Total Drama Team
by Teo Dash
Summary: Una nueva temporada de Total Drama, en donde tu podras ser el compañero de tu campista favorito, viejos y nuevos concursantes, quien ganara el millon de dolares?...  Suerte
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Team**

Bien este es mi primer proyecto de Total Drama, y también mi primer fic en este fandom, este concurso para ser diferente a los demás tendrá una mecánica diferente en cuanto a equipos será de parejas de 2, pero equipos también de 2, me explico, deberán tener un personaje de isla del drama como compañero de juego, pero también Irán en equipos de 2 donde serán 20 por equipo, un total de 40 participantes, 20 originales de la serie, y 20 creados por ustedes, bien empecemos ya.

¡Hola a todos publico! – Saludaba el conductor Chris McLean – Sean todos bienvenidos a una temporada nueva y dramática llamada, Total Drama Team.

Estoy muy emocionado, seguro estará muy buena – Decía muy emocionado Owen, entre todos los participantes que habían llegado

Si por buena te refieres a más torturas por parte de Chris y sufrir por sus desafíos, si seguro estará excelente – Decía con un poco de sarcasmo Noah leyendo un libro, entre los chicos que habían llegado al escenario

Oh vamos viejo lo que sea por un millón – Dijo Geoff mirando a Noah

Tranquilo amigo, seguro que Chris no es capaz de hacer eso, verdad Chris – Preguntaba Cody

Oh si, no se preocupen – Decía el presentador Chris McLean con una mirada medio maligna

Bien, ah… que no estabas presentando el reality – Le recordaba Trent a lo que Chris asintió

Como dije antes, este es otro de sus realitys con sus chicos favoritos, en el cual podrán ganar un millón de dólares, quienes serán los nuevos participantes, que aventuras les esperan a nuestros campistas y quien ganara el millón de dólares, descúbralo en Total Drama Team – Finalizaba Chris mientras cerraban los telones.

Bien necesito 20 personajes (10 chicas y 10 chicos)

Nombre: (Pueden incluir apodo si quieren)

Edad:

Apariencia Física:

Vestimenta:

Estereotipo:

Carácter:

Cosas que le gustan:

Cosas que le disgustan: 

Miedo: (al menos uno)

Amigos: (con quienes de los de Isla del drama se llevarían bien)

Enemigos: (con quienes de los de Isla del drama se harían enemigos)

Como seria su pareja: (descríbela)

Compañero: (pueden elegir entre los 20 campistas los cuales son: Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Noah, Bridgette, Izzi, Heather, Alejandro, Owen, Lindsay, DJ, Leshawna, Sierra, Beth, Ezequiel y Tyler)

Bueno me explico sus compañeros serán los que los acompañen a ustedes en el concurso, pueden elegir a cualquiera de los 20 ya dichos, pueden elegir chica o chico como ustedes quieran.

Nos vemos, espero sus reviews, y sus personajes, espero les guste mi idea, y saludos a todos, cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 "****Busquen a su compañero"**

¡Hola publico! – Presentaba el reality Chris Mclean desde la isla Wawanakwa - estamos con ustedes para una temporada de Total Drama de compañeros, llamada Total Drama Team… en la cual el trabajo en equipó deberá ser mas grande que en ninguna otra ocasión, nuevos campistas se unen, para acción, aventuras, desafíos y por supuesto mucho Drama… Para esta temporada cada nuevo campista a escogido a un viejo campista para que sea su compañero, aunque algunos tendrán a dos compañeros

- Seguía explicando Chris mientras alguien lo interrumpe

Ah… Chris, en donde se encuentran todos – Preguntaba un camarógrafo el cual observaba a su alrededor que no habia absolutamente ninguna persona a excepción de el y Chris.

Si no me equivoco en estos momentos deben estar volando en un avión hacia aquí – le decía Chris – verán lo que pasa es que el bote se averió y estará listo hasta la primera ceremonia de expulsión, así que les daremos la bienvenida en avión, si no me equivoco no tardan en venir, mas o menos en… YA – Les dice Chris a la cámara mientras los campistas caían del cielo y Chris camina hacia ellos mientras ellos caían todos de una vez.

Eso dolió – se quejaba Ted un chico dePiel morena, cabello azabache ondulado y corto y de ojos café oscurosmientras intentaba quitarse el paracaídas de encima – quien cayó encima de mí.

Lo siento – se disculpa la Brit una chica decabello largo color oscuro, con grandes ojos azules y de buen físico mientras se quitaba de encima de el.

Ya llegamos, levántense vamos, vamos – Gritaba Josh un chico delgado de piel morena clara y cabello negro azulado corto.

Bien veamos un momento por que son 25, se supone que serian 24 – preguntaba molesto Chris viendo que había una chica que sobraba a la cual Chris logro ver.

Bueno, sobro yo, pero no es por nada, pero si mal no recuerdo todos los de Drama Total suman 25, 13 chicas y 12 chicos, así que estamos igual – se defendía Danny una chica de pelo castaño muy corto, ojos cafés, piel morena, un poco baja y con unos lentes puestos.

Tiene razón, además si aceptaste a Blaineley puedes aceptar a cualquiera – agregaba Lis la cual ayudo para que la chica se quedara.

Esta bien – contestaba de mala gana Chris McLean, pero luego cambia su rostro por uno de felicidad, al fin y al cabo mas gente para torturar, digo para concursar – bien, ¡Bienvenidos campistas!, a la isla Wawanakwa, estamos seguros de que estarán contentos con su estadía aquí o por lo menos se adaptaran a ella – Les daba la bienvenida Chris – y espero no mueran en su estadía por aquí, ya que no quiero demandas, bien veo que todos han llegado, por lo que iremos rápidamente a la división de equipos, bien los equipos estarán conformados por los Pingüinos explosivos y los Lobos vengadores.

Bonitos nombres – se burlaba Rex un chico de cabelloPelirrojo, Pálido, Fuerte y Ojos verdes

Yo quiero ser un pingüino explosivo, amo los pingüinos – pedía felizmente Haku una chica alta, delgada, algo atlética, cabello café y ojos azules.

Bien como sea – dijo Chris sin tomarle importancia – los equipos estarán conformados de la siguiente forma, Los Pingüinos explosivos serán, Haku, Drew, Nico, Adam, Rex, Anna, Brit, Julieta, Alexander, Brian, Rob y Johnny.

SI – Gritaba muy fuerte Haku mientras todos se le quedan viendo – ah… lo siento… me emocione y… mejor me callo – Decía ella.

Oye Chris, si ya presentaste a los demás, eso significa que los que sobran serán del otro equipo – explicaba Brian como todo un genio.

Guau gran descubrimiento – Exclamaba Francisco un chico de tez blanca, tiene el cabello revoltoso azabache, sus ojos son color azul, en medio de su nariz tiene una cicatriz.

Bien sigamos, ahora los Lobos vengadores serán, Tailor, Jessica, Viviana, Francisco, Kevin , Ted, Sam, Arellys, Mireya, Joshua, Tomas, Danny y Simón – Presentaba el otro equipo Chris mientras algunos ponían caras de felices y otros no – bien ahora vamos a su primer desafió, en el cual deberán poner a prueba su compañerismo, mientras buscan algo por lo que han venido, además de el millón de dólares.

Vamos Chris ya dilo – lo apuraba Viviana una chica la cual era de cabello negro por los hombros con varias mechas moradas por todas partes.

Su primer desafió será, encontrar a su compañero, como recuerdan, todos escogieron a un compañero el cual en estos momentos esta atado de manos y piernas en el bosque – Explicaba Chris mientras alguien interrumpía.

¡Que!, Como que Sierra esta en el bosque, como te atreves a hacer esa clase de cosas McLean, no te preocupes Sierra voy por ti – Gritaba Josh mientras salía corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia el bosque dejando una nube de polvo.

Esta bien, eso fue extraño – Decía Kevin un chico de Piel morena, cabello negro, ojos cafés y una cicatriz en la frente.

**Confesionario.**

No podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a Sierra, prometo hallarla- se proponía Josh mientras salía del confesionario.

**Fin del Confesionario.**

Bien como seguía, deberán cruzar el bosque para encontrar a los viejos campistas de Total Drama, y los que logren traer a todos sus compañeros primero ganaran, podrían estar en cualquier parte del bosque, incluso en las que menos se lo esperen – explicaba Chris mientras les recordaba algo – Por cierto para hacerlo mas interesante hay unas cuantas sorpresitas en el bosque, suerte – mencionaba esto ultimo con una sonrisa macabra mientras luego se echa a reír.

Por que será que amas torturar a los campistas – le preguntaba Tomas de tez blanco, cabello castaño claro y ojos azul claro.

Por que ese es mi trabajo – contestaba Chris – y me agrada

Que podía esperar de Chris McLean – Dijo Jessica una chica de estatura normal, pelo largo castaño oscuro ondulado con mechas rozadas, ojos cafés, buenas proporciones.

Por cierto Chris no nos darás un catalogo, un mapa o una brújula para orientarnos – Preguntaba Brian a Chris con un poco de dudas.

Ah… ¡NO!... Comiencen – Les daba la señal Chris para que empezaran con el desafió, mientras todos corrían en dirección al bosque – amo este Show.

**L****obos.**

Francisco apúrate – gritaba Sam a Francisco el cual estaba caminando hacia atrás.

Espera creo que dejamos a Tailor, voy por ella – avisaba Francisco mientras iba a buscar a Tailor la cual no estaba muy lejos.

No tardes – le avisaba Sam mientras seguía a sus compañeros.

Que haces con eso – preguntaba Francisco regresando al camino un poco más atrás y vio a Tailor la cual estaba colocando una bomba en la raíz de un árbol.

Estoy ayudando a buscar- le contestaba ella con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una bomba cerca de un árbol.

Espera que vas a hacer, con eso – le preguntaba Francisco haciéndose unos pasos mas atrás.

Esto – le respondía la chica mientras por todo el bosque se oyó un fuerte estruendo el cual era el sonido de la bomba estallando, el cual lo escucharon absolutamente todos los campistas.

Que fue eso – preguntaba Lis del equipo de los Lobos los cuales casi todos voltearon hacia atrás.

Perdón estaba buscando – se disculpaba Tailor por la explosión ocurrida hace unos segundos, mientras llegaba con sus compañeros.

No sabia que buscar significaba explotar – le dijo Ted a Tailor.

Lo siento, creo que exagere – se percataba Tailor de la explosión.

Cielos eso estuvo cerca – les decía a todos Francisco el cual iba llegando detrás de Tailor.

Tu también – preguntaba Sam.

Ah… No… yo solo estaba observando – se defendía Francisco mientras todos seguían su camino.

Diablos, la explosión hizo que me perdiera de pagina – se quejaba Danny con lo de la bomba.

**Pingüinos****.**

Rayos, que fue eso – se preguntaba Alexander un chico de cabello un poco rubio, con ojos cafés y alto.

Sonó como una explosión – le decía Julieta una chicaalta, de buena complexión y buen cuerpo, de piel bronceada y cabello color castaño.

Es increíble que no llevamos ni 15 minutos aquí y ya alguien hizo explotar algo – dijo Johhny.

No tienen la inteligencia necesario para avanzar en este desafió – opinaba Brian.

Como que debemos apurarnos – Sugería Nico.

Tranquilo ya dejamos atrás a los Perritos – Contestaba con un poco de risa Rob un chico de piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos grises y estatura alta.

Cierto – decía Alexander – Por cierto que camino deberíamos seguir

Que tal por ese – les sugería a todos Drew una chica bajita, pero tenia un buen cuerpo, de cabello de color castaño oscuro, la piel blanca y ojos verde claro.

No estoy muy seguro de que sea por allá – dudaba Adam.

No lo se, creo que deberíamos ir por este – sugería otro camino Nico el cual era por la derecha.

De acuerdo sigamos las indicaciones del antisocial – molestaba Rex.

No me fastidies – se enojaba Nico.

Escojan cualquier camino de una buena vez, que el otro equipo nos va a alcanzar – les apuraba Anna una chica decabello negro como el carbón con un fleco tapándose un ojo derecho.

Tranquilos – los calmaba Julieta – cualquiera esta bien.

Esta bien entonces el de la derecha – proponia Johnny mientras todos empezaron a caminar rumbo al camino de la derecha.

Oigan tengo hambre – decía Drew tocándose el estomago en señal de hambre.

Yo también – dijo Adam con un poco de hambre.

Oye Adam puedes pararte mas a la izquierda – le pedía Rex a Adam para que este ultimo se moviera.

Seguro… aquí esta bien – preguntaba sobre su ubicación Adam el cual ya se había movido, en esos momentos un Coco le cae en la cabeza a Adam desde arriba de los árboles.

Excelente – afirmaba Rex con una pequeña sonrisa por lo ocurrido.

Miren encontré comida – Les avisaba Haku arriba de una árbol a todos – hay de todo tipo de fruta por acá arriba.

Bien echo amiga – felicitaba Brit mientras tomaba una fruta y agradecía a Haku.

Esperen y si es algo venenoso o alguna trampa de las que Chris nos hablo – advertía Nico a todos dejándolos dudosos.

Cualquier cosa es mejor que la horrible comida del Chef – Contestaba Brit.

Si ella tiene razón – apoyaba Johhny mientras tomaba una manzana y se la empezaba a comer y todos se le quedan viendo haber que pasa - ¡Deliciosa!

Cálmate es solo fruta – le hablaba Julieta a Nico para que también comiera la fruta.

De acuerdo – contestaba no muy convencido Nico mientras comía la fruta que había caído de los árboles.

Ya voy a bajar – les avisaba Haku a todos mientras se disponía a bajar pero la rama en la que ella se había parado estaba por romperse.

Ten cuidado te puedes lastimar – Le advertía Julieta mientras veía que la rama que sostenía a Haku estaba por romperse.

Que me paso – Preguntaba Extrañado Adam mientras se recuperaba y en ese momento Haku le cae encima dejándolo aturdido de nuevo

Oh lo siento – se disculpaba Haku – la rama en la que estaba se rompió

Si ya lo note – respondía Adam mirando estrellas muy mareado

No te paso nada – preguntaba Nico a Haku.

No te preocupes estoy bien – le contestaba Haku la cual no sufrió ni un rasguño.

Eres muy aventurera amiga eso me agrada, incluso creo que elegiste como pareja a Izzy – Le decía Drew a Haku.

Como adivinaste – acertaba con la compañera de Haku la chica de cabellos de ojos verde claro.

Espera yo también escogí a Izzy… como es posible que las dos estemos con ella – preguntaba Drew.

Recuerden Chris dijo que algunos tendrán dos compañeros, eso aplica en su caso – respondía Brian a las dos chicas – significa que ustedes dos compartirán a Izzy.

Genial, entonces seremos compañeras – le dijo Haku a Drew mientras ambas se ponían felices.

Esta oscureciendo, que les parece si nos refugiamos en esa cueva – les sugería Alexander mientras señalaba una cueva que estaba cerca de ellos – en la mañana podemos seguir buscando.

Y que pasa si esos perdedores nos toman la delantera – preguntaba Anna

No creo que sean tan tontos como para buscar por la noche no crees – contestaba Rob

Esta bien – dijo Anna mientras todos estaban dispuestos a pasar la noche en el bosque.

Ya vamos a la cueva, que va a empezar a llover – dijo Brit mientras todos estaban dispuestos a pasar la noche en una cueva.

Buena idea, yo ire a buscar unos troncos, para una fogata, quien me acompaña- preguntaba con un tono de valiente a todos mientras nadie le contesta – Esta bien ire yo solo – les avisaba a todos Johnny mientras iba al bosque a recolectar troncos para una fogata, mientras oscurecía.

Y tu que harás Rex – preguntaba Julieta

El genio no me ha encargado nada – le contestaba el pelirrojo a la chica de cabellos castaños

Bueno Rex tu ve por agua para beber – le mandaba Rob mientras Rex solo hacia caso a lo que el chico le dijo.

**Confesionario.**

Me alegra ver que todos nos llevemos bien – expresaba felizmente Julieta a la cámara del confesionario.

Todos se ven tan felices jugando a ser el equipo mas perfecto de todos, pero no saben que en cuanto vea la oportunidad la aprovechare y eliminare a cada uno de esos tontos, los detesto a todos cada uno por una razón diferente – Expresaba Rex mientras miraba con mucha confianza y una cara maligna a la cámara – inclusive puede que me deshaga de la chica perfecta de Julieta o del tonto líder Alexander, o del Tonto de Nico!.

**Fin del confesionario.**

**Lobos.**

Esto es cansado – se quejaba en voz alta Sam una chica de cabello largo negro con mechas grises y blancas y ojos grises – y para empeorarlo los mosquitos me están matando.

Te quejas por mosquitos por unos tontos mosquitos – preguntaba Viviana.

Cálmense chicas, debemos llevarnos todas bien – les pedía Tailor a las dos chicas para que se calmaran – no querrán hacer locuras después.

Dices que no hagamos locuras, acaso no eras tu la que mas atrás intento hacer explotar un árbol – le contestaba Jessica acordándose de lo que ocurrió mas atrás.

Oigan creí que debajo de el árbol había una pista, se veía muy extraño que el árbol tuviera la cara de Chris estampada – decía en su defensa la chica decabello pelirrojo y ojos marrón claro – me alegra que nos llevemos bien Black.

Black – preguntaba extrañada Jessica

Si, así es como le gusta que le digan a Viviana verdad Black – preguntaba Tailor.

Como sea – contestaba rodeando los ojos Viviana – solo por curiosidad de donde sacaste esa bomba – preguntaba la chica ojos verdes.

Oh… la desenterré, lo que pasa es que alguien la enterró mal y la quise usar para explotar el árbol y ver si estaban ahí los campistas – explicaba Tailor a las dos chicas.

¡Que! – se sorprendía Sam que iba un poco mas atrás de ellas pero alcanzo a oir esto ultimo – ¡como que una Bomba!

Oh… si hay muchas, pero descuida seguro que no patearemos ninguna – le avisaba Tailor a las tres chicas.

Bien – se alejaba de las chicas Black pero no sin antes empezar a no acercarse a los árboles y mirar muy bien hacia abajo.

Muy bien chicos, Josh se fue corriendo como loco, así que somos 12, debemos hallar a los viejos campistas… alguna idea – preguntaba Kevin a todos los de su equipo.

Oye y a ti quien te nombro líder – preguntaba un poco enojado Ted – en mi opinión debería ser alguien con experiencia.

En tu opinión tu mismo te estas nombrando líder – dijo Kevin mientras veía lo que Ted quería hacer

Solo digo que tengo experiencia en cosas como estas – le explicaba un poco enojado Ted a todos – además no veo a alguien mas interesado.

Si, pero por que tu – le preguntaba Viviana.

Oigan que Ted nos guié y se acabo – concluía Francisco – no creo que tampoco nos mate.

**Confesionario**

Claro que solo dije eso para que ese tipo se callara, si lo hubiera contradicho apuesto que todavía seguiríamos en el bosque discutiendo – exclamaba Francisco mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza

**Devuelta.**

Buen truco para que el Sargento Teddie se callara – dijo con una pequeña risa Tom un chico de piel blanca, cabello castaño claro con un despeinado con estilo y ojos azul claro.

Si lo se – susurraba Francisco – además no quería que empezáramos el día peleando

Bien pensado, por cierto soy Tomas, pero dime Tom – se presentaba Tom ante su compañero de equipo

Un gusto, soy Francisco pero dime Dark – se presentaba también Francisco ante Tom.

Dark… se oye muy sombrío buen nombre – le agradaba el nombre a Tom, mientras se adentran al bosque, en esos momentos ambos chicos empezaron una platica pero Dark se trompazo con una chica.

Auch… perdón – se disculpa una chica de Piel Blanca, cabello largo castaño oscuro y rizado, de buen cuerpo y ojos color café oscuro – no me fije que venían.

No el que se tiene que Perdonar soy yo, por venir hablando no me fije que estabas adelante – decía Dark – por cierto eres Mireya… Verdad.

Si y tu eres Francisco – adivinaba su nombre Mireya.

Si pero le gusta que le digan Dark, hola un gusto yo soy Tom – dijo Tom presentándose también con la chica que acababan de conocer.

Ah… disculpa "Ted", pero no creo que sea por ese camino, los del otro equipo se fueron por allá – miraba Tailor mientras observaba las huellas de las pisadas del otro equipo

Deberíamos seguirlos, por alguna razón tomaron ese camino – opinaba Sam.

Los del otro equipo no importan, seguro no tomaron el buen camino – les decía Ted a todos mientras se van caminando por el otro camino – no dejare que unas aves no voladoras nos ganen.

Me pregunto donde estara Josh – se decía a si mismo Kevin mientras todos los de su equipo seguían caminando hacia el camino de la izquierda.

Seguro esta gritando por el bosque como loco "Sierra donde estas" – le decía riéndose Lis una chicaBajita pero de buena complexión, piel mate claro, ojos negros y cabello negro ondulado peinado en media cola mientras

Ah… oíste lo que dije – preguntaba Kevin mientras se fijaba que había pensado en voz alta.

Si, deberías intentar pensar en tu mente – le aconsejaba Lis a Kevin – soy Lis y tu Kevin verdad.

Si pero dime Tobi, se oye mejor – le contestaba Kevin a la chica

Esta bien Tobi – dijo Lis mientras ambos conversaron por un rato.

Si, si y yo soy Ted, en lugar de presentarse deberían apurarse – les mandaba Ted mientras todos de mala gana hacían caso apurando sus pasos.

Oye le salio una rima – decía Simón mientras Kevin solamente levantaba una ceja en señal de nada de gracia.

**Confesionario.**

Si por culpa de ese tonto perdemos, obviamente lo expulsare – expresaba ante las cámaras Viviana un poco enojada

**Devuelta.**

Oye comandante Teddie va a llover, no nos dejaras que nos cubramos – Le preguntaba Jessica viendo que empezaba a llover.

Esta bien pero será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino muy temprano – les permitía descansar Ted a todos – por cierto soy TED NO TEDDIE – gritaba con fuerza molesto su nombre.

Como sea – ignoraba lo dicho Jessica mientras todos se empezaban a buscar donde pasar la noche en la selva.

**Pingüinos.**

Están seguros de que no hay un oso en la cueva – preguntaba Drew un poco asustada mientras todos se asoman a la cueva para ver si hay osos.

Alguien entre y vea – sugería Nico pero nadie decía nada, pues no querían que un oso los matara.

Iré yo – gritaba Johhny mientras se hacia el valiente pero le temblaba todo el cuerpo del miedo, mientras entraba a la cueva, y se oía un sonido de golpe.

Algún oso – preguntaba Julieta pero no le respondían.

Y… - Preguntaba Haku mirando a Johnny el cual no decía nada.

Zona asegurada 0 Osos – afirmaba Johnny mientras sonreía, pero de repente un oso de un tamaño inimaginable se le apareció en la espalda.

Johnny – decía con algo de miedo en su voz Julieta.

Que sucede – preguntaba Johnny, cuando de repente se da la vuelta y logra ver al enorme oso que lo primero que hace es gritarle en la cara – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – Gritaba del miedo Johhny – por favor no me comas – exclamaba el chico mientras cerraba los ojos del miedo, pero segundos después al abrirlos nota que el oso esta tirado en el suelo.

Que paso – preguntaba Brit mientras abría los ojos y notaba que el oso estaba tirado en el suelo, y logro ver a Rex con una escopeta – no me digas que lo mataste.

Mataste un oso te odio – le gritaba Haku en la cara a Rex.

¡No lo mate! – exclamaba molesto Rex – solo lo paralice – explicaba el chico pelirrojo mostrando que su arma es un arma paralizadora – aunque no estaría mal hacer unas almohadas con esta piel.

¡NO! – Le volvía a gritar furiosa Haku a Rex.

Estas bien Johnny – le preguntaba Drew al chico mientras entraban todos a la cueva, amarraban al oso con unas cuerdas y lo dejaban en una esquinita.

Creo que si – respondía el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo.

**Confesionario.**

Drew es linda no lo crees –.le preguntaba al de la cámara Johnny, pero se dio cuenta de que empezó a grabar – ah… quiero decir, Drew es una muy buena jugadora y es muy lista y… linda… no le digas a nadie esto – confiaba su secreto con el camarógrafo el chico Johnny.

**Fin del confesionario.**

**L****obos.**

Diablos empezó a llover – se fijaba Jessica mientras llovía mas fuerte que nunca.

Tranquilos tengo paraguas conmigo – les revelaba Simón mientras saca un paraguas para cada uno y se los entrega a las personas de su equipo.

Ah… Simón por que demonios cargas contigo esos paraguas – preguntaba extrañada Viviana

Por que soy un tipo preparado para todo, por que crees que mi equipaje es el mas grande de todos – contestaba Simón mientras les muestra su equipaje.

Tiene razón es mas grande que el de las chicas – agregaba Kevin.

Gracias Kevin eso no era necesario que lo dijeras – le dijo Simón a Kevin.

Vamos apúrate me estoy mojando – apuraba Danny mientras le daban su paraguas rápido.

Y por que no me entregas el mió – le preguntaba Jessica a Simón.

Por que se me acabaron los paraguas, aunque te podría dar el mió, con una condición – le proponía Simón a la chica Punk.

Así y cual es – preguntaba de nuevo de mala gana la chica.

Si me besas el paraguas es tuyo y te doy mi voto – pedía con una sonrisa Simón.

Eso nunca idiota – respondía la Jessica mientras le arrebata el paraguas a Simón .

Era solo una broma – dijo riendo Simón mientras le entregaba a todos sus paraguas – deberías relajarte.

Oigan que fue eso – preguntaba Tom a su equipo mientras se oía el sonido de algo haciendo un ruido.

Debe ser tu imaginación – Respondía Sam mientras empezaba a darse cuenta de la seriedad de Tom.

No creo que mi imaginación tenga aguijones y nos quieran picar – contestaba Tom mientras todos se percatan de que justo enfrente de ellos habían millones de abejas.

¡CORRAN! – Gritaba Francisco mientras todos salían corriendo de las abejas para no ser picados.

Me encantan los desafíos – dijo Chris saliendo de la nada con una capucha puesta y con una sombrilla la cual sostenía el Chef Hatchet.

**Pingüinos.**

Listo ya esta – respondía Rex el cual ato de manos y pies al Oso para que no los ataca.

Estas seguro de que las cuerdas aguantaran – preguntaba Brian temblando.

No seas tan gallina – le decía Rex mientras terminaba el nudo y dejaba al oso atado.

**Confesionario.**

Rex no me cae muy bien… - expresaba Haku ante las cámaras – pero por ahora no me ah echo nada malo a mi… y mejor que no lo haga – concluía la chica de cabello castaño.

**Devuelta.**

Hasta que por fin descansaremos – exclamaba cansado Rob.

**Lobo****s.**

Creo que ya perdimos a las abejas… que tal si vamos a esa cueva – proponía Mireya señalando una cueva que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Bueno podría ser peor, pero esta bien – aceptaba Tom mientras todos entraban a la cueva y se ponían a salvo de la tormenta.

Bueno al menos no nos mojaremos – agradecía Tailor mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la cueva.

Hablas por ti – señalaba Francisco el cual se mojo todo el cuerpo.

Es idea mía o algo aquí apesta – decía Jessica tapándose la nariz en señal de mal olor.

Es idea tuya – contestaba Simon mientras miraba para ambos lados, para disimular ya que el fue.

Creo que una abeja me pico – dijo Kevin mientras entraba a la cueva y se revisaba el cuerpo.

Malditas abejas, odio a Chris – repudiaba Viviana mientras secaba su cabello.

Oigan que es ese ruido – exclamaba con un poco de temor Sam mientras todos voltean a ver a la entrada de la cueva.

¡Hola! – entraba a la cueva un tipo que no mostraba su rostro, pero tenia una apariencia macabra y su voz era ronca, con un palo y mientras todos empiezan a correr y gritar como locos.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH – daban un grito súper fuerte todos dentro de la cueva.

No nos mates, llévate a Simon, y deja a los demás vivir – pedía Sam mientras el tipo solo se rascaba la cabeza.

Chicos soy yo – les decía a todos Josh mientras entraba mas adentro a la cueva y todos pudieron ver su rostro y calmarse.

Idiota nos asustaste a todos – se enojaba Kevin mientras le daba un golpe suave en la nuca – por cierto donde estabas.

Estaba buscando a Sierra, pero como no la halle me canse y vine a descansar un poco – explicaba Josh mientras todos se sentaban en el suelo.

Y no hay rastro de los viejos campistas – preguntaba Lis a lo que Josh negó moviendo la cabeza.

Donde podrá haberlos escondido Chris – se preguntaba Sam pero las respuestas no llegaban.

Podemos buscarlos en la mañana ahora deberíamos dormir – sugería Lis a todos los campistas.

Si por ahora descansemos – decía Sam mientras todos empezaron a acomodarse en la cueva la cual estaba un poco sucia, pero eso no los detuvo para poder conciliar el sueño.

Oye no te dormirás – le preguntaba Lis a Danny.

No puedo estoy leyendo la parte mas importante y no puedo quedarme con las dudas – contestaba la chica de los anteojos mientras seguía leyendo.

Como quieras – respondía mientras todos dormían rápido por el cansancio de haber corrido por culpa de las abejas.

**Pingüinos.**

Que difícil es dormir en este suelo arenoso, pero que se hará, por cierto Rob – llamaba Johnny al otro chico.

Que quieres – preguntaba Rob medio abiertos y con mucho sueño, pues ya era de noche.

Te quería preguntar algo – decía Johnny intentando hacerle una pregunta a Rob.

Que- preguntaba Rob el cual estaba dispuesto a contestarle.

Enserio tu nombre real es Rob – le preguntaba Johhny a Rob.

En realidad su nombre real es…- iba a contestar su pregunta Alexander pero Rob lo detuvo.

No se lo digas – le pidió de favor Rob a Alexander mientras este volvía a dormir, y los otros dos igualmente.

**Confesionario.**

Nunca le diré a nadie mi verdadero nombre, es algo muy… - se confesaba Rob mientras paraba de hablar al no hallar una palabra para describir su nombre – Simplemente es muy tonto.

**Fin del Confesionario.**

Cambiando de tema, que me dices de de tu apellido – le preguntaba Johhny aun despierto al ya casi dormido Rob.

Que podría decirte – decía Rob mientras abría un poco los ojos – ¡No te lo diré tampoco!.

¡Que por que! – preguntaba Johnny por la respuesta de su amigo.

No lo se … - dijo Rob mientras seguía intentando obviar su nombre.

Oigan tontos pueden callarse y dejarme dormir – se quejaba Rex desde un poco mas atrás de ellos intentando dormir, pues se despertó por la platica de los chicos.

Cállate Rex – gritaban ambos al unísono, mientras luego seguían conversando.

Espero que algún día me cuentes amigo – dijo felizmente Johnny mientras ambos se chocaban las manos y estaban dispuestos a dormirse de una vez.

Hola chicas disculpen puedo dormir aquí – preguntaba Alexander el cual se había cambiado de lugar de la cueva.

Si claro, pero por que – preguntaba extrañada Julieta.

Pues por eso – señalaba Alexander a Adam el cual estaba roncando.

Esta bien – aceptaba Julieta mientras Alexander se recostaba en esa parte del suelo.

Oigan chicas, que tal que si ganamos celebremos con una fiesta – proponía Alexander a sus dos compañeras.

Gran id… - iba a hablar Julieta pero la interrumpieron.

No es mala idea, mas aun si la recompensa es grande, podemos hacer una fiesta con todos los campistas, hasta con el equipo contrario, seria la mas grande de todas las fiestas – planificaba Brit de antemano.

Tienes raz… - iba a decir Julieta pero es de nuevo interrumpida.

Grandiosa idea, mas si le ponemos… - Decía Alexander a Brit mientras se ponían a conversar de cual seria la fiesta perfecta lo que duro varios minutos, al final llegaron a una conclusión.

Tu que opinas Julieta – preguntaba Brit pero noto que Julieta se había dormido por que no le prestaron atención y opto por dormirse.

Bueno como te decía… - continuaba Alexander mientras seguían hablando sin importar la hora.

Me pregunto donde estarán los chicos de Drama Total – decía Drew mientras miraba las estrellas.

Seguro están en un hotel 5 estrellas, esperándonos – dijo Haku en broma, lo cual todos rieron un poco, mientras absolutamente todos estaban dispuestos a dormirse – buenas noches amigo – concluyo Haku durmiéndose al lado del oso mientras lo abrazaba.

**Hotel del Drama.**

**En algún lugar al otro lado del bosque, hay un Hotel en el cual se hospedan los ****viejos campistas.**

Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos en un bosque solos, con bombas enterradas en el suelo, en temporada de lluvia, con abejas furiosas por que les quitamos la miel y con temporada de osos en apareamiento – preguntaba DJ preocupado por los campistas que no llegaban.

Seguro estarán bien – decía optimistamente Geoff para calmar a su amigo,

mientras besaba a Bridgette.

Escóndanme – gritaba Cody mientras llegaba a la sala y se escondía detrás de DJ.

Sierra te esta buscando de nuevo – le preguntaba Bridgette a lo que el geek le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

¡CODY! – llamaba Sierra a Cody desde la otra habitación a lo cual Cody solo corrió para no toparse con Sierra.

Chicos a donde esta Chris – preguntaba Owen llegando.

No sabemos por que preguntas – dudaban los que estaban en la habitación.

Por que el tiene las llaves del refrigerador – decía Owen mientras se marchaba desilusionadamente a su cuarto.

Mas vale que lleguen rápido, estoy aburrido – decía el Duncan sentado en una silla, para después levantarse.

Adonde vas – preguntaba Geoff al ver que su amigo se retiraba.

A Ningún lugar – contestaba el Punk a sus dos amigos mientras se dirigía sin que nadie lo viera a la habitación de cierta chica gótica a la cual entro con cautela, pero no noto que alguien lo observo, Courtney la cual estaba espiando lo vio desde el pasillo.

Courtney que estas haciendo – preguntaba Trent el cual estaba caminando de casualidad por el pasillo.

Nada – exclamaba la chica la cual no quería explicarle nada a el chico de ojos verdes.

Estabas observando a Gwen y Duncan otra vez – preguntaba Trent a lo que Courtney negó.

Yo espiando por supuesto que no – exclamaba Courtney mientras solo se disponía a regresar a su cuarto – no gastaría mi tiempo espiando a esos dos.

No puedes separarlos aunque lo desees – dijo Trent en un tono serio a lo cual Courtney le dirigió la mirada.

No los quiero separar, Duncan ya no significa nada para mi – contestaba Courtney a lo cual Trent no estaba muy convencido.

Entonces que te parece si te acompaño a tu habitación – proponía Trent de una forma amigable a lo que Courtney dudaba.

Bien de acuerdo – Aceptaba Courtney mientras acompañaba a Trent el cual la iba a dejar a su habitación, mientras en el camino iban charlando de algo que no fuera Duncan y Gwen.

Esto es genial, ya hay ¡DRAMA! – decía Chris mientras salía de la nada y empezaba a hablar – en el primer día muchas nuevas amistades, llegaran nuestros campistas al Hotel, lograran los campistas adivinar que lo que les dije era mentira (la ubicación y el estado de los campistas) habrán romances y lo mas importante, habrán enemigos, quien de los equipos llegara al hotel primero... Estas preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente Capitulo de… ¡Total Drama Team! – finalizaba Chris despidiéndose.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bien espero que les haya gustado y también espero haber acertado con la actitud de su OC, si me me falta algo de personalidad háganmelo saber!, ¡saludos a todos! los que incluyeron a su personaje a esta historia, esto es todo espero les halla dado un poquitin de risa, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 "Encuentro y Regreso"**

**Lobos vengadores.**

Levántense ya – gritaba Ted despertándolos a todos los de el equipo de los lobos vengadores, los cuales algunos se molestaron, mientras otros solo hacían caso de mala gana.

Que quieres Teddie – preguntaba Viviana molesta por que la levantaran.

Debemos irnos ya – les avisaba Ted mientras todos empezaban a levantarse – Y me llamo TED.

Como digas, "Ted" – le contestaba Viviana mientras que Ted solo se molestaba y se alejaba.

**Confesionario.**

Tiene hasta nombre de perro – se burlaba Viviana del nombre de Ted.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Estoy muy cansado por el día de ayer – hablaba Dark mientras se levantaba.

Yo también, pero pronto estaremos descansando con los demás campistas – animaba Tom mientras se levantaba del suelo para seguir su camino.

Mas vale que me toque con quien pedí – reclamaba Dark.

Igualmente amigo – decía Tomas chocándose las manos.

Que noche mas loca, no lo creen – dijo Sam mientras recordaba la noche anterior.

Ni me lo recuerdes, aun tengo el presentimiento que soy perseguido y picado – hablaba Tomas.

Al menos a ti no te picaron – le decía Sam la cual había sido una de las pocas picadas por las abejas.

Es la primera vez que me picaba una abeja, y esa es una experiencia que no se volverá a repetir – dijo Simón recordando.

Será mejor apurarse o el sargento Teddie se enojara – se burlaba Tobi mientras los otros dos chicos reían.

Es que no hay nadie que no me diga Teddie – preguntaba furioso Ted mirando a sus compañeros.

¡NO! – contestaron todos los del equipo de los Lobos.

**Confesionario.**

Soy ¡TED! – Gritaba Ted ante las cámaras su nombre.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Espero que hoy por fin pueda conocer a Sierra, será mi segundo gran sueño de la vida echo realidad – Decía alegremente Josh mientras todos los de su equipo lo veían.

Y Cual es el primero – preguntaba Simón un chico de cabellos castaños, de ojos marrón y contextura delgado.

Pues hablarle a Sierra y pedirle su autógrafo y tomarme una foto con ella – respondía felizmente Josh sacando un bolígrafo y un cuaderno, en ese momento salían de la cueva y el se apresuraba.

A que bien – mentía Simón el cual solo se alejaba de Josh.

Tenemos que seguir buscándolos – se quejaba Tailor la cual era una de las mas cansadas del grupo por lo del día anterior.

No, ellos nos buscan a nosotros, anda descansa, duerme, se feliz – decía sarcásticamente Danny a Tailor mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

Interesante el libro? – preguntaba Lys.

No esta horrible, me pregunto por que lo estaré leyendo? – respondía sarcásticamente Danny mientras se alejaba para concentrarse.

Que sucede con ella – preguntaba Lys caminando.

Crees que los pingüinos ya nos alcanzaron – preguntaba Lys a Mireya.

No creo, estoy segura que ya los dejamos bien atrás – respondía Mireya a Lys muy confiada.

Ya no hay mas abejas verdad? – preguntaba Tailor.

Creo que No… y si por casualidad si, estoy preparado con gas – decía Simón sacando de su enorme mochila un contenedor con gas adormecedor de abejas.

Me alegra que estés en nuestro equipo – se alegraba Tailor de todo lo que tenia Simón.

**Confesionario.**

Creo que ese tipo tiene hasta armas metidas en esa mochila – expresaba Tobi hacia la gran mochila de Simón.

**Fin del confesionario.**

¡Josh¡ – llamaba Jessica a Josh mientras este se acercaba – ayer no encontraste nada mientras buscabas – preguntaba Jessica a Josh.

Creo que No… a excepción de un Hotel 5 estrellas que vi por ahí – dijo Josh sin tomarle importancia pero todos los de su equipo se le quedan viendo con grandes ojos.

Un hotel? – preguntaba extrañada Jessica mientras le daba una palmada atrás de la cabeza – y no nos pensabas decir sobre el.

Es que se me olvido – contestaba Josh apenado.

Un Hotel?... me pregunto que hace un Hotel en medio del bosque – se preguntaba Lys.

Quizás ahí están los campistas – opinaba Sam.

No creo, Chris dijo que estaban amarrados en el bosque, no en un hotel – respondía Mireya acordándose de lo que dijo Chris.

Y Enserio le crees eso a… Chris McLean… - preguntaba Dark metiéndose en la conversación.

Definitivamente están ahí – afirmaba Jessica molesta con Chris por engañarlos.

Lo mejor de todo es que ahora ganaremos nosotros, por que no creo que los del otro equipo se den cuenta de eso – se alegraba Sam mientras se rascaba el cuerpo y todos seguían caminando guiados por Josh.

Bueno no importa, debemos seguir el camino que Josh nos indique para llegar a ese Hotel – les explicaba Ted a todos mientras jalaba a Josh para que estuviera a su lado mientras lo guiaba por el camino.

Espero que esta vez sea por el camino correcto – le decía en voz baja Tobi a Dark siguiendo con su camino.

Al menos ya sabemos a quien echar si perdemos – proponía Tobi mientras Ted se voltea y lo mira con enojo.

Si, quisiera ver que lo intentaras – susurraba Ted.

Teddie se enojo – pregunta con burla Tobi.

Ya cállate y vamonos todos – les ordenaba Ted mientras todos se resignaban a acompañarlo.

**Confesionario.**

En este juego mi único problema es uno, y tiene nombre, ¡TOBI! –expresa Ted contra Kevin.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Te picaron las abejas – preguntaba Tom que iba atrás de los demás, mirando que Sam todavía se rascaba los brazos por las picaduras de las abejas del otro día.

Si un poco, pero no importa ya se me pasara – respondía Sam.

Bueno por si acaso - dijo Tom mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se la entregaba a la chica.

Y esto? – Preguntaba Sam.

La tome prestada de la mochila de Simón, además tu la necesitas mas que el o alguno de nosotros – le contestaba Tom a Sam mientras seguían caminando con los de su grupo.

Gracias – agradecía la chica de cabellos negros al chico castaño.

Oigan alguien ha visto mi crema para las abejas? – preguntaba Simón hurgando su gran mochila.

Traías eso y no me pudiste dar – se quejaba Tailor.

Bueno comprare mas la próxima ves – decía Simón.

No creo que te quepa nada mas ahí amigo – comentaba Dark viendo la mochila de Simón.

Si me cabra y si no comprare otra – respondía Simón sacando un catalogo de mochilas extra grandes.

Oigan y Tom – pregunta Lys.

Esta… - iba a decir Dark cuando no vio a su amigo a su lado, asi que volteo a ver hacia atrás, y vio que Tom estaba un poco atrás junto con Sam – oye Tom, apresúrate.

Será mejor apurarnos – sugería Tom a Sam mientras alcanzaban caminando a los demás.

**Pingüinos Explosivos.**

Ya es de dia – preguntaba Alexander sin ganas de levantarse y sin abrir aun los ojos.

Dulce mañana, las cuales disfruto mas cuando no hago nada – hablaba medio dormido Johnny.

Oigan que es esto tan suave que estoy tocando – preguntaba Adam mientras empezaba a tocar un pelaje muy suave.

Rayos, ya amaneció – decía Rob despertándose, mientras se daba cuenta de algo – no recuerdo que este lugar fuera tan suave – se decía a si mismo Rob mientras se daba cuenta que un Oso estaba debajo de el y en ese momento todos se dan cuenta de que en la cueva habían mas de 20 Osos furiosos con miradas asesinas.

Ahora se por que dormí tan suave y esponjada – dijo Brit mientras se fijaba que durmió encima de un Oso.

De donde salieron tantos osos – preguntaba Johnny asustado.

Si no me equivoco es la época de apareamiento del Oso, en este época los osos se vuelven mas furiosos y en ninguna circunstancia es bueno ni siquiera tocarlos, y veo que este es su hogar y están furiosos con nosotros por entrar a su casa sin permiso – acertaba Brian mientras todos lentamente se acercan a la salida.

**Confesionario. **

De acuerdo le temo a los oso, felices – expresaba Johnny mientras bajaba la cabeza.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Rex, este seria un buen momento para que ayudaras – le pedía Julieta al pelirrojo pero este negó con la cabeza por que no tenia suficientes balas.

Seguro Es por eso – señalaba Rex a Haku que estaba dormida mientras un Oso estaba mirándola con odio.

Apuesto que ese es su macho alfa y están enojados con ella por robárselos – opinaba Adam.

Que no Alfa solo es en los lobos – recordaba Brian.

Como sea – ignoraba Rex el comentario de Brian.

**Confesionario.**

Estoy harto de ese Genio – expresaba Rex furioso mientras recordaba a Brian.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Que paso – preguntaba Haku despertándose de donde estaba.

El oso trajo una amigo – respondía Nico mientras se iban alejando cada vez mas.

Pues que venga, esta vez lo enfrentare y lo echare de aquí – decía valientemente Drew que estaba al par de Haku, levantándose mientras no se daban cuenta que atrás de ella habían mas de 20 Osos.

¡Corran! – gritaba finalmente Johnny mientras todos salen corriendo de la cueva a excepción de Nico y Haku que se quedaron ahí.

Que haces – preguntaba el chico de cabellos negros a la chica de cabellos castaños.

Tal vez podamos llevarnos bien con el – opinaba Haku mientras se le acercaba al Oso, pero Nico no dejo que se acercara mas.

Ni pensarlo – dijo Nico mientras tomaba a Haku y salían corriendo para alcanzar a los demás siendo todos perseguidos por los osos.

Esto va apenas empezando y ya estamos siendo perseguidos por Osos – se quejaba Anna mientras corría junto con sus compañeros

Tranquilos ya se cansaran – decía Britney corriendo mientras los animaba.

Mejor un plan – preguntaba de mala gana Anna.

El plan es… - pensaba Brit mientras nada le venia a la cabeza.

Chicos, ¡AUN NOS SIGUEN! – Gritaba Johnny mientras los Osos seguían corriendo para alcanzarlos.

No se preocupen dentro de 1 semana serán inofensivos – explicaba Brian mientras corrían.

Oigan espérennos – gritaba Nico mientras alcanzaban junto con Haku a los de su equipo.

Genial la loca y el emo llegaron – se quejaba Rex viendo que Nico y Haku llegaban y se ponían enojados por el comentario.

¡No soy emo! – exclamaba Nico mientras corría.

¡El no es emo! – defendía Haku a su amigo mientras le daba una mirada de odio a Rex.

Yo podrían contra ellos si me soltaran – decía Drew intentando safarse de Adam quien la llevaba cargada en su espalda.

Si como no, eres linda, pero te falta razonamiento – le dijo Adam a Drew mientras esta se enojaba con el.

En que momento de la vida los Osos se volvieron tan rápidos – preguntaba confusa Julieta, mientras todos empiezan a correr lo mas rápido posible, hasta llegar muy lejos en el bosque.

Bueno mientras tanto – miraba Haku mientras sacaba un PSP y empezaba a jugar en el y todos la ven.

Oye puedo jugar yo también – preguntaba Nico emocionado.

Si, traje otro – respondía Haku sacando otro PSP y dándoselo a Nico mientras ambos empezaban a jugar.

A quien se le ocurre jugar mientras es perseguido – preguntaba Anna mirando a los dos chicos.

¡A NOSOTROS! – le contestaban ambos al unisono.

**Lobos y Pingüinos.**

Ahora solo tenemos que escalar este acantilado, arriba esta el hotel – les contaba Josh a todos mientras veían el gigantesco acantilado, mientras se disponían todos a escalar.

Estas seguro que es por aquí – preguntaba Ted – espero no nos hagas subir tanto para nada.

Tranquilo, relájate un poco – le sugería Dark mientras que Ted no hacia caso.

Chicos veo a un emo, un nerd, una guapa, tres imbeciles, una chica con una sonrisa de felicidad, un tipo que viene normalizo, una delgadita, una chica que esta jugando en su PSP y otro chico que la viene molestando – les avisaba rápidamente Simón el cual estaba parado en una gran roca.

Que dijiste? – preguntaba Tom.

Miren los pingüinos – avisaba Ted mientras el equipo de los pingüinos llegaban corriendo.

Simón por que no nos avisaste – se quejaba Tailor con el.

Pero si eso es lo que…. Ah olvídenlo – ignoraba lo dicho Simón mientras se bajaba de la roca.

Que les pasa – preguntaba Lys extrañada mientras con poco aire empezaban a escalar como locos el acantilado.

Oigan que les sucede – preguntaba Danny mientras los pingüinos escalaban.

Miren hacia allá – señalaba Nico quien subía apurado mientras todos observan bastantes osos acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

Suban – gritaba Simón mientras todos los de el equipo de los lobos empezaron a subir de inmediato, dejando a los osos sin poder alcanzarlos, haciendo que empezaran a irse.

Grandioso, ellos tienen problemas y ahora nosotros los pagaremos – decía

Viviana mientras subía por el acantilado.

Parece que ya se fueron – miraba Lys hacia abajo donde ya todos los osos se habían ido.

Detesto a los osos – repudiaba Johnny mientras seguía escalando y se tropieza accidentalmente con Jessica.

Quítate – empujaba Jessica a Johnny el cual se agarraba de una piedra.

Bien campistas, veamos si pueden llegar a la cima – les hablaba Chris saliendo de quien sabe donde.

Entonces los viejos campistas están en la cima – preguntaba Tobi a Chris mientras este le dio la razón.

Correcto, lo que deberán hacer es subir hasta arriba del acantilado y traer de vuelta a sus compañeros, quien regrese al campamento con todos sus compañeros, gana el desafió – explicaba Chris mientras todos comenzaron a escalar mas rápido – por cierto se me olvidaba si caen, ya no podrán volver a subir, a si que mas vale que al menos uno de cada equipo llegue… suerte.

Genial, amo los desafíos, mientras mas difíciles mas me gustan – exclamaba con su actitud siempre positiva Brit.

Oh… rayos – bajaba la cabeza Johnny.

Que tienes miedo – se burlaba Rex de Johnny.

No tengo miedo, es solo que se me hace difícil esto – respondía Johnny.

No hay que tener miedo a esto, esto es Grandioso – exclamaba Brit.

**Confesionario.**

Estoy cansada de verla siempre gritar tonterías solo para decir que esta feliz – decía Anna cansada de Brit.

**Fin del confesionario.**

No creo que pueda – dudaba Mireya mientras veía la altura.

Será mejor que hagas un esfuerzo, oh perderemos – le decía molesto Ted ante la acción de su compañera.

Es que… le temo a las alturas – respondía un poco apenada Mireya.

Tranquila tomate tu tiempo – animaba Sam a la chica mientras la chica seguía subiendo.

**Confesionario.**

Miedosa – expresaba Viviana ante las cámaras refiriéndose a Mireya.

**Confesionario.**

Veamos… - pensaba Rex mientras se le acerca lentamente a Jessica mientras se le tropieza.

Oye ten cuidado – se quejaba Jessica por el tropiezo de Rex el cual se acerco a ella apropósito.

Fíjate tu, Loba perdedora – peleaba Rex mientras se fijaba que Simón se acercaba.

Cállate, cabeza de manzana – le decía Jessica a Rex que intentaba no caer al suelo.

Tienes razón mi cabello no es como el tuyo… por que el tuyo es hermoso y suave… hermoso para una chica como tu sabes… – halagaba falsamente Rex mientras la tomaba de los brazos a lo que Jessica solo intentaba sacarse de el.

Oye déjala tranquila – defendía Simón mientras se ponía atrás de Jessica.

Tienes razón no me le acercare, y sabes donde estará lejos de mi – dijo Rex mientras empujaba a Simón el cual se llevo junto con el a Jessica los cuales terminaron cayendo al suelo muy cerca de Chris.

Están fuera – avisaba Chris con una sonrisa a la cámara.

Lo siento – pedía disculpas Simón poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza, mientras que Jessica solo se levantaba y ignoraba al rubio por su enojo.

**Confesionario.**

Dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo chasqueando los dedos Rex mientras ponía sus Manos detrás de la cabeza y silbaba – esto es muy fácil.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Hola Teddie – saludaba burlonamente Rex a Ted mientras este se enfurecía.

No le hagas caso, solo quiere hacerte enojar – le advertía Dark desde otro extremo del acantilado.

Con que tu eres Teddie, Teddie, Teddie, Teddie, Teddie, oye que nombre mas tonto no lo crees – molestaba Rex mientras Ted se ponía rojo de la ira.

Cierra la boca – gritaba Ted mientras intento golpear a Rex pero este se aparto haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibro y cayera al suelo con sus demás compañeros.

Bonita vista, no te preocupes yo les mando saludos a tus compañeros – le gritaba desde arriba Rex a un enojado Ted que se encontraba abajo con los demás.

Hay poco sol, tendré que apurarme – dijo Danny mientras escalaba rápido.

El sol? – preguntaba dudando Tobi a su compañera.

A veces no entiendo algunas cosas que dice – respondía Sam.

Si es un poco rara – contestaba Lys llegando a donde estaban ellos.

Puedo oírlos – les gritaba Danny a lo que los chicos solo ignoraron lo que habían dicho y siguieron con su camino.

Oye Rex que haces – preguntaba como si nada Alexander a Rex.

Que te parece que hago, intento escalar este acantilado – le respondía Rex a Alexander mientras escalaban – escucha no tengo tiempo para hablar.

Que es esto – preguntaba Tailor sin tomarle importancia al objeto que había tomado, pero luego vio que había sacado una bomba.

AAAAAAHH – Gritaba del susto Brian mientras se arrojaba hacia el suelo por el susto que le provoco ver el explosivo que sostenía la chica.

Que le sucede – preguntaba como si nada Tailor mientras arrojaba hacia atrás lo que pensaron que era una bomba pero en realidad era una piedra, la cual le impacto en la cabeza a Adam mientras el chico caía al suelo.

Oigan esta suavecito – halagaba Adam tocando el suelo que estaba muy suave, mientras se fijaba muy bien que una manta era la que estaba encima del suelo con un bulto debajo.

Es por que debajo esta la ropa sucia de los pasantes – anunciaba Chris mientras los que estaban debajo se daban cuenta.

No pudieron poner otra cosa – decía Jessica tapándose la nariz.

¡NO! – Respondía Chris.

Pudo ser peor, pudieron haber puesto la ropa interior del Chef Hatchet – bromeaba Simón con Jessica y esta solo reía por su comentario.

No puedo – fue lo ultimo que dijo Alexander antes de caer al suelo, ya que no podía seguir escalando.

Esto es muy fácil – decía Tobi escalando el acantilado.

Podría hasta componer una canción mientras escalo – bromeaba Tom ante la situación.

Lo lograre – pensaba Johnny mientras subía pero cuando su mano toco una piedra que había ahí, de inmediato noto que era una lagartija que trepaba por ahí en ese momento, inmediatamente el se tiro del acantilado por miedo al reptil.

**Confesionario.**

Ese tipo es un poco miedoso – expresaba Rob refiriéndose a Johhny mientras miraba hacia los lados – oye y es bueno trabajar en esto – preguntaba Rob a un camarógrafo que estaba afuera del confesionario a lo que el camarógrafo asintió moviendo de arriba a abajo – oh vamos se que lo dices solo por que Chris te dijo que lo dijeras – decía Rob a lo que el camarógrafo asintió nuevamente con la cámara pero mas lento – sabes podemos llevarnos bien, por cierto tienes acceso a algunos materiales que te pudiera pedir.

**Fin del confesionario.**

No entiendo por que pusieron a los campistas hasta alla arriba – se preguntaba Drew subiendo.

Es un desafio, en pocas palabras, para hacernos sufrir – decía Julieta escalando también.

No importa, lograre llegar – se proponía Drew escalando el lugar.

Haku, cuanto mas falta – preguntaba Nico escalando junto con su compañera.

Ya casi Nico, pronto llegaremos – respondía Haku a su amigo.

Al menos estando aquí, no estoy cerca de Rex un rato – dijo Nico.

Me encantan las alturas… – exclamaba Britney mirando hacia abajo.

Britney Spears – le gritaba Rob llegando a donde ella.

¡Hola Rob!, a que vienes – saludaba con una sonrisa en la cara a Rob.

Simplemente me canse de hablar con Rex, no hacia mas que decir que no tenia tiempo para hablar – contaba Rob a Brit.

Ya casi llego – pronunciaba Haku intentando llegar a la cima lo cual casi logra, pero en ese momento se resbala y cuando estaba apunto de caer alguien la ayudo.

Te tengo – decía Francisco el cual ya había escalado y era el primero en llegar a la cima, mientras tomaba a Haku y la subía hasta arriba junto con el.

Gracias… pero no se supone que eres del otro equipo – preguntaba dudosa Haku a Dark.

Seré del otro equipo… pero no por eso te dejare caer – le contestaba Francisco dándole la mano – francisco pero dime Dark.

Un gusto soy… Haku – saludaba Haku a Dark.

Haku… gran nombre – alaga Dark el nombre de Haku.

Chica, logre llegar ¡grandioso! – exclama Brit, llegando y detrás de ella llegaban Rob, Drew y Julieta.

Oigan me pueden ayudar – les hablaba un recién llegado Nico intentando subir el final.

Oh… descuida yo te ayudo – dijo Dark dándole la mano a Nico para pudiera subir.

Gracias Dark – agradecía Nico mientras que Dark se asomaba hacia abajo para ver a sus demás compañeros.

Gracias tonto – decía Rex mientras salía desde atrás y pateaba en el trasero a Francisco para que cayera hacia el suelo, lo cual eventualmente sucedió.

¡Dark! – gritaba Haku a su nuevo amigo el cual cayo al suelo.

Descuida esta bien – le respondía Jessica observando al recién caído Francisco.

¡REX!, Por que lo hiciste – preguntaba molesta Haku a Rex,

Si, eso no era necesario – retaba Drew a Rex la cual acababa de llegar.

Es del equipo contrario, en lugar de molestarte deberías agradecerme – respondía Rex mientras esperaba a sus demás compañeros.

**Confesionario.**

Rex no me agrada – expresaba molesta Haku – como se atreve a votar a alguien que nos ayudo – expresaba Haku.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Acaso Dark, no sabe que no hay que confiar en nadie – dijo Viviana escalando recién llegando a la cima.

Quizás, solo intentaba ser amable – le respondía Tailor la cual también ya había llegado.

En este juego, ser amable te cuesta muy caro – le contestaba Viviana.

Ya estamos todos? – preguntaba Brit.

Solo falta Johnny – respondía Haku mirando a Johnny que todavía no llegaba.

No ya llegaron todos, yo los espero aquí – les decía Johnny desde abajo el cual no se dieron cuenta de su incidente con la lagartija, a excepción de Rob.

Muy bien pingüinos, ya pueden buscar a sus compañeros – les avisaba Chris mientras los pingüinos explosivos, solo se dieron la vuelta y vieron un hotel.

**Pingüinos.**

De donde salio este hotel? – preguntaba confundida Drew mirando un hotel 5 estrellas justo enfrente de ellos.

No tengo idea – respondía también confundida Britney.

Fabuloso, como lo dije, que irónico verdad – exclamaba feliz Haku al ver el hotel que ella había mencionado.

Si que coincidencia – expresaba sin nada de humor Anna.

Seguro que ahí nos darán información de donde están los campistas – opinaba Nico mientras se dirigían hacia el hotel, al cual llegaban rápidamente, luego de eso tocaron el timbre y alguien detrás de la puerta hablo.

Quien es… – preguntaba una voz detrás de la puerta.

Soy Rob – respondía Rob ya que el fue quien toco la puerta.

Ese es un nombre? – preguntaba el hombre detrás de la puerta mientras que los de su equipo rieron ligeramente.

Bueno, si ese es mi segundo nombre, algún problema? – respondía algo furioso Rob.

Tranquilo, no te enojes – le proponía Brit a Rob mientras este agradecía.

Tienes razón – le contestaba Rob mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa – bueno podrías abrir.

Primero digan la contraseña – preguntaba el tipo detrás de la puerta.

Adivinare… Chris es guapo – le contestaba Julieta mientras que rodeaba los ojos.

Incorrecto – exclamaba el tipo detrás de la puerta, mientras esperaba otra respuesta de los campistas.

Chris es súper genial – intentaba Drew.

Incorrecto – respondía nuevamente el tipo.

Chris es el mejor – intentaba tambien Brit.

Incorrecto – exclamaba nuevamente.

Chris es muy muy muy buena onda – intentaba Haku.

Incorrecto, aunque estuviste cerca – exclamaba nuevamente el tipo.

Ahora es mi turno – exclamaba Rex tranquilo mientras de una patada tumba la puerta haciendo que esta se abra – y que tal?

Esa era – decía aturdido el pasante.

Eso fue fácil – respondía Julieta mientras todos sus compañeros entraron a el hotel.

Con que era un pasante – decía Brit, al ver que al sujeto.

Si bueno debo decirles algo – estaba por contarles el pasante cuando no lo dejaron hablar.

Bien, tienen alguna información de donde puedan estar los campistas – pregunta Nico mientras que el pasante solo intentaba hablar.

De echo… - iba a decir algo el tipo cuando es callado de nuevo.

Ya di donde están – preguntaba molesta Rex.

Están en… - respondía el pasante pero es callado.

Dilo – le preguntaban todos al unísono.

¡ESTAN AQUI! – Exclama molesto el tipo, por fin pudiendo decir lo que quería – tomen esto, aquí dice quien será su compañero – decía el pasante mientras les entregaba unas hojas con el nombre estampado de su compañero en grande.

SI – Exclamaban todos felices por que les toco con alguien que ellos querían.

A que bien, gracias – agradecía Brit mientras que todos, empezaban a buscar a sus compañeros por todo el hotel.

Veamos donde estará Owen – preguntaba Rob mientras empezaba a buscar a Owen.

Seguro que esta en la cocina – contestaba Brit al chico de cabello castaño.

No es mala idea, gracias, vamos te ayudare a buscar a tu compañero también – le agradecía Rob mientras iban a buscar a Owen y a la compañera de Brit.

Donde estará Izzy – preguntaba a si misma Haku.

No tengo idea, pero vamos a los cuartos tal vez la hallemos – sugería Drew mientras se iban a buscar a Izzy.

Duncan – gritaban Rex y Anna al unísono.

Que? Duncan es tu compañero? – ambos nuevamente al unísono.

No me digas que tendré que compartir contigo – se quejaba Anna.

Oh… vamos, te conveniente que compartas conmigo – respondía Rex.

No lo creo – contestaba Anna.

Como sea, solo busquemos – proponía Rex.

¡OWEN! – gritaba de alegría Rob mientras encontraba a su compañero.

¡Chicos!, hola Rob – dijo Owen con un poco de risa, lo cual hizo enojar un poco a Rob, pero Brit lo calmo diciéndole que no vale la pena enojarse.

¡Lindsay! – decia feliz Brit de haber encontrado a su compañera.

Hola Britana – saludaba Lindsay a Britney.

Ahm… soy Britney, pero no importa – contestaba Brit.

Veamos… - pensaba Nico seriamente mientras empezaba a buscar a su compañero – bien, si yo fuera un geek a donde estuviera – se preguntaba Nico buscando a Cody en su habitación la cual estaba vacía, así que se sentó en la cama.

¡Auch! – exclamo una voz conocida por Nico, el cual miro debajo de la cama.

Que haces aquí – preguntaba Nico mirando a Cody el cual estaba escondido debajo de su cama.

Me escondo – respondía este un poco tembloroso.

Adivinare, te escondes de Sierra – preguntaba Nico, lo cual el geek asintió – escucha si te quieres librar de ella acompáñame.

De acuerdo, y a donde vamos – hacia caso Cody acompañando a Nico.

Pues al campamento, acaso no sabes que tenemos que ser compañeros? – preguntaba Nico.

No me dijeron nada – respondía Cody siguiendo a Nico.

No importa sígueme – contestaba Nico mientras ambos chicos salían a encontrarse con su equipo.

Me pregunto donde estará Tyler, Harold y Noah – se preguntaba Rob buscando a los ya mencionados.

Noah estará en nuestro equipo – preguntaba entusiasmada Haku.

Ahm… Si – Contestaba Rob a lo que Haku se puso muy feliz, y empezó a saltar muy emocionada.

Y ahora que, tuvo otro de sus ataques – preguntaba Rex llegando junto con Anna y Duncan.

Solo dije que Noah estaría en nuestro equipo – respondía Rob mientras que Rex levantaba una ceja.

Es que me emociona el conocer a Noah – contestaba Haku aun feliz.

No se por que te emocionas por conocer a un come libros – decía Duncan a lo que Haku se ponía molesta y le clavaba una mirada asesina.

Al menos el no engañaría a su novia – respondía molesta Haku a lo que Duncan no respondió nada, pero se puso enojado.

Bueno, bueno, mejor sera calmarnos y seguir buscando – calmaba el ambiente un poco Brit intentando calmar a Haku.

Si sera mejor hacerle caso a Brizné – dijo Lindsay.

Lindsay soy ¡Britney! – le repetía su nombre la castaña a la rubia.

Chicos ya volví – les hablaba Nico llegando junto con Cody.

¡Hola Cody! – saludaba Haku al recién llegado, mientras que el chico estaba por saludar pero dos chicos interrumpieron el momento.

Mira lo que puedo hacer – le explicaba Tyler a Harold llegando a donde estaban ellos, mientras intentaba hacer una voltereta, pero le salía mal y caía fuertemente contra el suelo.

Casi, deberías esforzarte mas – sugería Harold a Tyler que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Genial, solo nos faltan ¡Noah y… - estaba por decir Haku cuando Brit le puso la mano en la boca y Haku solo la miro.

No digas su nombre, tu sabes por que – le dijo Rob en el oído a Haku mientras miraban a Owen que se tiro un gas en ese momento.

Entiendo – respondía Haku mientras iba con Drew a buscar a Izzy.

Bien busquemos al tonto y terminemos con esto de una vez – le dijo Duncan a Anna.

Esta en su cuarto – contestaba Owen – nunca salio de ahí desde que llegamos.

Entonces vamos – les decia a todos Brit mientras que iban a buscar a Noah.

**Lobos.**

Ya casi – exclamaba Mireya la cual era la ultima en subir por parte de los lobos Vengadores – ¡si lo logre! – expresaba la chica.

Al fin – exclamaba Viviana ante el retraso.

Lobos, pueden ir a buscar – les permitía Chris a los campistas ir a buscar a su compañero, en el momento todos salían directo hacia el hotel.

Ted se quedo alla abajo, super – decia Tobi a Tomas.

Si, así no nos fastidiara por un rato – agregaba Tom ante el comentario de su amigo.

Exacto es este mismo – comentaba Josh emocionado acordándose del momento en que lo vio.

Ahora solo tenemos que tocar – dijo Sam acercándose a la puerta y Tomas toco.

Quien es? – preguntaba el tipo.

Soy Tom – respondía Tom diciéndole su nombre.

Al menos tienes un nombre mejor – comentaba el pasante detrás de la puerta.

Eh… gracias – agradecía confundido Tomas.

Deberías ver un nombre que si es malísimo – le decía Tobi refiriéndose a Ted.

Ahora dime la contraseña – preguntaba el pasante mientras que Viviana se pone enfrente de la puerta.

No tengo tiempo para tonterías, escucha eh tenido una de mis peores noches, asi que o abres esa maldita puerta o no amanecerás con tu patética vida – decia Viviana con un tono fuerte, a lo que el pasante se asusto y les abrió la puerta rápidamente.

**Confesionario.**

Eso fue… fabuloso – comentaba sorprendida y emocionada Tailor refiriéndose a Viviana.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Aquí tienen – les decía el pasante mientras les entregaba una hoja de papel con el nombre de su compañero estampado en grande.

No debemos perder tiempo, busquen rápido – les comentaba Tobi a su equipo mientras todos corrían a buscar.

Donde podrá estar – dudaba Tomas de donde encontrar a Bridgette.

Oigan, el Zeke ah llegado, y es hora de ganar – alardeaba Ezekiel llegando junto con Tobi.

Como lo encontraste tan rápido – preguntaba Tom.

Fácil, solo dije la palabra "Zeke", me voltee y ahí estaba – respondía Tobi.

Uno menos – contaba Tobi.

Genial – contestaba Tomas mientras observaba a Geoff que llegaba junto con Bridgette obviamente besándose.

Dos menos – contaba Tobi.

Viejo, llegaron tan pronto? – le preguntaba Geoff a Tobi mientras el se calmaba un poco.

Mas bien llegamos tarde – respondía Tobi.

Bien veamos… tengo que encontrar a Heather, Courtney y Alejandro – se proponía Tom – diablos por que todo el trabajo lo tengo que hacer yo – decía Tom mientras empezaba a buscar y se topaba con alguien.

Trent donde estas? – preguntaba gritando Julieta mientras nadie le respondía, en ese momento se da la vuelta y se topa con Tomas.

Eh… Hola – saludaba Tomas a Julieta.

Hola – saludaba igualmente Julieta.

Tu eres del equipo de los pingüinos verdad? – preguntaba Tomas a la chica.

Si y que haces aquí? – le preguntaba Julieta.

Busco a Courtney – contestaba Tom.

Y yo a Trent – respondía Julieta también ante lo dicho por Tom.

Bien ayudame y yo te ayudo – dijo Tom mientras empezaban a buscar junto con Julieta a sus compañeros de equipo.

Por que piensas que Courtney esta en el cuarto de Trent – preguntaba Julieta.

Busque en todo los cuartos menos en este – respondía el chico acompañando a la chica.

**Lobos y Pingüinos.**

Izzy donde estas – llamaba Drew pero nadie respondía.

Hemos buscado ya un buen rato – dijo Haku observando el lugar, mientras ambas se apoyan contra la pared.

Si, pero no me iré de aquí sin ella, eh pasado un día loco en el bosque y me gusto, pero seria mejor si la encontrara – hablaba Drew a Haku.

Al menos Noah estará con nosotros – exclamaba Feliz otra vez Haku.

No entiendo por que te gusta la idea de que un aburrido como el, este en nuestro equipo – dudaba Drew.

No es tan aburrido, solo es un poco… serio – respondía sin hallar palabras Haku.

Sigo pensando que es un aburrido – contestaba Drew.

Mejor sigamos buscando – cambiaba de tema Haku un poco enojada a su compañera de equipo.

Donde podrá estar? – preguntaba Drew mientras ambas no se fijaban que estaban apoyadas en la puerta de su habitación.

Tal vez si probamos aquí – le sugería Haku señalando su habitación.

Bien – aceptaba Drew acercándose y tocando la puerta – Izzy, lista para irnos?

Izzy esta lista, le diré que salga – dijo Izzy hablando en tercera persona, mientras quebraba la puerta de su habitación haciéndola pedazos y saludaba a las dos chicas como si nada.

**Con los demás.**

Por que tendría que seguirlos – preguntaba Noah en su habitación, negándose a seguir a sus compañeros, sin quitarle el ojo a su lectura.

Por que si no perderemos – le pedía Nico a Noah.

Escucha o te mueves, o te moveré yo – retaba Duncan a Noah mientras este solo hacia caso y los acompañaba.

Esta bien – aceptaba Noah sin nada de ganas dejando de leer su libro un momento y levantándose de su cama, acompañando al grupo.

Genial solo faltan – iba a decir Nico cuando las ultimas de su equipo llegaron.

Ya estamos todos – preguntaba una recién llegada Haku.

Si, es hora de irnos – respondía Nico mientras todos salían de ahí directamente hacia la puerta del hotel.

Soy un gran fan tuyo, me das tu autógrafo – decía Josh mientras encontraba a Sierra y sacaba una cámara rápidamente y se tomaba una foto junto con ella, para luego empezar a decirle un millón de cosas sobre que el es su mas grande fan, para luego decirle que creo que una pagina solo para fans de ella y que es su favorita de Drama Total, a lo que Sierra no lograba ni responder por que Josh siempre la interrumpía para preguntarle sobre otro tema.

Listo – dice Tom mientras llegaba junto con Courtney, Heather y Alejandro.

Por que te tardaste tanto encontrándonos – preguntaba Courtney un poco molesta a Tom.

No soy adivino y se donde estan todos – respondía Tom haciendo señas de adivino.

Te tardaste un poco, no lo crees – respondía Viviana llegando con su compañera Gwen.

No me digan que ella, estará con nosotros – dijo Courtney furiosa mirando a Gwen mientras ella solo intentaba desviar la mirada asesina de Courtney.

Deberías calmarte – sugería Tom intentando calmar a Courtney.

Si en lugar de echarle el ojo a Gwen, deberíamos ver a "otros" – dijo Lys refiriéndose a Alejandro.

Escuchen, les conviene tenerme a mi, a menos que quieran a otras personas – decía Alejandro mientras miraban a Owen el cual se llevaba todo del refrigerador.

Bien chicos, ya estamos todos es hora de lárganos – avisaba Dark corriendo y largándose del hotel, haciendo que los dos equipos vallan muy parejos.

**Al terminar de buscar y encontrar a todos los campistas.**

Todos los equipos lograron bajar, a excepción de Owen que no quería despedirse de la buena comida y tuvieron un pequeño retraso con el, luego ambos equipos bajaron por el acantilado, esta vez por cuerdas de seguridad las cuales hicieron mas seguros sus aterrizases, al llegar abajo Chris empezó a hablarles a todos.

Bien campistas es hora de decirles a todos quienes seran sus compañeros – explicaba Chris McLean a todos.

Ya sabemos, nos lo dijeron alla arriba – dijo Julieta mostrando la hoja que les dieron a todos.

Recordatorio, despedir al pasante – susurraba Chris, mientras se dirigía a todos otra vez – los compañeros se dividirán así, por los Lobos vengadores, Mireya, Tomas y Danny con Geoff, Kevin con… como se llama… Ezekiel?... como sea, Tailor y Ted con Courtney, Jessica con Alejandro, Viviana con Gwen, Francisco y Arellys con Bridgette, Simón y Sam con Heather, Josh con Sierra.

A Quien se le ocurre escoger a Alejandro como Compañero – exclamaba Arellys.

Oye – se quejaba Jessica molesta.

Tres compañeros, valla eso es genial – decía Geoff ante sus nuevos compañeros.

Bueno parece que seremos compañeros – decía Tomas a Mireya.

Si supongo – aceptaba Mireya.

Yo también, asi que no me olviden – recordaba Danny detrás de ellos.

Asi… cierto – contestaba Tomas.

Muy bien Ezekiel, haré todo lo posible para que ganes este juego – le dijo Tobi a Ezekiel.

Si seguro nosotros ganaremos – se confiaba Ezekiel por las palabras de su amigo.

Ahora los pingüinos explosivos – anunciaba Chris mientras todos ponían atención – Haku y Drew con Izzy, Nico con Cody, Anna y Rex con Duncan, Rob con Owen, Johnny con DJ, Adam con Noah, Britney con Lindsay, Alexander con Tyler, Julieta con Trent, Brian con Harold.

En ese momento casi todas las chicas de la isla miraron a Julieta.

**Confesionario.**

Suertuda – expresaba Sam ante las cámaras, por el compañero de Julieta.

En momentos como estos, mejor hubiera sido una de los pingüinos – expresaba Arellys.

Por que ella y no yo – se quejaba Mireya ante la cámara.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Por que todas te miran así – preguntaba Trent siendo visto por todas las chicas.

Debe ser por mi compañero – respondía Julieta con su nuevo compañero.

**Confesionario.**

Mientras Trent siga aquí, todas las chicas se fijaran solo en el – pensaba Johnny – en casos como estos lo mejor seria votarlo, aunque también esta la opción de que se reconcilie con Gwen, pero es casi imposible por que ella esta con Duncan y necesitaría un cómplice para eso, y no creo que halla otra persona con esa idea aquí en la isla.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Es hora de la segunda parte del desafió – les avisaba Chris a los campistas.

Aun hay mas – preguntaba Adam.

Si, por que ahora los nuevos campistas deberán cargar en la espalda a los viejos campistas, hasta llegar al campamento, el primero que llegue, gana por su equipo y ganara una recompensa – explicaba Chris mientras todos se le quedan viendo al Pobre Rob y su compañero Owen.

**Confesionario.**

Nadie me dijo sobre cargar en la espalda, de ser así hubiera escogido mejor a Noah o Cody – expresaba Rob.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Esto es ridículo – se quejaba Rob quien en esos momento ya tenia a Owen montado en la espalda y listo para la carrera al campamento, en cuanto a los demás, igualmente todos estaban preparados.

Preparados – preguntaba Chris.

NO – Respondieron todos.

Fuera – gritaba Chris mientras todos salen corriendo con su compañero en la espalda.

**Carrera Final.**

Que sucede por que vas tan lento – preguntaba Owen a Rob que iba un poco lento.

Nada, solo me tomo mi tiempo – contestaba Rob haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para aguantar a Owen, siguiendo hacia delante.

Vamos Tobi, el Zeke quiere ganar – gritaba Ezekiel a su compañero mientras este corría.

Hago lo que puedo Ezekiel – dijo Tobi.

Tobi y Zeke ganaran este desafió – decía Ezekiel a Tobi.

Vamos, acaso no pueden ir mas rápido – apuraba Heather la cual llevaba dos compañeros debajo de ella.

No se por que la elegí – se molestaba Simón.

Dale una oportunidad – pedía Sam.

Vamos tontos no quiero perder contra Alejandro – les decía Heather a ambos chicos.

Al – intentaba conversar Jessica.

¡No me llames Al! – se molestaba el latino.

Como quieras – decía Jessica.

Apúrate, Heather esta adelante y no perderé contra ella – le dijo Alejandro a Jessica.

Pero Heather es de nuestro equipo – dudaba Jessica.

Lo se, pero llegaremos antes que ella – terminaba de decir Alejandro mientras Jessica alcanzaba y rebasaba a Heather.

Mas rápido debiluchos – les decía Heather a Simón y Sam.

**Confesionario.**

Yo llevando a Heather en mi espalda… ¡Esto es un delirio, un delirio! – expresaba Simón a la cámara algo confundido.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Esto es divertido – Haku con su compañera Izzy montada en ella.

No hay como llevar a alguien en tu espalda – gritaba Drew.

Díganlo por ustedes – les decía desde atrás Rob.

Arre Caballo – les decía Izzy mientras tomaba por los cabellos a Drew y Haku.

Quizás quiere ir mas rápido – pensaba Drew.

Lo que digas – dijo Haku corriendo súper rápido junto con Drew y Izzy en su espalda.

¡Cody! Al fin te encuentro – exclamaba Sierra al haber encontrado al Geek.

No digas mas, ahí voy – le decía Nico a Cody mientras corre mas rápido para huir de Sierra.

Alcánzalo – le ordenaba Sierra a Josh.

Y si mejor te hablo de lo bueno que es conocerte – proponía Josh.

¡NO!, Alcánzalo – le volvía a ordenar Sierra a Josh.

… esta bien – obedecía de mala gana Josh mientras intentaba alcanzar a Nico.

Como manejo – se preguntaba Lindsay encima de Brit.

No manejas, yo hago el trabajo – respondía Brit.

No hay ningún palo de frutas por aquí, verdad? – le preguntaba Adam a Noah.

No lo se ni me importa – respondía con poco interés Noah.

¡GWEN! – Gritaba con enojo Courtney desde atrás de la gótica, mientras que esta solo intentaba apurarse.

No puedes ir mas rápido – dijo Gwen a su compañera Viviana intentando hacerla que fuera mas rápido.

Tal vez… aunque te merecerías una lección por parte de Courtney – reía un

poco Viviana.

No me digas que estas de su lado – preguntaba Gwen a su compañera.

Solo digo que te equivocaste en robarle el novio – decía Viviana como si nada siendo perseguidos por Courtney.

Mas rápido – les decía Courtney a sus compañeros al haber oído lo que dijo Viviana, al principio Ted no quería obedecer pero después Tailor lo convenció.

De acuerdo, que quieres – preguntaba Gwen cruzándose de brazos a Viviana.

Simplemente que digas que lo que hiciste estuvo mal – le respondía Viviana.

No lo haré – se negaba Gwen.

Como quieras – le hablaba Viviana mientras empezaba a retroceder y acercarse a Courtney.

Ni creas que lo haré – se seguía negando Gwen.

Me pregunto que se sentirá ser golpeada – preguntaba con malicia Viviana a Gwen la cual observo que estaba a escasos centímetros de Gwen.

¡Lo que hice estuvo mal!, feliz – exclamaba molesta Gwen.

Oh… mas que contenta – contestaba Viviana corriendo mas rápido.

No huyas – le gritaba Courtney a Gwen.

Pensé que un Punk pesaba mas – preguntaba Rex llevando a Duncan en la espalda mas adelante.

Mejor corre – le dijo Anna la cual llevaba en la otra mitad a Duncan.

Saben, parece somos los que menos nos cansaremos, digo, somos tres cargando a uno – opinaba Danny mientras llevaba a Geoff junto con Mireya y Tomas.

Sigo pensando que le habrá pasado a Rob – se preguntaba Johnny llevando en la espalda a DJ.

Seguro estarán bien – animaba DJ a su compañero.

Estoy por patearte el trasero – le gritaba Simón junto con Sam, corriendo con Heather encima de el.

Mejor me apuro – se apuraba Johnny a correr mas rápido.

Y vemos a Haku, Drew y Izzy por parte de los pingüinos explosivos llegando a la línea de meta, seguidos justo a su lado por Viviana y Gwen – esperaba Chris mientras los ya mencionados estaban a escasos metros de llegar.

Dile Black – gritaba Tailor corriendo.

Vamos mis fieles corcerles, ganemos y llevemos la medalla al establo – gritaba como loca Izzy mientras sacaba un pescado de su bolsillo y golpeaba en la cara a Gwen.

No perderé con una loca – se prometía Viviana haciendo sus esfuerzos para llegar primero.

Y será un final de fotografía – anunciaba Chris sacando una cámara que le trajo un pasante al cual posteriormente le dijo que le trajera una mejor.

En ese momento pasan las dos, pero solo Chris logro tomar la foto decisiva para ver quien era el ganador.

y…? – preguntaron todos mientras terminaban de llegar y Rob era el ultimo en llegar luego se tiro en el suelo a respirar un poco.

¡Los Pingüinos Explosivos se llevan la victoria! – les avisaba Chris, a lo que los pingüinos se pusieron a festejar (excepto Noah), y los Lobos se pusieron furiosos.

Necesito aire – pedía Rob tirándose en el suelo, mientras Owen estaba por darle aire, pero el se negó diciendo rápidamente "Estoy bien, gracias amigo".

Y ganaron la cabaña con mejor mantenimiento y piscina – anunciaba Chris mostrándoles su nueva cabaña, la cual estaba muy grande y mas espaciosa que de costumbre y con piscina incluida.

De haberlo sabido, hubiera echo un mejor esfuerzo – decía Lys mirando la piscina.

Podríamos compartirla con el otro equipo – opinaba Trent.

Como quieras – ignoraba lo dicho Duncan.

Muy bien campistas, hoy no habrán expulsados, solo fue una recompensa, pueden ir a sus cabañas las cuales son cuatro (dos para los ex campistas y dos para los nuevos campistas), vallan a descansar los veré ¡pronto! – se despedía Chris haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Quiero ser la primera en probarla – gritaba Haku mientras se arrojaba hacia la piscina.

Al menos no eliminaremos – se alegraba un poco Lys.

**En la noche.**

Este día estuvo fantástico – exclamaba aun feliz Haku.

Si todo a excepción de Rex – recordaba Nico.

No lo menciones – se enfurecía Haku al oir ese nombre.

Como no íbamos a ganar si yo estoy aquí – alardeaba Alexander.

No exageres tanto – le dijo Adam – además ganamos gracias a Haku.

Es cierto Haku eres la mejor – halagaba Nico.

No es para tanto – dijo Haku dándole crédito a todos – lo hicimos todos juntos.

Pero gracias a ti tenemos piscina – señalaba Julieta la piscina.

Y gracias al golpe que Izzy le dio a Gwen, aunque Haku fue la que corrió – recordaba Nico el momento.

Me encanto cargar a alguien en mi espalda – decía Brit recordando el desafió.

Dilo por ti misma, no se como estará Rob – le contestaba Johnny sobre su compañero.

No te quejes, estuvo divertido verlo cargar a Owen – decía Brit recordando el momento.

Si el día no estuvo tan mal – animaba Julieta a su equipo.

A excepción de la naturaleza – decía Adam tocándose la cabeza.

Así perdón – se disculpaba Haku por el golpe que le dio a Adam.

Pero los osos – recordaba Johnny.

Ya les dije, dentro de una semana los osos serán mas cariñosos que cualquier otra cosa – explicaba Brian a su equipo.

Espero no tener que volver al bosque – pensaba Johnny un poco asustado por el bosque.

Eres un miedoso, quizás Brian es mas valiente que tu – se burlaba Alexander de su amigo, por el temor a varias cosas.

No soy miedoso – se defendía Johnny – solo le temo a unas cuantas cosas.

No te sientas mal por tenerle miedo a algo, ya veras que los superaras – lo animaba Drew dándole un pequeño abrazo al chico, lo cual lo hizo ruborizarse.

Amigo, acaso te… - iba a decir Adam cuando Johnny lo interrumpió.

Y que tal te fue a ti – le preguntaba Johnny a Anna.

Que te importa – le respondía Anna mientras iba a su cabaña.

Genial, yo también la pase genial – intentaba animar Johnny.

**Confesionario.**

Es una de las pocas veces que veo Hombres sonrojarse – expresaba Adam en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

te preguntas por que estas aquí, verdad – preguntaba Rex a Rob el cual estaban detrás de una de las cabañas.

Si, que quieres – pedía ir al grano Rob.

Solo pedirte un pequeño favor – pedía Rex.

Un favor, eso nadie lo creería, vamos escúpelo de una vez – volvía a apurar Rob.

Veras te vi todo el día hoy, y debo decir que eres el único que parece que tiene al menos un poco de inteligencia en este juego – elogiaba Rex a Rob.

Supongo – aceptaba Rob.

Así que, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que elijas, si quieres estar con los perdedores o con los ganadores – ofrecía Rex dándole la mano a Rob.

Con los ganadores – aceptaba Rob dándole la mano a Rex.

**Confesionario.**

Seré sincero no confió en Rex, pero no tengo de otra tendré que seguirle el juego por un rato, quiero aclarar, no soy malo solo un buen jugador, espero lo entiendan mis amigos, los villanos no me agradan, mi tío participo en un reality y fue expulsado por un villano, espero eso no me pase a mi, ¡TIO GANARE POR TI! – pedía Rob excusándose.

**Fin del Confesionario.**

Trato echo – aceptaba Rob

Has hecho un buen trato – le respondía Rex.

**Confesionario.**

Veré hasta a donde puedo llegar con ese inútil, cuando no me sirva lo echare de aquí – expresaba Rex con mirada fría.

**Fin del confesionario.**

No puedo creer que hallamos perdido, y contra un equipo que tiene un nombre tierno y explosivo – se quejaba Simón con su equipo.

Deja de quejarte y mejor dame algo de tomar – dijo medio enojada Tailor a lo que Simón saco una bebida de su mochila.

Será para la próxima – animaba Tomas.

Estuvimos cerca hubiéramos ganado si la chica del otro equipo no fuera tan "bipolar" – decía Mireya pensando en Haku.

Esa chica es buena jugadora, tiene lo necesario para haber entrado aquí – hablaba Dark sobre lo buena que es Haku.

Tal vez, pero todos nosotros tenemos lo necesario también – decía Tobi a Dark.

Solo digo que es, buena jugadora – terminaba de decir Dark.

Oigan y donde esta Ted? – preguntaba Jessica a su equipo.

Seguro esta afuera – contestaba Tomas.

Entonces ve tu a buscarlo – le dijo Tobi a Viviana.

Por que tengo que ir yo – pregunta molesta Black.

Por que nadie de aquí lo soporta – contestaba Tobi mientras todos asentían.

Y crees que yo si? – preguntaba Black levantando una ceja.

No lo creo, pero ve votamos para ver quien iba y tu perdiste – termino de decir Tobi, mientras Viviana se limito a ir a buscar a Ted, el cual estaba un poco antes de llegar al muelle, sentado en el pasto.

Que haces aquí – preguntaba extrañada Viviana viendo como Ted estaba sentado en el pasto contemplando la vista y el paisaje.

Nada, solo intento relajarme por el día de hoy – respondía el chico mandón.

Tu relajarte?... hablas enserio – preguntaba Viviana a Ted.

Muy enserio, tal vez este enojado por perder, pero por eso vengo a aquí, para no enojarme por que son unos perdedores – se enfurecía Ted al recordarlos.

Todos? – preguntaba Viviana molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Excepto tu, casi ganas, eres la única chica que sabe lo que hace – halagaba Ted mirando el paisaje.

Ah… gracias – agradecía Viviana levantando una ceja, sorprendida por lo que decía Ted.

**Confesionario.**

Acaso tomo Droga – pensaba Black.

**Confesionario.**

Sabes, esto es mejor que pasar el día con los demás, tranquilo y relajado – expresaba Ted.

Has tomado algo, o la derrota te puso asi – preguntaba Viviana a Ted.

No me recuerdes que perdimos – decía ahora si un Ted enojado.

Como quieras, solo venia a decirte que ya es hora de dormir – le hablaba Black a Ted.

Esperare a que los demás se duerman, si entro seguro gritaran como retrasados "el sargento Ted fallo" – imitaba Ted la voz de un tonto.

Si creo que tienes razón – respondía con algo de risa Black.

Tu ríes? – preguntaba Ted sorprendido.

Que, Acaso piensas que soy un cuerpo sin sentimientos – le preguntaba Viviana seriamente.

No, solo que… eras muy seria, de acuerdo me iré ya – terminaba de decir Ted acompañando a Viviana a la cabaña – y que tal ser chica? – preguntaba Ted.

No sabes de que hablar verdad – preguntaba Viviana.

Creo que No – afirmaba Ted.

Y es así como toman los campistas sus primeros días aquí, si quieren seguir viendo al mejor presentador que ha habido en la televisión de toda la historia del mundo, sigan viendo Total Drama Team – anunciaba Chris – no podrían ser mas dramáticos.

Chris eres un… - iba a decir Viviana pero Ted le tapo la boca.

Si le dices algo, le ira mal a nuestro equipo – le susurraba Ted en la oreja.

Nos vemos – dijo Chris como si nada cortando con el episodio.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>bueno eso es todo por hoy, que les parecio?, en los proximos capitulos intentare ponerle mas Drama xD, nos vemos saludos<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3 "Guerra Paintball"**

Donde están nuestros compañeros – se preguntaba a si mismo con un poco de dudas Nico entrando al comedor y viendo a todos los campistas, menos a los viejos.

No se, habrá que esperar a Chris – respondía Julieta entrando a la sala.

Quizás sea cierto…– le respondía Nico a su compañera.

O quien sabe… – dudaba Adam justo detrás de Nico el cual recién se percato, mientras todos iban entrando al comedor.

El día de ayer estuvo fabuloso – recordaba Haku entrando al comedor.

Si y espero que el de hoy también – la secundaba Drew entrando igualmente al comedor.

No se por que, pero creo que hoy habrá que disparar – opinaba Haku haciendo una pistola con sus manos.

Lo crees? – preguntaba Nico un poco entusiasmado.

Tal vez… – respondía Haku a su amigo.

Mientras no vallamos al bosque todo bien – recordaba Johnny un poco decepcionado.

Te pasa algo? – preguntaba Drew la cual alcanzo a oir lo que dijo el rubio.

No nada importante… solo es… nada – respondía Johnny un poco mal.

Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – respondía Drew y Johnny cambiaba su tristeza por una sonrisa.

Esta bien… lo que pasa es que le tengo miedo a algo – empezaba a confesar Johnny a su compañera.

Todos le tenemos miedo a algo, no temas no le diré a nadie – le decía la castaña al chico rubio.

De acuerdo, le temo a… los… animales – confesaba Johnny con demasiada vergüenza en su rostro.

No es para tanto puedes superarlo – intentaba ayudar Drew a su compañero el cual le agradecía y la miraba perdida en ella.

**Confesionario.**

Drew, es la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, no solo es linda, también es la primera en no reírse de mi fobia, su actitud es única, su forma de ser están… están… Drew – expresaba Johnny con ojos de enamorado.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Ayer Owen casi le rompe la espalda a Rob – recordaba Adam lo ocurrido con su compañero de equipo.

Mejor que agradezca que no le dio respiración boca a boca – le dijo Anna pasando al lado de Adam el cual lo recordó algo asqueado.

Owen es muy amable – decía Julieta bromeando un poco.

Nada de recuerdos – repugnaba Alexander ante la acción del día anterior por parte de Rob.

Debió pensar en eso antes de escoger a Owen – le dijo Alexander a Adam.

Que no se queje, ya es suficiente soportar a alguien – decía Adam mirando a Alexander.

La piscina esta genial, hola chicos – entraba Britney saludando a todos sus compañeros de equipo.

Si esta grandiosa, deberías probarla – le ofrecía Rob llegando también y saludando a Anna..

Como sea – le decía Anna a Rob mientras se iba a sentar a su mesa.

Como lo predije, comida espantosa – se quejaba Alexander tocando la espantosa comida del Chef Hatchet con el tenedor, y la materia se empezó a mover.

No molestes – le respondía Adam a Alexander el cual solo ignoraba el comentario.

Me parece que no esta tan mal – intentaba ser optimista Nico, pero en ese momento la comida salta de su plato y se va – olvídenlo.

La comida no es la que esta mal, nuestros pensamientos están acostumbrados a ver a la buena salud como asquerosidades reflejadas en la comida – explicaba Brian acomodándose los lentes.

A nadie le importa eso – contestaba Rex picando su plato y haciendo que la comida se deje de mover.

A mi si, es muy informativo y me recuerda a mis clases de matemática – aceptaba Adam.

No me gusta pensar en las números – rechazaba Drew.

Como digas, cállate nerd, no ves que haces enfadar a la dulce belleza – contestaba esta vez Alexander a lo que Drew no le tomo importancia.

**Confesionario.**

Quien se cree esa chica para no prestarme atención, nadie se resiste a mi, soy hasta un regalo para ella – expresaba Alexander alardeando de el mismo.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Por que tardaste tanto – preguntaba Rex a Rob el cual llego un poco tarde.

Haku y Brit me invitaron a nadar en la piscina y fui con ellas antes de venir – contestaba Rob al pelirrojo.

No pudiste ir después, la piscina esta afuera de la cabaña – le respondía Rex a Rob recordándole la ubicación de la piscina.

Lo siento, es mala educación negar una invitación – contestaba Rob a su compañero.

A quien le importa – decía furiosos Rex – solo concéntrate en el juego.

Esto apesta – decía Ted tomando su bandeja y sentándose con los Lobos vengadores.

Que pasa "Sargento Teddie" – le preguntaba Viviana con énfasis en su sobre nombre.

En primera no me digas así, segunda como te dije en cuanto llegue a mi cabaña cierto tipo empezó a fastidiarme de que el haber perdido ayer fue mi culpa – respondía Ted con enojo.

Lo que pasa es que eres un Idiota…- Confeso Viviana haciendo que Ted se enojara un poco.

Al menos te lo dijo amablemente – Ayudaba con el asunto Tailor.

No eres un idiota, simplemente… no le caes bien a algunos – opinaba Mireya hacia su compañero.

No importa – finalizo Ted aun con cara de molesto.

No tengo hambre, necesito algo mas interesante, tal vez leer otro libro, pero tendré que conseguir mas – decía Danny mirando sin ganas su desayuno.

No te basta con leer todos esos libros que tienes – le preguntaba Jessica a Danny.

No – Respondía Danny a la chica Punk, retirándose de asiento.

Creo que la hiciste enojar – le hablaba Simón llegando y sentándose junto con Jessica.

Solo le dije la verdad – respondía Jessica volviendo a ver a su compañero.

Cuidado – advertía Simón hacia su compañera con un tono serio.

Por que? – preguntaba Jessica mirando al chico de cabellos castaños.

Por que la verdad hará que te vallas – bromeaba Simón con una pequeña risa.

Si claro – respondía Jessica.

No importa, sabes algo gracioso, ambos tenemos como compañero a las personas mas malvadas del juego – le dijo Simón a Jessica.

Y?... – le preguntaba Jessica al chico de la mochila.

Pues, supongo que eso es bueno… no crees – le respondía Simón con una mirada seductora a la chica.

**Confesionario.**

Me pregunto como Simón puede tener una mochila tan grande – expresaba Tomas en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Quien fue el gracioso que puso en mi camisa "aquí esta el tontoby" – preguntaba Tobi el cual noto que tenia una frase escrita detrás de su camisa la cual también había una flecha que señalaba una parte de su cuerpo.

¡OH! no lo se, supongo que fue alguien que dice la verdad – respondía Ted ante su compañero, en ese momento los dos se miraron fijamente con enojo.

Pueden dejar de pelearse y estar tranquilos un momento – les preguntaba molesta Viviana a ambos los cuales solo se dejaron de observar.

Las cosas podrían mejorar entre ustedes saben – les proponía Lys a ambos.

Paso, prefiero echarlo lo mas pronto posible – susurraba Tobi por lo bajo.

**Confesionario.**

Tal vez en nuestro equipo algunos no se lleven bien, y no somos tan unidos, pero espero que podamos trabajar juntos y llevarnos bien – expresaba Lys en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Me pregunto que será el desafió de hoy – se preguntaba Dark en el comedor, intentando hacer que su alimento se dejara de mover.

No estoy segura, habrá que esperar a Chris – respondia Lys mirando a su compañero.

Cualquiera que sea, debemos ganarlo, ya fue mucho con haber perdido ayer, debemos ganar hoy y punto – le ordenaba Ted a su compañero de equipo.

Podemos ganar sin necesidad de que lo ordenes – intentaba calmar Dark a su compañero de equipo.

Podemos dejar de hablar del juego y tranquilizarnos – opinaba Mireya.

Sargento Ted ganaremos lo prometo, no lo defraudaremos – decía con un poco de risa Sam haciendo un saludo militar lo cual provoco risa de algunos.

Y pensar que yo le invente ese apodo – le dijo Tomas a Sam.

Viejo eres grandioso por inventar eso – le hablaba Tobi a Tomas.

Creo que un día no aguantara mas – opinaba Tomas un poco divertido a Sam la cual le causaba gracia.

En lugar de llamarme con nombres tontos, mejor seamos listos y ganémosles a ellos – opinaba Ted ante todos sus compañeros.

Se supone que somos lobos, debemos ser feroces y ganar – proponía Jessica a sus compañeros.

Si, pero debes admitirlo, su nombre es tan tierno y explosivo, y algunos de ellos son muy buenos jugando – Recordaba Simón mirando a Haku la cual solo lo saludo y el le devolvió el saludo.

O también esta la otra opción – sugería Tomas – pongamos nuestro esfuerzo para vencer al otro equipo.

El tiene razón, si queremos ganar esforcémonos, seamos mas unidos y trabajemos en equipo, podemos contra ellos – apoyaba la idea Sam, mientras Tom la miraba con una sonrisa y ella solo le sonreía también.

Que tanto miras – preguntaba Dark mirando a su amigo el cual aun seguía perdido.

Nada – respondía Tomas volviendo a ver a su compañero, dejando de mirar a cierta chica y intentando comer.

Bien equipo, a ganar – apoyaba Tailor muy alegre.

Esa es la actitud – respondía Josh a sus compañeros mientras tomaba su plato y lo arrojaba por la ventana.

Muy listo – opinaba Tobi ante la acción de Josh.

Bien campistas, veo que ya desayunaron la deliciosa comida del Chef, por lo que iremos al desafió de hoy – entraba diciendo Chris a todos los campistas.

Te tardaste – le dijo Viviana a Chris.

Y nuestros compañeros? – preguntaba Haku dudosa.

Ellos están afuera, por que en el desafió de hoy ellos serán muy útiles para ustedes, ahora acompáñenme – les explicaba Chris mientras todos los campistas se levantaban de sus asientos y salían del comedor para dirigirse a donde Chris les dijera.

**Confesionario.**

Las matemáticas están a nuestro favor, si ganamos una vez, la reacción hará que volvamos a ganar, hasta que simplemente los lobos sean unidos – expresaba Brian en el confesionario.

Estoy ansiosa, me pregunto que desafió será hoy – expresaba Brit poniéndose a pensar en un desafió.

**Confesionario.**

Empecemos ya, quiero diversión – exclamaba Britney cruzándose de brazos.

El desafió de hoy es este – explicaba Chris mientras todos los viejos campistas aparecían con pistolas de Paintball en sus manos.

Genial guerra Paintball – festejaba Josh ante el desafió.

Así es, el desafió de hoy consiste en eliminar a todos los de el equipo contrario con las armas de Paintball, si le dan a un compañero el otro pierde automáticamente, así que mejor cuídense, el equipo que consiga tener al menos un sobreviviente ganara, y el equipo perdedor tendrá una cita conmigo en la fogata, esta claro – explicaba Chris hacia todos los campistas.

Creo… - decía pensándolo todavía Sam con la pistola de Paintball en sus manos.

Por cierto hay algunas armas extras por ahí, si logran hallarlas serán suyas, pero intenten no matar a nadie, bajaría el rating – pedía Chris recordando el rating.

Era de esperarlo – susurraba Nico mirando su arma.

Muy bien, tienen un minuto para esconderse o para planear algo, cuando el cronometro llegue a cero, la guerra comenzara, ahora vallan – les terminaba de decir Chris, mientras que todos los campistas viejos y nuevos empezaron a correr en distintas direcciones, algunos se adentraron en el bosque, otros se fueron al muelle, y algunos se escondieron cerca de sus cabañas.

**Un Minuto después.**

Que la guerra empiece ya – les gritaba Chris con un megáfono en la mano mientras tomaba el sol y tenia una tele para ver todo lo que pasaba con los campistas.

**Lobos vengadores.**

Por lo que veo vinieron todos, a excepción de Danny, Mireya, Tomas y Josh – miraba fijamente Courtney a su equipo, los cuales estaban detrás de su cabaña, para luego empezar a hablar de nuevo – bien, debemos pensar que hacer.

Oye, con que derecho das ordenes – se ponía furioso Ted ante la acción de Courtney.

De que hablas Teddie, si ayer nos estabas gritando que hacer – confesaba Tailor mirando a ambos.

Silencio – le ordenaba Ted a Tailor callándola.

Creo que estoy mas capacitada que tu para hacer estas cosas – le respondía Courtney a Ted el cual solo se enojaba mas.

Tu, yo supere un bosque que seguro tu no lo habrías echo – retaba Ted a Courtney mientras seguían discutiendo.

Chicos por que no… - iba a sugerir Tailor pero fue callada por la discusión de Ted y Courtney los cuales seguían discutiendo por el liderazgo del equipo.

por que no simplemente vamos y les damos con la pintura – opinaba Simón ante su equipo.

Por que nos dispararan primero genio – le recordaba Gwen, acordándose de personas como Haku y Rex que son excelentes jugadores.

Tu cállate, no tienes ni derecho a hablar – le respondía molesta Courtney a Gwen dejando de discutir con Ted.

Chicas la pelea es con ellos, no con nosotros mismos – les recordaba Lys a las dos intentando calmarlas.

Además tienen gente mas… como decírtelo… mas… bipolar – les recordaba Sam a sus compañeros.

Sam tiene razón – opinaba Tomas llegando con su equipo al escondite donde estaban.

Donde estabas – preguntaba Tobi a su recién llegado compañero.

Escondiéndome, pero empecé a oir ruidos de personas gritando tonterías y vine – respondía Tomas mientras todos ven a Courtney y Ted los cuales solo se miran uno al otro molestos.

Volviendo al tema, es cierto hay gente mas activa que nosotros – reiteraba Tailor a todos mientras dibujaba unos garabatos en la pared de la cabaña.

Lo dices por Haku verdad – veía Dark acordándose de su amiga del equipo contrario.

Entonces hay que pensar algo… lo tengo – pensaba Toby para luego contestarles – el plan es que todos salgamos de aquí y disparémosles y se acabo – finalizaba diciendo Tobi saliendo del lugar junto con su compañero Ezekiel.

No es tan mala idea – opinaba Ezekiel tímidamente saliendo del lugar con Tobi.

De acuerdo, creo que no hay otra opción tendremos que salir – les dijo Ted a todos para luego empezar a salir del lugar para empezar a buscar al equipo de los pingüinos y los pingüinos empezaron a buscar a los lobos.

**Guerra Paintball.**

Donde crees que estén? – le preguntaba Adam a Noah los cuales estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol para no ser eliminados.

Tal vez intentando atraparte y llenarte de pintura – le respondía con aire sarcástico Noah a Adam.

Muy gracioso, no importa esperare aquí – le contestaba Adam mirando hacia delante del árbol, sin tomarle importancia que una persona se acercaba a el.

Ehm… Adam – lo llamaba Noah sin quitarle la vista a su libro.

Que? – preguntaba el chico hacia su compañero, pero en ese momento sintió una bola de pintura explotarle en la espalda, para luego darse la vuelta y notar quien era.

Lo siento pero eso era necesario – le dijo Josh a Adam el cual se molesto mucho por ser el primer eliminado.

Bien, esto es una tontería – decía Noah retirándose del lugar dejando solo a Adam.

Viste eso, soy muy bueno tirando bolas de pintura – le hablaba Josh a Sierra la cual lo acompañaba y el hacia señas de manejar muy bien el arma.

Si… - le respondía Sierra al chico, pero fue callada por el.

Verdad que si, y tengo mas cosas por hacer, veamos es cierto no me he tomado una foto contigo en el muelle, pero será para la otra semana, ahora lo mas importante es buscar otra victima… tal vez… Cody – exclamaba Josh, lo cual molesto un poco a Sierra.

¡Cody NO!, busca otro – le respondía Sierra algo molesta.

Pero… - iba a decir Josh.

Nada, busca a otro – le contestaba nuevamente Sierra.

Como quieras – aceptaba Josh de mala gana ante el casi ordenamiento que le dio Sierra, mientras que ambos seguían buscando mas campistas.

**Confesionario.**

Que tiene Cody que no tenga yo – expresaba Josh molesto ante la cámara – digo no soy perfecto, pero soy mejor persona para Sierra.

**Fin del Confesionario.**

Bien Nerd, a donde tenemos que ir – preguntaba Alexander caminado por el bosque junto con Brian, Harold y Tyler.

Si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho – respondía un poco molesto Brian.

Creo que es… - decía Harold poniendo su dedo en el aire a esperar a que el viento sople – por allá… - dijo Harold señalando un lado del bosque.

Estas seguro – dudaba un poco Tyler.

Es mejor seguirlo a el que a ti – opinaba Alexander a su compañero mientras se alejaban del lugar caminando.

Creo haber escuchado algo por los arbustos – le susurraba Tobi a Dark a lo que ambos empezaron a acercarse, pero solo era un conejo que salio después saltando.

Que suerte – se animaba Dark mirando que solo era un animal.

Juro que esta vez no seré el primer eliminado – se prometía Ezekiel a si mismo.

No creo que alguien este aquí – opinaba Bridgette mirando a sus alrededores.

Lo dices por que es la entrada a los baños – le respondía Tobi apoyándose en la puerta del baño.

Tiene razón, busquemos en el bosque o en otro lugar – ayudaba Dark a su compañera, para así encaminarse al bosque.

Ojala podamos ganarles – dudaba Jessica observando su arma en el bosque junto con su compañero Alejandro.

Tu sola podrías ganarle a todos los pingüinos – le dijo Alejandro a Jessica.

Enserio… - preguntaba dudosa Jessica.

Si, eres muy buena jugadora, tienes todo lo necesario para ganar, con tu potencial estoy seguro de que serás la ganadora de esta temporada – decía Alejandro con un tono seductor a su compañera de equipo.

Ahm… gracias – respondía Jessica.

**Confesionario.**

Ahora, lo que debo hacer es ganarme a mi equipo, tal vez los viejos campistas no confíen en mi, pero puedo probar con los nuevos… - expresaba maléficamente Alejandro en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Por donde podemos empezar – le preguntaba Jessica a Alejandro los cuales estaban un poco adentro del bosque.

Que tal con esos dos – señalaba Alejandro a Brian y Alexander los cuales estaban hablando entre si, junto con sus compañeros.

Bien Alex, debemos mirar hacia todos lados y ser precavidos entendiste – le preguntaba Brian a Alexander el cual solo se fijaba en su reflejo que le daba el Sol.

Oye presta atención – le llamaba Tyler.

Lo estaba haciendo, no es mi culpa que no se pongan de acuerdo en que hacer – les respondía Alexander.

Hablen mas bajo, podrían escucharnos – susurraba Harold a los tres chicos.

Que listo eres Harold – le contestaba Alejandro mientras que el y Jessica les disparaban pintura a los cuatro miembros de los pingüinos y dejaban a los cuatro completamente llenos de colores.

Esto es tu culpa – señalaba Alexander a Brian el cual solo se molestaba sabiendo que no era su culpa, mientras que empezó una discusión entre ambos, lo cual Tyler y Harold se aburrieron y se fueron del lugar.

Hay alguien hay, ¡lobitos vengadores! – llamaba Lindsay amablemente cerca del muelle, siendo acompañada por su compañera Brit.

Que tierno se escucho eso – opinaba Brit ante el nombre.

También podría decirles Cachorritos vengadores – llamaba nuevamente Lindsay a el equipo contrario.

Me encanta – volvía a gustarle el nombre a Brit.

Estas armas están geniales – opinaba Haku mirando de reojo su arma la cual tenia su nombre estampado en ella, mientras caminaba junto con Izzy y Drew.

Será mejor buscar desde arriba – sugería Izzy escalando un árbol rápidamente.

Bien pensado – dijo Drew gustándole la idea, mientras que ella y Haku empezaron a escalar el árbol para luego buscar desde arriba.

Que buena vista – observaba Haku a todo lo que había arriba del árbol.

Que divertido – gritaba Drew balanceándose en las lianas junto con Haku y Izzy, buscando algún lobo para dispararle.

Debemos guardar las balas, no gastarlas – le dijo Rob a Owen mientras caminaban en el bosque.

Cuales balas – preguntaba dudoso Owen, en ese momento Rob se dio la vuelta.

Pues las balas de las armas – le recordaba Rob sacando una bola de pintura.

Era pintura – se daba cuenta Owen.

Que pensabas que era – le preguntaba Rob a su compañero.

Caramelos – contestaba Owen lanzándose un gas, y el gas salio como si fuera un arco iris y empezó a mostrar diferentes colores.

**Confesionario.**

Están deliciosos – expresaba Owen comiendo bolas de pintura en el confesonario, lo cual el pensaba que eran caramelos.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Ahora no tienes balas, por suerte están las mías – iba a decir Rob pero se da cuenta de que el tampoco tiene balas – que le paso a mis balas.

Te refieres a los dulces – volvía a Preguntar Owen.

Owen, no son dulces… ah que mas da, tendremos que pensar en algo – empezaba a pensar Rob caminando de un lado a otro, mientras Owen sacaba a escondidas mas pintura y se la seguía comiendo pensando que eran dulces.

A donde vamos – le preguntaba Gwen a Viviana mientras las dos caminaban cerca de las cabañas.

A donde Blacky diga – exclamaba Tailor acompañando a su amiga.

No se supone que deberías estar con Ted y Courtney – le preguntaba Gwen a Tailor la cual solo bufo y se alejo un poco, ya que Tailor odia a las góticas.

Lo que pasa es que se pelean por todo, así que decidí acompañar a Black – Respondía Tailor peinándose su cabello y luego lanzando algo que saco de su bolsillo lo cual hizo explosión un poco mas lejos.

Como la soportas – le preguntaba Gwen a Viviana mientras caminaban.

Cuando la conoces bien, no están irritante, y aunque no lo creas es una de las pocas personas con cerebro en la isla – respondía Viviana mientras que Gwen voltea a ver a Tailor la cual estaba tomando pintura de sus balas y echándosela en el cabello.

Como digas – respondía la chica gótica a su compañera mientras Tailor saca otro explosivo y lo lanza como si nada hacia un lado del camino.

¡Ahí esta!, tropas vamos a acabar con el enemigo – gritaba Izzy apareciendo con un sombrero de militar mientras ella, Haku y Drew se bajaban de un árbol que estaba cerca de las chicas del equipo de los lobos y empezaban a dispararles pintura a los lobos, pero ellos se escondieron detrás de otro arbusto.

Otra vez Haku, esta vez las cosas cambiaran – opinaba Viviana mientras que ella y las otras dos chicas se escondían en un arbusto y empezaron a disparar.

Hola Viviana – saludaba Haku a la chica del equipo contrario, para luego empezar a dispararle.

Dile Black – gritaba Tailor parándose del arbusto, pero inmediatamente Viviana la jalo hacia abajo para que no le dieran.

Espero darle – decía Haku cargando sus ultimas balas para luego calcular un punto exacto y darle a Tailor justo en la cabeza.

Que gracioso – se reía Tailor de la misma acción que le había ocurrido – toma mis bombas – le susurraba Tailor a Viviana la cual miro que Tailor había creado bombas de pintura las cuales eran muy buenas.

Como las hiciste – preguntaba Viviana a su compañera.

No lo se – le contestaba ella dándoselas a Viviana.

Gran puntería – le animaba Tailor a Haku desde su posición.

Gracias – agradecía Haku levantándose pero Drew la jalo puesto que una bala de Viviana casi le da.

¡Cody! – gritaba Josh con furia en su voz.

¡Cody! – gritaba Sierra con un tono dulce en su voz.

Vienen por alla, tomemos el camino contrario – le sugería Nico a Cody el cual le obedecía.

Gracias amigo – agradecía el castaño al pelinegro.

De nada Cody – respondía Nico marchándose con su compañero.

**Confesionario.**

Creo que Nico es genial, digo me ayuda en mis problemas –expresaba Cody en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Es increíble que no encontremos nada – opinaba Simón sentándose en una roca, y empezando a mirar hacia todos lados, sin encontrar rastros de algún campista.

Eso podría ser una ventaja, si nos quedamos aquí no nos dispararan, si no nos disparan ganamos – les decía Heather a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Eso es un poco cobarde no crees – le preguntaba Sam a Heather.

Y eso que importa, con que ganemos basta – finalizaba Heather.

No se, deberíamos buscar, al menos intentarlo y no quedarse aquí sin hacer nada – volvía a opinar Sam.

Pues entonces ve tu si quieres – le decía Heather a lo que Sam se alejo y Simón se quedo con Heather – mientras tanto, tu el chico de la mochila grande, podrías buscarme algo para estos tontos mosquitos.

Tengo lo que necesitas – respondía rápidamente Simón sacando un millón de productos de belleza de su mochila.

Por que un hombre tendría esto – preguntaba dudosa Heahter mirando todo lo que tenia Simón.

Simplemente, ahm… me lo guardo para… mi hermana – mentía Simón guardando el ultimo producto en su bolsillo, el cual era exclusivamente para hombres.

Que paso con los demás? – preguntaba Tomas a un recién llegado Tobi el cual al parecer aun no le habían disparado.

No se, pero creo que ninguno de nosotros ah caído aun – le respondía Tobi a Tom.

Al menos de nosotros no – decía Mireya a su equipo.

No lo se viejo, tal vez a el sujeto de la mochila graciosa ya le dieron – opinaba Geoff ante la mochila de Simón.

Debo admitirlo, es graciosa – opinaba también Tomas riéndose un poco.

Es cierto – se acordaba Mireya con un poco de risa.

Pueden dejar de reírse como unos chiflados – pedía Danny a todos los que estaban ahí.

Relájate, deberías reírte un poco – le sugería Geoff a la chica de cabello castaña pero esta solo lo ignoraba.

El Zeke dice que la mochila de Simón es increíblemente graciosa – decía Ezekiel riéndose un poco igualmente.

Oigo risas, seguro que hay alguien aquí – le dijo Rex a Anna escondiéndose entre los árboles junto con Duncan, luego voltearon a ver a los lobos.

Bien, a la cuenta de tres les disparamos, esta claro – preguntaba Duncan a sus dos compañeros los cuales movían la cabeza en señal de si.

Hagamos esto rápido – les decía Anna a sus dos compañeros.

1, 2, 3 – gritaba Rex el ultimo numero luego de eso salieron de su escondite y lograron darle un disparo a Ezekiel, eliminando junto con el a Toby, mientras que Anna también le dio un disparo a Danny eliminándolos a todos.

Para la próxima les sugiero que se guarden los chistes – finalizaba Duncan volteándose y largándose con sus compañeros.

Juro no volverme a burlar de la mochila de Simón – exclamaba Mireya llena de pintura.

¡Esperen! – advertía Anna mientras que un disparo caía justo enfrente de ellos.

¡Hay están! – exclamaba Dark mientras empezaba a dispararles junto con Bridgette y Lys a Anna, Rex y Duncan los cuales corrieron hacia diferentes lados.

Yo sigo a Duncan – proponía Bridgette empezando a perseguir al Punk el cual daba unos cuantos disparos hacia atrás.

Entonces voy por cabeza-roja – bromeaba Lys un poco siguiendo a Rex el cual se dirigía hacia su cabaña.

Eso quiere decir que me toca Anna – decía Dark empezando a perseguir a la chica de los pingüinos explosivos la cual se adentro en el bosque ya que no disponía ya de muchas balas, mientras que Francisco tenia aun muchas.

Sabes esto es mejor que buscarlos – opinaba Johnny a DJ, los cuales estaban buscando en el muelle junto con Trent Y Julieta.

Hay un hermoso día – miraba Julieta.

Sabes, es cierto – respondía DJ mirando el gran paisaje que había ese día.

Sabes viejo, cosas como estas hacen que uno tenga ganas de una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de reconquistar a esa persona especial para tu vida – insinuaba Johnny a Trent el cual no entendía.

No entiendo – decía Trent sin entender el mensaje que Johnny le estaba dando.

Digo que, tal vez, a veces es bueno tener otra oportunidad para reconquistar a esa chica especial – insinuaba nuevamente Johnny a Trent.

Que quieres decir? – preguntaba Trent algo confundido.

Si Johnny que quieres decir – preguntaba un muy enojado Duncan el cual había llegado mojado.

Donde estabas – preguntaba Julieta mirando a su empapado compañero de equipo.

Bridgette me persiguió así que me tire al lago, y me escape de ella – respondía el Punk sin ganas – que estabas diciendo Johnny.

¡Yo!, nada, solo estaba hablando un poco – mentía Johnny empezando a desesperarse.

**Confesionario.**

Aunque logre hacer que Trent intente volver con Gwen, tendría que hacer que Duncan y Gwen terminen… demonios es que no hay alguien que me ayude para una buena causa – expresaba Johnny.

Estoy segura que Johnny quiere que Trent vuelva con Gwen, aunque esta como que muy difícil – expresaba Julieta dando su opinión del asunto.

**Fin del Confesionario.**

Y donde están Anna y Rex – preguntaba Julieta por la ausencia de ambos compañeros de Duncan.

No lo se, pero mas vale que no les disparen – decía un poco molesto en la ultima oración Duncan.

Un rio? – preguntaba Brit notando que ella junto con Lindsay habían llegado hasta un muy lindo rio que había por ahí.

Tal vez es para refrescarnos – daba Lindsay su opinión.

Tal vez, pero deberíamos darle a alguien primero – pensaba Brit mientras que oía ruido por lo cual ella junto con Lindsay se escondieron.

Rayos – exclamaba furioso Rex llegando con un arma sin balas al lugar donde estaban Britney y Lindsay, luego volvió a correr siendo perseguido por Lys la cual todavía tenia muchas balas.

Espero no nos quedemos sin balas como Red – le decía Lindsay a su compañera.

No lo creo, esta chica esta llena y dispuesta – le respondía Brit tocando a su arma refiriéndose a ella como "Una".

Ya te dije es por este camino – le ordenaba Courtney a Ted los cuales no decidían por que camino ir.

No ese no es, es por este otro – señalaba otro camino Ted.

Tu que sabes de caminos – retaba Courtney a Ted el cual solo se enojaba mas.

Se mucho mas que tu, así que hazme caso – Ordenaba Ted a Courtney.

No tengo por que soportarte, podría irme de aquí si me da la gana – decía Ted con una mirada retadora a Courtney.

No se peleen, de todas formas ya fueron eliminados, ya le dieron a Tailor – les avisaba Danny llegando mientras que los dos compañeros solo se enojaron mas.

Lo ves, es tu culpa debiste mantenerla a tu lado – regañaba Courtney al chico de los lobos.

No soy niñera de nadie, y menos de locas – respondía Ted enojado.

**Confesionario.**

Quien se cree que es para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer – expresaba Ted en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Mas vale que esto funcione – se decía a si misma Viviana tomando una de las bombas de Tailor para luego lanzarla.

Aquí viene – avisaba Izzy mientras toma su arma como un palo de Baseball y batea la bomba la cual exploto en medio de todas.

De acuerdo eso es increíble – admitía Viviana escondiéndose para que no le dieran.

Voy por ayuda – les decía Izzy felizmente a Haku y Drew las cuales seguían disparando, mientras ella se iba a buscar algo.

A donde crees que valla – le preguntaba Drew a Haku.

No se, espero que a un lugar divertido – respondía Haku con una sonrisa mientras seguía disparando.

Prepárense Lobos – exclamaba Izzy llegando con un tanque militar pero de colores muy raros y dibujos sin sentido y con un cañon de pinturas.

Es hermoso – decía Tailor mirando con ojos brillosos de reojo el tanque de colores exóticos.

Esta bien, eso si es increíble – miraba Gwen el tanque levantando una ceja.

Podemos contra eso – decía Viviana disparándole al tanque pero no pasaba nada.

Carguen y apunten – gritaba Izzy cargando el cañon con pintura, el cual apuntaba directamente en donde estaban las chicas de los lobos y Izzy empezaba a reírse.

Hagan algo antes de que nos mate – les pedía Gwen a las chicas mirando como Izzy estaba por dispararles.

Siempre seré tu ángel de la guarda ah Gwenny – dijo Viviana con un poco de risa, haciendo que la gótica le de una mirada de enojo, mientras que Viviana tomaba una de las granadas de pintura de Tailor y la lanzaba a el cañon haciendo que explotara por completo, haciendo que todas las chicas del lugar quedaran llenas de pintura.

Que colores tan increíbles – les decía Izzy a sus compañeras empezando a juntar los colores de su ropa para crear otros.

Ojala Nico siga en el juego y gane – recordaba Haku a su amigo mientras miraba su ropa llena de pintura.

Cierto, al menos ella también perdió – miraba Drew el lado positivo marchándose junto con Haku para sacarse la pintura de su ropa.

Gran idea – dijo Gwen un poco molesta hacia Tailor.

Cierra la boca o traeré a Courtney – amenazaba Viviana a la chica gótica la cual solo se quedo callado sabiendo lo que Courtney quería hacerle.

Donde podrá estar – pensaba Dark buscando a Anna la cual seguía corriendo pero se detuvo un rato, la cual al oir la voz de Dark intento correr hacia un lado del bosque, pero se tropezó con una roca y callo al suelo adolorida.

Auch – exclamaba Anna con un dolor en su voz.

Ahí estas… - encontraba Dark a Anna pero se dio cuenta de que estaba herida y no podía levantarse.

Anda, dispárame no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo – le decía Anna a Francisco el cual bajaba un poco su arma.

Sabes lo habría echo, pero no, lo importante ahora es que estés bien – le contestaba Dark a Anna mientras la levantaba del suelo y la ayudaba a caminar.

Puedo sola… - intentaba caminar Anna pero no podía por su rodilla fracturada, lo cual Dark la ayudaba.

No puedo dejar que vallas sola, te ayudare a llegar a tu cabaña, déjame ayudarte – le decía Dark a la chica del equipo contrario.

Si… esta bien – accedía Anna mientras el chico de ojos azules la llevaba a su cabaña.

Creo que estamos perdidos – opinaba tímidamente Nico ante no saber donde estar a Cody.

Descuida, estoy seguro de que no hay nadie por que ya ganamos – opinaba Cody haciendo un gesto de victoria.

Pero Chris aun no ah anunciado el equipo ganador – respondía Nico a su compañero de equipo.

Entonces… tal vez es por alla – señalaba Cody un camino el cual el pelinegro y el siguieron hasta que empezaron a ser atacados.

Al fin te encuentro Cody – le gritaban Sierra y Josh uno con un tono asesino y la otra con un tono feliz.

Te dije que no le dispararas – le decía Sierra a Josh enojada por que Josh le empezaba a disparar a los chicos.

Es el o yo – le contestaba Josh dándole un tiro a Nico eliminando así a ambos, pero alguien le dio a Josh también.

Si en el blanco – decía Cody festejando su tiro.

Buen tiro Cody – halagaba Sierra a Cody.

**Confesionario.**

No Puedo creer que Cody me halla sacado – se desilusionaba Josh en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Muy bien quédate aquí, iré a ver si consigo mas balas, o algo, entendido – le preguntaba Rob a Owen el cual seguía teniendo gases de colores.

Lo que digas, podrías traerme algo para comer, necesito expulsar estos caramelos falsos de mi interior – le proponía Owen a Rob.

Lo que quieras… - mentía Rob un poco asqueado, para luego retirarse del lugar y llegar a una parte del bosque tranquila, en la cual justo enfrente de el había un arma la cual estaba sin usar, en ese momento el chico de cabellos negros empezó a acercarse pero noto que también había otro chico que se acerco.

Yo la encontré primero – retaba Simón el recién llegado a Rob.

Pues creo que solo hay una forma de saber quien la tendrá – contestaba Rob mirando a Simón fijamente y tronando sus manos.

Como quieras – le respondía Simón lanzándose encima de Rob con una patada, lo cual Rob esquivo y le dio un puño en la cara lo que hizo retroceder al chico de la mochila, pero se incorporo y lo tomo por la mano acercándolo y dándole una patada en la cabeza.

No eres tan malo – opinaba Rob mientras se agachaba de un puño que le iba a dar Simón para luego darle un golpe en el estomago seguido de dos patadas en las rodillas, el chico de los pingüinos le dio una patada la cual simón atrapo y lanzo a Rob hacia un arbusto el cual se incorporo rápido.

Como quieras – respondía Simón lanzando el arma a un acantilado donde había un rio, a lo cual ambos chicos se lanzaron dándose golpes mientras caían para luego quedar tirados en el agua un poco cansados, Simón estaba encima de Rob por lo que no se divisaba la cara del segundo sujeto.

Hay alguien hay – preguntaba Lindsay dudosa ante los dos chicos que estaban haciendo mucho ruido.

Son… - miraba Brit que era Simón lo cual no pensó dos veces y le disparo junto con el sujeto que tenia debajo de el.

Oye Brit soy yo – le decía Rob quitándose a Simón de encima y mirando que su parte trasera estaba llena de pintura.

Ups… perdón Rob, no quise hacerlo – le contestaba Brit un poco apenada.

No importa, al menos le diste a el, eres buena disparando – halagaba Rob mirando que le dio a ambos en el mismo lugar.

Ahm… gracias – agradecía Brit a su amigo.

Bueno me voy, seguro Owen estará fastidiando por que no le llevo comida – decía Rob despidiéndose de Brit y Simón.

Adiós, espero poder repetir algún día – despedía Simón a Rob el cual iba a buscar a su ya eliminado compañero Owen, mientras caminaba observo algo y retrocedió un poco.

Necesitas algo – preguntaba Simón.

Tienes alguna bolsa donde quepa una persona – preguntaba igualmente Rob.

Estas de suerte y ya que me divertí contigo – le respondía Simón entregándole una bolsa a Rob el cual le agradecía y corrió hasta donde escuchaba algo.

No te escondas – exclamaba Lys a Rex el cual se escondía detrás de un árbol, el chico estaba desarmado ya que sus armas se le habían acabado.

Rayos – pensaba Rex en su mente sin poder hacer nada al respecto, mirando hacia todos sus lados.

Rex buen chico, por aquí – susurraba Rob el cual pasaba por ahí con una bolsa grande señalándolo como si fuera un perro.

Ni creas que lo haré – negaba Rex mirando el plan de su amigo.

Es eso o un disparo – susurraba Rob mirando a Lys la cual alcanzo a oir sus discusiones y se acerco, al momento de observar solo vio a Rob recolectando fruta y guardándola en su bolsa.

Disculpa – intentaba llamar Lys a Rob.

Perdón, estoy hambriento y Owen también así que si no te importa me tengo que ir – dijo Rob mostrando su disparo de pintura en su cuerpo, para luego correr para ocultar a su compañero de equipo.

Déjame en el campamento, veré si aun queda alguien con vida – susurraba Rex.

Entendido – asentía Rob ante lo dicho por Rex.

Pensé que estaba por aquí – intentaba buscar Lys a un ya perdido Rex.

Lys – llamaba una voz en el arbusto.

Que – exclamo la chica un poco asustada apuntando hacía el lado de donde provenía la voz y casi apretando el gatillo.

Calma, soy yo – le decía Sam con las manos arriba para que no le disparara.

Ah… - se calmaba bajando el arma – pensé que eras Rex.

Pero yo no soy pelirroja – se miraba el cabello Sam.

Si eso ya lo note – contestaba un poco sarcástica Lys.

Y entonces? – preguntaba Sam.

Es solo que… - iba a decir Lys cuando escucho otro ruido en los arbustos y ambas chicas apuntaron hacia ese lugar.

Soy yo – les decía Simón entrando junto con Heather la cual estaba molesta con el.

Donde estaban? – le preguntaba Sam a sus dos compañeros.

Tu inútil amigo nos dejo fuera – respondía Heather molesta con Simón.

Que por que – preguntaba nuevamente Sam.

Por accidente me dieron, pero gracias a ello también le dieron a alguien del otro equipo – se defendía Simón.

Ya veo… entonces supongo que suerte – le decía Sam a Lys la cual se iba del lugar para buscar a algún otro pingüino.

A donde se supone que debemos ir – le preguntaba Julieta a sus compañeros, los cuales caminaban justo enfrente de la cabaña de las chicas.

No tengo idea – opinaba Johnny mirando hacia todos lados.

Tal vez, por el camino de… - iba decir DJ pero Duncan lo callo al notar que alguien se acercaba a la cabaña de las chicas, haciendo que todos se escondieran detrás de ella.

Es aquí cierto – preguntaba Francisco mirando la cabaña de las chicas.

Si… – decía Anna un poco apenada por el momento, intentando caminar lo cual logro un poco, pero Dark soltó su arma para ayudarla a caminar hasta la puerta de su cabaña.

Dark es un gran hombre – halagaba Trent desde la esquina de la cabaña de las chicas.

Es muy agradable – opinaba también Julieta ante el acto.

No, es un gran tonto – exclamaba Duncan saliendo de la esquina y disparándole en todo el cuerpo pintura a Francisco el cual no pudo protegerse debido a que había bajado su arma y ayudaba a caminar a Anna.

Si vas a pelear pelea como hombre – retaba Dark a Duncan.

Deja de llorar y ve con los perdedores – le contestaba Duncan al chico de los lobos el cual solo se retiraba un poco molesto.

El no podía protegerse, además ni siquiera merecía ser eliminado así – dijo un poco molesta Anna.

Ella esta en lo correcto – ayudaba Julieta en el asunto.

Que sucede, es del otro equipo eso nos da ventaja – añadía un recién llegado Rex el cual logro salir vivo del bosque.

Tu no te metas – le decía Anna a su compañero Rex.

Sacaste tu lado furioso – preguntaba en broma Rex haciendo que su compañera le diera una mirada de odio.

**Confesionario.**

Dark no me agrada, esta haciéndose muy amigo de mi equipo, si esto sigue así todos lo querrán y se hará amigo de todos, debo pensar que hacer con ese entrometido – expresaba Rex en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Será mejor que te calmes, y intentes descansar, recupérate mientras nosotros vamos – le proponía Trent a su lesionada compañera la cual no le quedaba de otra.

Jessica es la ultima de los lobos vengadores con vida – anunciaba Chris por el megáfono – será mejor que hagas algo o perderán – reía un poco el presentador ante la situación de Jessica.

No puedo creerlo – se ponía algo preocupada la chica Punk ante el anuncio de Chris.

Descuida, como te dije no es nada para una chica como tu – halagaba Alejandro poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la chica la cual se ruborizo un poco.

Tienes razón, vengan pingüinos – gritaba Jessica a lo que los 4 pingüinos que quedaban salieron de diferentes lugares.

A ella – gritaba Rex con su grupo los cuales eran Brit, Johnny, Julieta y el, los cuales intentaban darle un disparo a Jessica.

No debiste decir eso – dijo un poco molesto Alejandro a su compañera.

No importa, lo lograre – se proponía Jessica.

Puedes usar cosas a tu favor – le proponía Alejandro lanzándole una lagartija a Johnny en la cabeza el cual empezó a gritar de miedo.

Bien pensado – animaba Jessica dándole un disparo a Johnny, para luego rápidamente seguir corriendo, pero corriendo en lados opuestos, lo cual dejo sola a Jessica.

Vamos por Alejandro – les avisaba Duncan a su equipo, mientras perseguían a Alejandro junto con Trent.

Tonto, como le tienes miedo a un entupida lagartija – le gritaba enojado Rex.

No fue mi culpa – contestaba Johnny un poco apenado, pero luego los otros tres que quedaban persiguieron a Jessica.

No te sientas mal, la atraparemos – intentaba animar Julieta a su compañero alejándose.

Cielos, estaba cerca – se deprimía Johnny ante el disparo de Jessica.

Al diablo esto – exclamaba Jessica dándose la vuelta y proporcionándole disparos a Julieta y Brit las cuales también le dispararon pero no lograron darle a la chica Punk.

Amiga, pensé que podríamos, al menos me divertí mucho – exclamaba felizmente Brit junto con Julieta.

Bien, parece que esto es un mano a mano – decía Rex con una sonrisa a Jessica mirándose desde 8 metros de distancia.

Así parece – opinaba igualmente la chica Punk acercándose un poco.

Sabes, podría dispararte ahora y todo este entupido juego se acabaría – le contaba Rex a Jessica.

Entonces hazlo – retaba Jessica sin bajar su arma y apuntándole a Rex.

Chicos quería decirles que… - iba a decir Brian llegando con los dos chicos, pero choco por accidente con una piedra mandándola a volar, y haciendo que cayera en el arma de Rex dejándola en el suelo.

Diablos – terminaba de decir Rex desarmado.

Parece que gane - finalizaba Jessica con un dispara hacia Rex justo en la cara.

Y los ganadores son… ¡Los Lobos Vengadores! – anunciaba Chris hacia todos, los cuales eran del equipo de los lobos festejaron Por su victoria mientras los últimos eliminados eran traídos por pasantes, incluyendo a Rex que tenia un disparo rojo en toda la cara.

Que gracioso – reía Haku ante la cara de Rex, a lo cual Nico también dio una pequeña sonrisa por la cara de Rex.

Bien echo Jess – felicitaba Tomas a Jessica la cual llegaba junto con Alejandro.

Lo admito eres buena… – admitía Viviana felicitando a la chica de cabellos castaños.

Felicidades – felicitaba Danny a Jessica un poco molesta aun, pero con una sonrisa.

Gracias, aunque no lo hubiera logrado sin Alejandro – les decía Jessica a su equipo.

Enserio?... – preguntaba un poco extrañado Tobi.

Por favor, la que gano fuiste tu – le dijo Alejandro a Jessica.

**Confesionario.**

Tal vez, Alejandro no sea tan malo esta temporada – expresaba Sam en el confesionario – pero tampoco hay que confiar en el – finalizaba la chica de los lobos con una mirada pensativa.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Esto demuestra que después de una derrota, podemos ganar – felicitaba a su equipo Lys.

Bien dicho – apoyaba Geoff a la chica.

Mas vale que hallamos ganado, eso quita la derrota que tuvimos ayer – recordaba a todos Courtney.

Iba a decir algo parecido, aunque aun mantén los ojos en alto – le decía Ted a su compañera sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Te robaron tus palabras verdad – preguntaba Mireya a Ted.

Nadie me las roba, que quede claro –terminaba de decir T ed.

Aunque este con perdedores, se siente bien ganar – dijo Heather mientras su compañero Simón se ponía algo furioso.

Por alguna razón concuerdo contigo – admitía Gwen junto con Viviana.

Ahora puedo al fin concentrarme – se decía a si misma Danny leyendo un libro de muchos que tenia.

Y a ti por que te dieron – le preguntaba Tomas a Dark el cual acababa de llegar.

Ah… problemas en el bosque – respondía Dark intentando que su compañero no se diera cuenta de nada.

Seguro – preguntaba Tomas con un poco de dudas.

Muy seguro – respondía el chico marchándose con su equipo.

AL FIN NO ME EXPULSARAN PRIMERO – Festejaba increíblemente Ezekiel corriendo con un sombrerito muy parecido al de Geoff.

¡Cielos es cierto! – recordaba con muy mal humor Chris ante la victoria del equipo en el que se encontraba Ezekiel.

Si es buena noticia – opinaba Bridgette junto con Geoff para luego besarse con el.

No me sorprende que hallamos perdido – les hablaba Noah a todos.

TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITO NERD – decía con furia Adam hacia su compañero de lentes.

Solo iba a decirle a Rex que tenia un método para ganar – intentaba defenderse Brian.

Tu método te lo podes meter en… - iba a decir Rex pero fue callado por Alexander.

No se por que lo miran a el, se de una chica que le disparo a alguien de su mismo equipo – defendía Alexander a su compañero.

QUE QUIEN? – Preguntaba molesto Duncan ante la noticia.

Ella – señalaba Alexander a Britney.

Fue un accidente – se defendía Brit ante la situación.

Es cierto, no fue culpa de Brizna – defendía Lindsay a su compañera de equipo.

Gracias, aunque soy Britney – corregía Britney su nombre.

Todos podemos cometer accidentes en el juego – ayudaba Trent a su compañera de equipo.

No lo digas por mi viejo, estuve cazando lobos – decía Tyler, el cual ni siquiera le dio a un mosquito en el día.

Si es cierto, desde que llegamos nadie ah sido perfecto aquí – ayudaba igualmente Drew en el asunto.

Correcto, todos somos necesarios para el equipo – ayudaba Haku mirando a Nico el cual le sonrió por su valentía.

Pero alguien se tiene que ir hoy – recordaba Julieta a su equipo.

Pues será el que tenga que ser – finalizaba Rex a su equipo mientras todos se dispersaron en diferentes caminos.

**Confesionario.**

Creo que mi equipo resulto ser un equipo de perdedores, casi logro ganar, pero todos resultaron con una estupidez, ahora solo veré cual fue la mas tonta y adiós – expresaba Rex enojado en el confesionario.

No estoy en contra de nadie, aunque es difícil saber por quien votar – expresaba Julieta en el confesionario.

En mi opinión, debemos mantener gente fuerte, como Haku es la chica mas genial que eh conocido en mi vida y buena jugadora – expresaba Rob en el confesionario – pero no puedo permitir que echen a Brit, es mi mejor amiga en la isla, y la única que sabe calmarme en mis momentos de ira, es única – terminaba de decir Rob ayudando a Brit.

Mientras no sea Haku y yo – expresaba tímidamente Nico en el confesionario.

Pobre Johnny, su miedo es muy difícil de superar – expresaba Drew recordando el temor del chico rubio.

Seguro que el tonto de Rex ya le metió cosas en la cabeza, a alguien para que no lo eliminen, así que yo no me iré, pero me pregunto quien se ira – Expresaba Anna en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

**Lobos Vengadores.**

Que día, creo que no soportare los que faltan, y esto apenas empieza – renegaba Simón con sus compañeros de equipo.

Al único que no soporto yo es a Cody – pronunciaba Josh molesto el nombre de el geek.

Lo que digas, intenta no se su enemigo – le sugería Simón alejándose de Josh.

Me conformo con estar aquí un poco mas, para seguir conociendo a Sierra – le decía el peli-azulado al castaño.

A quien creen que expulsen los pingüinos – le preguntaba Dark a sus compañeros.

No lo se, por que te interesa – le preguntaba Tobi con algunas dudas.

Seguro es por que tienes muchos amigos allá verdad – preguntaba Tomas sabiendo la respuesta de su amigo.

Mas o menos – recordaba Dark sabiendo que es verdad.

Eres un tipo muy sociable por lo que veo – opinaba Tobi al de peinado azabache caminando hacia su cabaña.

Al fin termine – concluia Danny cerrando su libro finalmente y caminando normalmente.

Ya era hora – susurraba Viviana por lo bajo.

No le digas nada, le dije lo mismo ayer y empezó a leer otro – recordaba Jessica contándoselo a Viviana.

Que haga lo que quiera no me importa – le decía Viviana a Jessica.

No deberías estar feliz – le preguntaba Lys a Ted observando su seriedad.

Y por que?... – preguntaba Ted sin nada de ganas.

Ganamos – recordaba Mireya a Ted.

Y que mas da… - volvia a decir sin ganas Ted.

Tu eres como un juguete, cuando se acaba un desafió, parece que no tuvieras energías – le decía Mireya al chico de cabello azabache.

Que te sucede Teddie, estas triste – le preguntaba Viviana en burla a su compañero.

No me llames TEDDIE – Exclamaba molesto Ted ante su apodo.

Creo que ya te volvieron las energías – opinaba Mireya ante la reacción de Ted.

Te gustaría que te llamaran con un nombrecito tonto y hicieran un diminutivo entupido de tu nombre – le preguntaba Ted a Viviana.

Se que no lo harían, por que si lo hacen… – respondía Viviana poniendo una cara maléfica a lo que Ted se asusto un poco.

Entendido… no lo haré – contestaba Ted un poco asustado.

Eres un poco histérico no lo crees? – le preguntaba Tailor a Ted tocándole la cabeza.

Que gran descubrimiento – respondía con sarcasmo Viviana antes de retirarse.

Lo que digas Viviana – respondía Ted en voz baja.

Que dijiste?... – le preguntaba Viviana con una cara asesina.

Dije que tengas un hermoso día Black – mentía Ted alejándose del lugar.

Idiota… - susurraba Viviana hacia su ya retirado compañero Ted.

No entiendo por que se pelean – se preguntaba Sam.

Creo que para ellos es como… demostrar su amistad – opinaba Lys ante el asunto.

Entonces si pelear es demostrarse los sentimientos para ellos, Ted y Tobi sus peleas serian por que… - iba a opinar Mireya pero se detuvo.

¡No!, no específicamente – respondía rápidamente Lys.

Quiere decir que… mejor te cuento luego – sugería Sam junto con las demás chicas.

**Pingüinos Explosivos.**

Esto apesta, y no me refiero a haber perdido, si no a tener que hacer que Owen comiera laxantes – le decía Rob a su equipo el cual tuvo que darle laxantes a Owen.

Ya te iras acostumbrando, créeme – comentaba Adam a su amigo.

Alguien ha visto mi Ninendo DS – Preguntaba Nico llegando junto con Haku, mientras el pelinegro le preguntaba a los chicos tímidamente.

No idiota, no eh visto tu jueguito – respondía Rex ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Haku.

Acaso no es este – le mostraba Alexander le videojuego al pelinegro.

Si es ese donde estaba – preguntaba Haku al rubio.

Rex lo arrojo de ira, y golpeo en la cabeza a Adam – respondía Alexander mientras Adam se frotaba la cabeza de sentir aun dolor.

Me voy perdedores, hasta la noche – decía despidiéndose Rex no sin antes susurrarle algo a Rob sobre el juego, a lo que Rob entendió y se fue.

No seas tacaña y préstame uno – pedía Rob con ojos brillosos a Haku la cual tenia varios videojuegos en sus manos.

Esta bien – accedía Haku arrojándole un PSP el cual Rob tomaba con mucha alegria.

Me pregunto de donde sacaran esas cosas – se preguntaba Brian en su mente.

Anda Haku, esta vez te ganare – retaba Nico a Haku a una partida de videojuegos a lo que ella accedía y empezaban a jugar.

Has mejorado – dijo Haku ante la buena habilidad del pelinegro.

Lo mismo digo – decía Nico acercándose un poco mas a la chica.

Rayos, game over no es justo, mejor iré a hacer un rompecabezas – se quejaba Rob de haber perdido demasiado rápido y marchándose con furia.

Estas bien? – le preguntaba Britney a Anna.

Si ya me siento mejor, no es para tanto – respondía Anna parándose en perfecto estado gracias a ayuda medica que Chris "Por obligación" tuvo que traer.

Me encanta estar aquí, me eh divertido estos últimos días, espero que los siguientes retos estén mejores – exclamaba Drew saltando de alegría.

Dilo por ti misma – respondía Anna.

Aunque tengo una duda, como llegaste al campamento tu sola – le preguntaba Britney a Anna.

Por que… no vine sola – respondía Anna a Britney.

Vino con un tal francisco del otro equipo, cierto – le preguntaba Johnny a su compañera – se quien es el por que a veces se aparece por aquí, para jugar con Haku y Nico en sus NDS.

Si pero eso no importa… - cambiaba de tema rápidamente Anna para luego los chicos solo quedarse junto con ella.

Pero no confíes mucho en el – le decía Julieta a Anna.

Listo, soy el mejor en esto – Gritaba Rob logrando formar un rompecabezas grande en menos de un minuto el cual decía "Muerte a Chris".

**Fogata.**

Bonita remodelación – opinaba Haku muy feliz al ver que habían remodelado un poco la ceremonia que se llevaba a acabo poniéndole unas cuantas mejoras extras.

Fue obligación – susurraba molesto Chris.

Podemos ir a lo importante – decía Rex al presentador.

Como sea – obviaba Chris – eran tan unidos, pero veo que los Lobos lograron unirse aun mas que ustedes, por lo cual perdieron el desafió de hoy – miraba Chris a todos los campistas – anunciaba Chris dejando a todos concentrados en ellos y en no ser expulsados.

Suéltalo McLean – exigía Adam rápidamente.

Tengo hambre y ya no siento los caramelos – pedía Owen al presentador.

Por ultima vez, esos no eran caramelos eran pintura – le recordaba Rob muy molesto a Owen.

Calmate, alégrate de tener a alguien como el, para ti – le proponía Brit a Rob.

Cierto – aceptaba Rob cambiando su ira por una sonrisa.

Hay que linda eres con el – opinaba Lindsay a lo cual Rob no entendió nada y solo se puso a pensar que significaba eso.

Cielos, podrían dejarme continuar – exigía Chris un poco molesto ante los campistas, para luego empezar a entregar los malvaviscos - Haku, Drew y Izzy – les arrojaba los malvaviscos a las chicas – Adam y Noah, Nico y Cody, Julieta y Trent, Johnny y DJ, Rob y Owen, Rex, Anna y Duncan – hacia una pausa sabiendo que los últimos dos campistas que quedaban habían estropeado un poco el reto.

Pero yo intente ayudar – se excusaba Brian.

Lo siento – les pedía perdón un poco Brit a su equipo.

Perdónalos todo lo que quieras por que el malvavisco es tuyo – le contestaba Chris entramándoles dos malvaviscos a Britney y Lindsay – Brian y Harold, les llego la hora.

Bueno, fue divertido mientras duro – aceptaba Harold despidiéndose de todos.

Adiós Brian – se despedía Haku al chico de los ante ojos dándole la mano.

Adiós, intenta no matar a Rex, es necesario para el equipo – le recordaba Brian a la chica castaña.

Lo intentare – decía Haku con una mirada de furia por recordarle a Rex, para luego cambiarla por una mirada de felicidad – aun así, te extrañare, aunque no te halla conocido muy bien.

Lo mismo digo – finalizaba Brian caminando por el muelle de la vergüenza junto con Harold.

Siento lo que te dije, te extrañare Brian – se despedía Alexander de su amigo de lentes.

Descuida, diviértete – se despedía igualmente Brian de su único amigo en la isla.

Como que ya se hace tarde – recordaba Chris echando a Brian y a Harold de la toma.

Supongo que no están malo, me divertí mucho con esa pintura – exclamaba Harold.

Pero no le dimos a nadie – intervenía Brian caminando junto a Harold en el muelle de la vergüenza alejándose en el vote de los perdedores.

Adoro a estos chicos… Quieren seguir viendo a estos chicos matándose unos a otros… quieren ver mas alianzas, mas amistades, mas enemigos, y al presentador mas carismático, guapo y sexy de todos… pues sintonicen… TOTAL DRAMA TEAM – Finalizaba Chris McLean cortando con la toma.

Nota final:

Adiós a Brian, uno menos para los pingüinos, bueno fue muy difícil eliminarlo, el tipo me caía bien, en realidad todos los campistas me caen bien :D , todos tienen algo esencial que hace que me caigan bien (gracias al _**Aftermeths todos volverán a verlos**_), también un hasta luego para Harold, otro campista favorito mío…

Espero les haya gustado el desafió, y si no pues, no hay de otra xD… Creo que ya divisaron algunas posibles parejas, otros posibles enemigos, y otros posibles rivales y amigos xD….

Creo que este capitulo estuvo medio confuso, pero en el siguiente será mas fácil, intentare que sea con los equipos unidos, y no como este xD… creo que es todo, perdón por actualizar tarde, pero estaba medio ocupado…. Bien eso es todo, saludos a todos y cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 "Escapa de tu fobia?"**

**Lobos Vengadores.**

Despierta! – gritaba Ted en la cara de Viviana la cual le respondía con un suave puño.

Que sucede? – preguntaba Viviana levantándose del suelo.

Eso te quisiéramos preguntar, donde estamos? – preguntaba un poco dudosa Tailor mirando hacia todos lados, en esos momentos Viviana se da cuenta de que están en un cuarto totalmente sucio con un aspecto terrorífico.

Es otra tontería de Chris verdad? – preguntaba Black molesta.

Eso espero, por que me esta dando un poco de miedo, por suerte aquí esta mi mochila – saludaba rápidamente Simón junto con su mochila.

No te quitas nunca eso? – le preguntaba Jessica mirando la mochila de Simón.

No! – le respondía rápidamente Simón revisando su mochila para ver que tenia.

Me contestaran mi pregunta? – se cansaba de esperar Black – donde estamos?

Si lo supiéramos ya te habríamos dicho, no crees? – le respondía Tobi en una esquina del cuarto.

Enserio no sabemos, lo peor de todo es que la puerta no habré – opinaba igualmente Danny dentro del cuarto.

Ya probaron con todo, es imposible que estamos 13 personas aquí y no es posible que nadie tenga la mentalidad para hallar algo para salir – les decía Ted muy furioso a todo su equipo.

Como quisiera callarlo – susurraba Tobi un poco molesto.

El solo es haci, ya se calmara – le respondía Francisco ante la critica de Ted a su equipo.

Estamos encerrados, quien sabe cuanto aire nos queda, tal vez alguno de nosotros esta por morir muy pronto – advertía Danny mirándolos a todos.

Luego dicen que el loco soy yo – susurraba Simón sacando unas cuantas cosas de su mochila, para luego mirar a su equipo.

Nunca lo hemos dicho – le recordaba Jessica.

Pues entonces gracias en especial a ti – le insinuaba Simón a la chica Punk la cual solo reboleo los ojos.

Debemos buscar algo, no se… tal vez una llave? – sugería Lys.

Lo único que me preocupa en estos momentos es donde esta Sierra?... si yo estoy aquí no hay nadie quien este con ella… Sierra por que no estas aquí – gritaba Josh a todo pulmón rompiéndole los oídos a sus compañeros.

Seguro Sierra esta bien, solo intenta calmarte – le sugería Francisco intentando calmar

Como saldremos de aquí?, no me quiero quedar toda la vida en este lugar – decía Mireya mirando la puerta y buscando como abrirla.

Sigan buscando, debemos hallarla – les recordaba Sam a sus compañeros los cuales no dejaban de buscar a excepción de Danny.

Y tu por que no buscas? – le preguntaba Ted a Danny la cual no buscaba la llave.

Por que no necesito llave, mi propio espíritu abrirá esa puerta – le respondía Danny haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Y yo que pensé que Tailor estaba loca – susurraba Ted mientras seguía buscando la llave.

Aquí esta! – gritaba Tomas habiendo hallado la llave de la puerta en unas cajas de el cuarto.

Grandioso, ahora veamos si es esa – miraba Sam mientras Tom lograba abrir el candado y abría la puerta, en esos momentos todos se pusieron un tanto felices, y Tom le dedico una mirada a Sam la cual le correspondió.

Tomas eres el maestro de la llave – gritaba Simón jugando con la llave que usaron para abrir la puerta.

Ah… gracias – agradecía Tomas un poco confundido por el momento.

Supongo que habrá de seguir – comentaba Sam siendo la primera en salir.

Espera! – intentaba parar Tom pero no fue capaz resignándose a caminar con los demás.

**Confesionario.**

No lo se, creo que Sam es una buena chica, pero por ahora debería concentrarme en el juego – se expresaba Tom en el confesionario.

Estoy mas que seguro que es un desafió de Chris, lo malo es que no sabemos que hacer – se daba cuenta Francisco ante la situación.

Sierra!, donde esta?, si hubiera sabido que ayer era la ultima vez que la veía, me hubiera tomado una foto con ella… o al menos pedirle que firmara mi cabello – se expresaba Josh en el confesionario.

En lugares como estos es donde me puedo lucir – expresaba Simón tocando su mochila.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Y ahora a donde estamos? – preguntaba Lys mirando el lugar el cual estaba completamente sucio y oscuro.

Tampoco lo sabemos – le respondía Mireya mirando hacia todos lados.

Acaso nadie sabe nada – preguntaba molesto Ted.

Disculpa Ted, pero nunca hemos venido a este lugar recuerdas? – le decía un poco molesta Viviana a Ted.

Quisiera tener algo para recordar a Sierra, o al menos alguna bebida, tengo sed – decía Josh un poco triste por no tener cerca a Sierra.

Ahí hay un pasillo, hay dos caminos, así que debemos separarnos en grupos de 6 – les explicaba Ted.

Sobra 1, genio – le comentaba Tobi.

Si no callas el que sobrara eres tu – le gritaba Ted a Tobi el cual solo le importo poco lo que dijera Ted.

Quisiera sobrar yo, dicen que una cabeza piensa mejor que tres – decía Josh a sus compañeros.

Josh!, es al revés – le recordaba Jessica a Josh el cual se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

Como seguía, nos separaremos en grupos de 6, y buscaremos la salida, quien la encuentre primero le avisara a los demás – terminaba de explicar Ted a todo su equipo.

Como diga Sargento Teddie – le gritaba su equipo y Ted solo crujía los dientes del enojo, mientras los dos grupos se separaban por los 2 caminos que habían.

**Pingüinos Explosivos.**

Que es este sucio suelo! – exclamaba molesto Alex mirando el suelo – quien se atrevió a traerme a tan horrible lugar.

Supongo que el tipo que hizo el desafió – comentaba Adam a su amigo.

Y como sabes que es un desafió? – le preguntaba dudosa Britney muy incomoda la cual estaba encima de Drew – perdón – le decía a la chica de abajo.

No te preocupes estoy bien – intentaba safarse Drew, pero el lugar era muy pequeño.

Es mas que obvio, solo a el se le ocurre encerrarnos en un armario del conserje – respondía Adam mientras todos estaban muy apretados en un armario de conserje.

Lo mas importante ahora es buscar una llave, siempre es lo que uno busca cuando esta encerrado – decía Haku a su equipo.

Tiene razón – apoyaba tímidamente Nico a su amiga.

Solo espero salir de aquí, tengo un poco de miedo – admitía Johnny bajando la cabeza por ser tan miedoso.

No tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien, créeme – le intentaba subir los ánimos Drew al rubio el cual sonrió y se sonrojo.

Quitando eso, sabe alguien donde esta la llave, me estoy quedando sin comida – les comentaba Rob comiendo unos chocolates.

De donde los sacaste? – le preguntaba Haku a Rob el cual estaba comiendo unos chocolates.

Que esto? – preguntaba señalando su chocolate – se los robe a Owen mientras dormía, saben delicioso – comentaba comiéndose los chocolates bastante rápido.

Creo que ya me di cuenta que tienes en común con Owen – decía Anna mirando a Rob comer Chocolates.

Alguien ya encontró la llave? – preguntaba a su equipo Julieta.

Si no tuviera a un perdedor encima de mi, ya lo habría echo – le comentaba Rex el cual tenia encima a Nico el cual se molesto.

Ya cállate Rex, déjalo en paz – defendió Haku casi gritándole al pelirrojo, mientras se le acercaba con enojo.

Cálmate "Haku" – le respondía Rex haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

Dejen de pelear y mejor busquemos – separaba Julieta a los dos chicos los cuales no se llevaban muy bien.

Donde esta mi espejo, mas vale que no se halla roto – se prometía Alex buscando su espejo en el cuarto el cual era demasiado pequeño.

Buscamos llave, no espejo – le recordaba Anna al rubio el cual solo siguió buscando.

Que es esto? – preguntaba Johnny metiendo su mano hasta donde podía, pero se detuvo.

No es la llave, créeme – le respondía Drew un poco colorada por el momento.

Perdón!, perdón! – gritaba pidiendo disculpas el pobre Johnny el cual solo quería que lo disculparan.

Que importa, ya la encontraron – preguntaba Rex a todo su equipo el cual negaba con la cabeza.

No, pero estamos llevándonos muy bien en este apretado lugar – comentaba Britney sin perder su sonrisa.

Lo admito, tiene razón – miraba Alex, para luego mirar hacia abajo – pensé que se había perdido – se emocionaba al encontrar su espejo.

Metro sexual – susurraba Anna ante la acción de Alexander.

Ideas? – preguntaba en voz baja Nico encima de Rex.

No lo se sabes, por que no las piensas tu! – preguntaba Adam de mala manera.

No es necesario enojarse – le decía Johnny a Adam poniéndole una mano en el hombro por parte del rubio hacia el castaño que se calmo.

Gracias Johnny – agradecía el pelinegro al rubio.

Aquí esta! – exclamaba Julieta hallando la llave la cual estaba debajo de Britney.

Gracias por estar debajo de mi – agradecía Britney por tener la llave debajo de ella.

Abre la puerta ya!, este lugar esta sucio, y alguien como yo no merece estar aquí – apuraba Alexander.

En eso estoy – le respondía Julieta al abrir la cerradura de la puerta, mientras todos salían del cuarto del conserje para poder reunirse afuera.

Supongo que ahora tenemos que salir de este lugar – observaba Anna la mirar que el lugar era como una mansión sucia y vieja, inclusive oxidada y con manchas.

Eso creo, que les parece en dos grupos de 5 – preguntaba Julieta a todo su equipo.

Sobra uno – comentaba Drew a todo su equipo.

Como sea, entonces 6 y 5, pero ya apúrense y salgamos de aquí – comentaba Rex tomando un camino que estaba hacia la derecha.

Voy con el – les decía Rob a todo su equipo, siendo acompañado por Alexander, Britney Y Adam.

Supongo que eso significa que estamos nosotros 6 – observaba Haku a los compañeros que quedaban.

Si, será mejor apurarse y encontrar la salida – le decía Anna a la castaña.

Me pregunto que habrá en esta mansión, si es grande tiene que haber algún misterio o algo de terror – les comentaba Drew a todo su equipo.

No por favor, todo menos un susto hoy – se ponía mas nervioso el rubio del equipo.

Solo intenta no asustarte, vamos – le llamaba Nico a Johnny el cual siguió a su grupo mientras se iban por el otro camino que había.

**Afuera.**

Esto es lo que hacen sus compañeros – les decía Chris mientras miraba por monitores puestos en toda la mansión que era demasiado grande.

Esos no son mis chocolates? – preguntaba Owen mirando como Rob devoraba sus chocolates.

Que suerte que no estamos ahí adentro – se emocionaba Cody al mirar imágenes de Ted discutiendo con su grupo.

Si estuviera ahí, podría decirles rápido donde esta la salida – decía Courtney mirando una escena de Ted guiando a los demás.

Si estuvieras ahí, no sabrías donde esta la salida – le comentaba Noah mirando un libro en lugar de el televisor.

No se preocupen, ustedes también tendrán su parte en el desafió, observen – les explicaba Chris mientras les mostraba 17 plataformas con el nombre de cada uno debajo de ellas.

Vamos a modelar! – se emocionaba Lindsay.

Algo así… - le contestaba Chris – tendrán que permanecer en esta plataforma y no caer de ella, mientras sostienen un plato en cada mano, la persona que deje caer sus platos podrá ver como su compañero es sometido a su mayor temor en la mansión, cuando solo quede una persona con sus platos sin caer, la puerta de la mansión se abrirá y podrán salir – terminaba de decirles el conductor.

La vida y los temores de Tres chicos dependen de mi, no los defraudare – se prometía Geoff mientras Chris ponía los platos en sus manos.

Como digas amigo – le importaba poco a Chris continuando con los demás.

Izzy?... – preguntaba Tyler.

Si? – le preguntaba estando de cabeza y sosteniendo el triple de platos con sus manos cruzadas.

Por que estas así? – le preguntaba Tyler confuso.

Quería hacerlo mas divertido! – le gritaba Izzy girando en la plataforma con su cabeza.

Pobre Johnny, espero no se asuste mas de lo que ya esta – le preocupa DJ a su compañero el cual aparecía en la pantalla abrazando a Haku por el miedo a la mansión en general.

Que tonto, le tiene miedo a cualquier cosa, estoy segura que no durara mucho en este juego – decía Heather hacia el rubio miedoso.

Hablando de eso, por que me toco aquí? – comentaba Cody el cual estaba al lado de Sierra.

OH Cody, me alegra estar cerca de ti, ya que no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar por estar en equipos distintos, pero ahora podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido – le decía Sierra a Cody el cual intentaba alejarse.

Crees que lo logre? – comentaba Trent a Bridgette observando a su equipo de adentro.

Tranquilo, ellos podrán salir solos – le respondía Bridgette la cual era del equipo contrario.

No dejare caer estos platos! – exclamaba Tyler con las manos pero en ese momento un plato de el salio volando y le dio en la cabeza a Lindsay.

Auch! – exclamaba Lindsay y en ese momento le cae otro dejándola desmayada.

LINDSAY! – grita Tyler desesperado tirando sus platos para ver el estado de la rubia.

Parece que el perdedor tiene buena puntería – decía Duncan sin dejar caer sus platos, mientras Tyler corría hacia donde estaba Lindsay.

Tranquilo no tiene cerebro así que no sintió nada – le comentaba Heather.

Owen amigo, sabes que a veces la comida puede aparecer en los lugares que menos lo esperes – le comentaba Alejandro a Owen el cual no entendía.

Si?... ayer encontré comida en el césped, fue una de las mejores cosas que había visto – se acordaba del momento Owen.

Pues mira – le señalaba Alejandro a Owen un banquete que estaba justo detrás de ellos, a lo que Owen le brillaron los ojos.

No, no puedo – se negaba Owen mirando el banquete – tal vez – accedía Owen tirando los platos y empezando a comer un banquete que no era mas que utilería echa con Cartón.

Fue mas fácil de lo que creí – susurraba Alejandro mirando a Owen.

**Pingüinos Explosivos.**

Que es ese sonido? – preguntaba Adam observando el lugar.

No lo se! – exclamaba Britney mientras que en ese momento una compuerta en el suelo se habré y Britney cae en ella – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH – gritaba ella cayendo por el agujero.

A donde conducirá eso? – le preguntaba Rob a Rex.

Mientras no muera, que mas da – le respondía Rex observando el camino de adelante.

Pobre de ella! – exclamaba Alexander mirándose en un espejo que estaba en la sala, el cual en ese momento se dio vuelta y alguien jalo a Alexander hacia el otro lado.

Rayos, que esta pasando? – preguntaba alarmado Adam.

Que importa sigamos – les decía Rex a los dos chicos mientras empezaban a caminar nuevamente.

Pero que….! – gritaba Rob mientras una compuerta del suelo se habría y Rob caía en ella.

Supongo que solo quedamos nosotros dos – le comentaba Adam a Rex.

Pensé que ya te habías ido – le preguntaba Rex a Adam el cual se molestaba un poco – da igual sígueme.

**Britney.**

Que es esto? – preguntaba Britney mirando una habitación donde había un capullo gigante.

Tu fobia – le respondía una voz de una persona.

Que esta pasando? – preguntaba Britney mientras miraba que del capullo empezaba a salir una mariposa del tamaño de una puerta – OH no eso NO – exclamaba ella con algo de miedo en su voz.

Eso suponía – le hablaba la voz dentro del cuarto a la chica.

Todo menos las mariposas – decía Britney alejándose un poco de la mariposa gigante.

Vamos tu puedes! – le exclamaba una voz de un niño pequeño.

Ah… cierto yo puedo – tomaba valor Britney caminando hacia delante mientras la mariposa se le acercaba y la tenia justo en frente de ella – Hola! – saludaba amablemente Britney intentando hacerse la valiente.

Felicidades! – se oía una voz robótica mientras en la sala caía confeti del techo.

Lo logre?... LO LOGRE – exclamaba Britney emocionada Saltando por el cuarto.

**Confesionario.**

Me siento genial, poder superar mi miedo es algo alucinante – se expresaba Britney en el confesionario.

**Fin del confesionario.**

**Alexander.**

Veamos! – decía Alexander encendiendo la luz del cuarto donde se encontraba y podía apreciar un payaso justo en frente de el.

Hola Alex! – le saludaba el payaso con una sonrisa diabólica.

Que?... SAQUENME – gritaba Alexander intentando escapar, pero no podía ya que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Por que no juegas conmigo? – le preguntaba el payaso al chico rubio.

Por que me das miedo! – exclamaba Alexander dándole patadas a la puerta.

Te rindes? – le preguntaba el payaso.

Si!, solo ábranla – gritaba Alexander mientras la puerta se habría automáticamente y sonaba un sonido de "has perdido" – bueno al menos estoy bien – se marchaba Alex buscar a sus amigos.

**Rob.**

Que lindo techo, se parece al techo de mi casa – elogiaba Rob observando que estaba dentro de un elevador.

Tu miedo esta cerca – le decía un hombre dentro del ascensor al pelinegro.

Espera tu eres!... no me digas que tu eres – se alarmaba Rob al mirar al tipo y poder reconocerlo a simple vista.

Si exacto, pero ese no es tu temor, tu temor es otro – le explicaba el hombre y Rob notaba que el elevador estaba averiado y no se movía.

Espera sácame de aquí – le gritaba Rob al hombre dentro del elevador.

Tu decides Rob, te rindes y te saco o sales por tus propios meritos – le daba las opciones el hombre mientras Rob no sabia que hacer.

Sabes, escojo la C – le gritaba Rob quitándole las llaves y noqueándolo con un puño para así poder abrir el ascensor y salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Mala idea – le susurraba el sujeto mientras se ponía de pie.

**Afuera.**

Como ven, tenemos una victoria para los pingüinos, una derrota, y un… medio? – se preguntaba Chris al mirar a Rob corriendo escapando del sujeto.

Tu puedes Rob – exclamaba Owen sentado por haber comido demasiado.

Esto es aburrido! – exclamaba Izzy tirando los platos hacia arriba y atrapándolos, para luego hacer malabares con ellos.

Cuanto tiempo mas tenemos que estar aquí – preguntaba Geoff al conductor.

El necesario – les comentaba Chris sentado tomando una bebida tropical.

Izzy se aburre – gritaba Izzy mientras tiraba todos sus platos al aire y golpeaban a Bridgette y Geoff los cuales tiraban sus platos.

Al menos podría decirse que no sufrirán por mi culpa – decía Geoff caminando a una banca con los que perdían el desafió.

OH… - exclamaba Ezekiel al cual se le cayeron los platos en esos momentos, y tuvo que ir a sentarse a la banca con los demás.

**Confesionario.**

Al menos no perdí por culpa de una chica – Expresaba ante la cámara Ezekiel haciendo un comentario sexista.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Espero a los chicos les valla bien allá adentro – comentaba Bridgette sentada en la banca junto con Geoff, Tyler, Ezekiel, Lindsay y Owen.

**Lobos Vengadores.**

Esperen, oigo algo – les avisaba Dark oyendo algo en el pasillo, a lo que Tomas se acerco a una puerta, la cual en esos momentos se abrió y jalo a Tom hacia adentro.

Que fue eso? – preguntaba Mireya sorprendida.

No tengo idea – le contesto Dark apoyándose en una puerta de la sala, la cual en esos momentos al igual que la otra se abrió y jalo al chico hacia adentro.

Aléjense de las puertas o se los comerán – decía Danny a su equipo.

Calma, solo hay que buscarlos y listo – comentaba Lys la cual en esos momentos callo en un agujero que había en la sala.

Cuando pusieron eso allí? – preguntaba Mireya observando el agujero.

No tengo ganas de contestarte, solo quiero que… - iba a decir Danny pero un agujero se abrió en ese momento justo donde estaba ella, haciendo que cayera.

Que pasa aquí? – se preguntaba Mireya mientras otro agujero se abre en el suelo y ella cae en el.

Esto es extraño – dudaba Tobi mientras que otro agujero se abría y el caía dentro de el.

Genial, ahora donde esta el mió? – preguntaba emocionada Tailor pateando el suelo pero no ocurría nada – es injusto, yo quería caer en un agujero – decía la chica finalmente marchándose en el camino ella sola.

**Tomas.**

Que pasa?... donde estoy? – se preguntaba Tomas observando un cuarto el cual estaba lleno de lodo.

Estas en… - le susurraba una voz a Tomas el cual se levantaba del suelo.

Que hago aquí?... quien me trajo aquí? – seguía preguntando Tomas.

Muchas preguntas, mejor vamos a tu temor muchacho – le contestaba una voz mientras de una puerta aparecía un Jabalie muy enojado y corriendo hacia Tomas.

Rayos – exclamaba Tomas corriendo por todo el lugar siendo perseguido por el animal.

Corre – le gritaba la voz a Tomas.

No! – exclamaba Tom – no dejare que un animal me venza – decid Tom tomando al Jabalie y este se le tiro encima y empezó a lamerlo como si fuera un perro.

Increíble – se sorprendía la voz.

Creo que no están malo – miraba Tomas mientras la puerta del lugar se abría y lo dejaba salir al pasillo – hora de irse – terminaba Tom saliendo por la puerta.

**Francisco.**

Francisco! – llamaba una voz dentro de la sala.

Aquí es pequeño – se daba cuenta Dark observando que estaba en un lugar demasiado cerrado, pues estaba dentro de un ataúd.

Correcto, estas atrapado en un ataúd, así que intenta salir o ríndete – le daba las acciones la voz al chico de los lobos el cual tomo una decisión.

Intentare salir – se prometía el chico empezando a buscar algo con que salir del ataúd.

Sabes, el aire empieza a acabarse cuando estas ahí dentro – le comentaba la voz para que Dark se rindiera.

Si y es por eso que me apresurare – le contestaba Dark sin tomarle importancia a lo que decía el sujeto.

Se te acaba el tiempo – le recordaba el sujeto.

No me rendiré – le contestaba Francisco sin hallar la forma de salir.

BOOM PUERTA – gritaba Tailor mientras la puerta de la sala se rompía y ella lograba entrar y ver el ataúd.

Que fue eso? – pregunto dudoso Dark ante la explosión.

Tommy y Tailor al rescate – gritaba Tailor con bombas en las manos.

Te sacare de aquí – le decía Tomas mientras retiraba la tapa del ataúd para que Dark saliera de ahí.

Gracias, ahora busquemos a los demás – les recomendaba Francisco corriendo hacia la sala junto con Tomas y Tailor.

**Danny.**

Eres el jefe de esto verdad? – le preguntaba Danny interrogante a la voz.

A que te… - no termino de decir la voz por que Danny lo callo.

Sabes eh conocido gente que tortura, pero no gente que se cree lo muy grandioso por hacer lo que hace – le comentaba Danny a la voz.

Pero eso ni siquiera tiene sentí… - no lo dejaron terminar.

Escucha me has enojado mucho este día – le comentaba Danny molesta.

Pero ni siquiera te eh echo algo – le contestaba la voz tímida.

Cállate, si me sigues molestando escribiré tu nombre en mi cuaderno y morirás – amenazaba Danny con mirada malévola.

Sabes que... LARGATE – le gritaba la voz abriendo la puerta y dejando ir a Danny sin pasar su temor.

Eso fue fácil – se decía a si misma Danny ajustándose sus lentes y saliendo de ese lugar, para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

**Tobi.**

Donde diablos estoy?... – se preguntaba Toby mirando hacia todos lados observando que estaba en una cama completamente amarrado.

En un lindo lugar – le respondía una figura que para el era conocida.

Espera, no me digas que… - no termino de decir el chico ya que fue sorprendido por la persona que el pensaba.

Bienvenido ¡Toby! – le saludaba la figura con guantes con afiladas garras.

Espera!, que vas a hacer? – preguntaba un poco asustado Toby.

Tendrás tu propia pesadilla en la calle Elm – le contestaba el sujeto mientras se le acercaba lentamente sacando sus garras afiladas

Boom! – gritaba Tailor mientras derriba la puerta con una bomba, y lograba ver la escena del sujeto acercándosele a Toby – BOOM Freddy – le gritaba Tailor lanzándole una bomba a el lugar de la escena.

Larguémonos ya! – exclamaba Toby saliendo junto con Tailor y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

**Mireya.**

Bienvenida a viajes aéreos – le daba la bienvenida la voz de la mansión a la chica de los lobos.

Por que no siento el suelo – se preguntaba Mireya mientras abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de que estaba en el techo de la mansión colgando de una lámpara.

Sorpresa – se burlaba la voz de la mansión.

BAJENME – gritaba Mireya alarmada por la altura en la que se encontraba.

Lo siento, pero las cosas funcionan de otra forma, tu te rindes o te tiramos al suelo – le daba las opciones la voz.

No abra otra mas fácil? – preguntaba la chica nerviosa.

Lo siento, elige? – le preguntaba la voz.

No me rindo, si quieren suéltenme – intentaba tomar valor Mireya.

Tus deseos son ordenes – le contestaba la voz mientras el cable que sostenía a Mireya se soltaba y hacia que ella cayera mientras gritaba del miedo.

Deja de perseguirme, si me dejas en paz este… - Rob no encontraba palabras – no haré nada, pero igual deja de seguirme – gritaba Rob huyendo del sujeto.

Cuidado – gritaba Mireya cayéndole encima a Rob el cual logro atraparla.

Cielos este lugar es una locura, mejor me largo – gritaba Rob mientras tiraba a Mireya al suelo y corría hacia una puerta.

Ehm… gracias – agradecía confundida Mireya al mirar como Rob corría perseguido por un sujeto.

Déjame, no necesito un verdugo, si soy muy amistoso y soy amable con la gente – gritaba con pánico Rob corriendo.

**Lys.**

La cama esta bien – agradecía Lys recostada en una cama, mientras estaba amarrada de pies a cabeza.

Empecemos con tu miedo – le hablaba la voz a Lys.

Me cortaras en pedazos, espero que no – respondía calmada Lys a la persona que hablaba.

Pues eso es lo que haré, y no te queda de otra que rendirte – le contestaba la Voz molesta.

Estoy segura que mis compañeros ya vienen hacia aquí – decía Lys sin perder la calma.

No estas asustada? – le preguntaba la voz a Lys encendiendo la maquina y empezando a acercársele a Lys.

Para que habría que estarlo? – le preguntaba Lys demasiado calmada.

Rayos – se enfurecía la voz apagando la maquina.

Que sucede? – preguntaba Lyz observando que era desatada.

No es divertido si no te asustas, vete – la echaba la voz.

Esta bien, un gusto – se despedía Lys saliendo por la puerta.

**Afuera.**

Es grandioso poder ver la película en vivo – decía Duncan mirando como sufrían los campistas dentro de la mansión.

**Mientras todos veían la pantalla gigante donde se podían ver a todos los campistas dentro de la mansión, Chris traía un frasco con algo dentro.**

Que hay ahí – preguntaba Gwen mirando el objeto de Chris.

OH nada, pero como aun siguen ahí, pensé que podíamos hacerlo interesante – terminaba de decir Chris abriendo el frasco y de el salían mosquitos los cuales inmediatamente fueron a picar a los campistas para que estos soltaran sus platos, a lo que DJ, Cody y Noah.

Duele? – preguntaba bromeando el anfitrión.

No, solo sientes un millón de piquetes en tu cuerpo – decía con sarcasmo Noah sentado en la banca con los perdedores.

Vengan amigos – exclamaba Izzy rodeada de mosquitos mientras ella reía como loca y estos no se le despegaban.

**En esos momentos Courtney estaba por caerse debido a que unos mosquitos la estaban picando.**

Te tengo – atrapaba Trent a Courtney haciendo que sus platos no se cayeran, mas los de Trent terminaron en el suelo.

Trent estas fuera – le avisaba Chris mientras el chico se iba a sentar con los perdedores.

Oh rayos – se lamentaba el músico mientras se sentaba en la banca de los perdedores.

**Confesionario.**

Trent ayudando a Courtney? – se preguntaba Gwen en el confesionario – en que momento se hicieron amigos? – se seguía preguntando la gótica.

Por que todo sabe a cartón? – preguntaba Owen comiendo un pastel el cual era echo de cartón.

Trent ayudando a Courtney, interesante – expresaba Alejandro en el confesionario mientras planeaba algo.

**Fin del confesionario.**

Esto apesta, eh estado aquí durante 2 horas, cuando acaba? – Preguntaba molesto Duncan.

Cuando alguien haga explotar el lugar – decía en broma Chris mientras se ponía lentes de sol.

Izzy ya lo hizo – exclamaba Izzy a Chris.

Que? – preguntaba Chris quitándose los lentes de sol.

Que ya terminara el reto, por que esta a punto de… - no termino de decir Izzy por que una explosión invadió el lugar haciendo que todos los que aun estaban de pie cayeran menos Izzy.

Y los Pingüinos ganan la primera parte del desafió – avisaba Chris por un megáfono un poco adolorido por la explosión.

Primera parte?... que otra cosa debemos hacer? – preguntaba Courtney al conductor.

Ustedes nada, solo deben esperar a que sus compañeros salgan de la mansión, el primer equipo que salga ganara – avisaba Chris mientras todos miraban atentamente la pantalla la cual estaba un poco rota debido a la explosión en la cual todos los campistas que aun no habían visto su temor cayeron por el mismo agujero que los demás y algunos fueron jalados por las puertas.

**En ese momento otro explosivo explota en la pantalla haciendo que todos los campistas queden tirados en el suelo inconscientes.**

Izzy olvido mencionar segundo explosivo – decía Izzy antes de caer desmayada junto con los demás de su equipo.

Creo que deberían prohibir los explosivos en un Reality – se quejaba Chris siendo el único que aun quedaba de pie apenas.

**Pingüinos Explosivos.**

**Johnny.**

Mi cabeza! – exclamaba Johnny tirado en el suelo con dolor de cabeza.

Bienvenido Jonathan – le daba la bienvenida la típica voz que sonaba dentro de los cuartos.

Johnny por favor – le pedía el rubio a la voz dentro del cuarto.

Como quieras, prepárate para asustarte – le advertía la voz a lo cual Johnny empezó a asustarse.

Pero ya estoy asustado bastante, no se que me pondría mas asustado – empezaba a pensar el chico miedoso.

Que tal esto – decía la voz mientras de la puerta de la sala empezaban a salir conejos pero en lugar de un lindo conejo, aparecían conejos sin piel y bastante horribles.

AUXILIO – gritaba Johnny con demasiado miedo dentro de el.

Te rindes? – le preguntaba la voz a Johnny el cual no aguantaba ni un minuto mas adentro.

SI, solo sácame por favor – le pedía el rubio mientras la puerta se abría y salía corriendo del miedo.

**Rex.**

Idiotas productores – gritaba enojado Rex en el cuarto con las luces apagadas.

Rex – daba la bienvenida la voz de todas las salas, mientras las luces se encendían y se podía ver una celda la cual rodeaba al pelirrojo.

Basta de bienvenidas, haber imbecil dime que tengo que hacer – le decía Rex al sujeto de la voz.

Fácil tendrás tu temor – le contestaba la voz mientras las paredes en las que estaba la celda empezaban a cerrarse.

Muy fácil diría yo – respondía Rex mirando los barrotes.

Fácil… - decía el sujeto de la voz mirando como Rex rompía los barrotes – estupida utilería – se quejaba el sujeto.

No solo la utilería, también tu – terminaba de decir Rex abriendo la puerta del cuarto y saliendo de el.

**Haku y Nico.**

Pero que caída – se sorprendía Haku mirando el agujero por el que ambos chicos habían caído.

Espera!, por que estoy atado y tu estas en una tina – observaba Nico con la poca visibilidad que había.

Por que es hora del temor – exclamaba la voz a ambos chicos mientras las luces se prendían y Haku aparecía en una tina de insectos, mientras que Nico aparecía amarrado a una silla.

Un payaso! – miraba con algo de temor Nico el payaso que se acercaba y tenia una pinta no muy agradable.

Son insectos! – exclamaba con temor Haku al mirar la tina llena de todo tipo de insectos.

Si resisten 30 segundos con sus temores, pasaran… empiecen – les avisaba la voz mientras un cronometro se ponía en la pared.

Nico que tal si jugamos decapitemos al emo – le pedía el payaso casi hablándole en la cara.

No gracias, aléjate – le pedía Nico intentando no verlo a la cara.

Siento como se mueven por todo mi cuerpo – intentaba no asustarse Haku dentro de la tina.

Aguanta Haku tu puedes – le alentaba Nico desde la silla.

Faltan 15 segundos – les avisaba la voz.

Ya quiero salir – decía casi gritando Haku recibiendo un baño de insectos.

Aguanta un poco mas – le pedía Nico siendo acosado por el payaso desde el otro lado de la sala, a lo que ella hizo caso y intentaba no imaginar que estaba completamente rodeada de insectos y el tiempo acababa.

Ganadores! – exclamaba la voz mientras de el techo salía confeti y un sonido de ganador.

Lo ves fue fácil, Haku? – preguntaba Nico mirando a su amiga.

Al fin, pensé que no acabaría – saltaba Haku encima de su amigo el cual se sorprendía.

Descuida ya paso – le recordaba el pelinegro abrazando a la castaña mientras olvidaban el momento ocurrido – ahora salgamos de aquí – le decía Nico a Haku mientras salían por la puerta de la habitación.

**Adam.**

Luego dicen que el campamento es malo – se quejaba Adam dentro de la habitación la cual como era de esperarse tenia las luces apagadas.

**En esos momentos un libro cae y las luces se encienden, y se logra ver que el lugar es una biblioteca.**

NO!, sáquenme de aquí! – exclamaba Adam asustado de lugar.

Prepárate para una clase – le advertía la voz de todos los cuartos.

Entonces que empiece – intentaba tomar valor Adam cuando en esos momentos un libro de historia caía en sus manos y se abría.

Empecemos – estaba diciendo la voz pero fue parado por Adam.

Listo, ya me se todo este libro en mi casa, así que ya pase esta prueba – mentía Adam a la voz la cual le creyó un poco.

Tomando el echo de que no has gritado aun, tu ganas, fuera de aquí – le gritaba la voz a Adam el cual salio corriendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola con fuerza.

**Drew.**

Se parece al campamento de noche – opinaba Drew mirando por todos lados de la sala.

Enserio?... – preguntaba la voz, para luego empezar con el miedo de la chica – prepárate para tu miedo.

Entonces empecemos, estoy lista – apuraba Drew en el cuarto oscuro mientras las luces se prendían.

Bienvenida a mi santuario de arañas – mostraba la voz mientras se podía ver todas las paredes llenas de arañas y en medio una araña gigante.

Ah… que lindas – mentía Drew con un poco de miedo al ver la araña mas grade la cual estaba en medio de la sala.

Pues para pasar el desafió, debes abrazar a la mas grande – le explicaba la voz lo que tenia que hacer Drew.

No es tan malo – mentía Drew mientras se acercaba despacio hacia la araña, a lo que después reacciono – solo un abrazo, no es tan malo – seguía diciendo la chica mientras la araña se empezaba a mover.

Enserio?... – volvía a preguntar la voz del cuarto.

Ya lo hice, no es tan malo – reaccionaba Drew mientras se alejaba de la araña a la cual tuvo que darle un pequeño abrazo, en esos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abrió – adiós – se despedía Drew saliendo del cuarto oscuro.

**Anna.**

Oficina del doctor, pasar para la cita del día – hablaba una voz en la sala, mientras se encendían las luces del lugar haciendo que Anna pudiera ver en el lugar que estaba.

Doctor? – se preguntaba Anna atada a una silla mirando a un doctor el cual se acercaba hacia ella.

Exacto, es hora del temor – le decía el doctor sacando una jeringa de uno de los cajones del lugar.

Espera… que va a hacer con eso? – le preguntaba Anna con un poco de miedo al ver la jeringa que tenia el doctor.

Tendrás tu medicina de hoy – le contestaba el doctor empezando a acercarse con la jeringa en la mano.

**Afuera.**

Vamos corre, tenemos que hallar a los demás – le gritaba Tomas a Francisco los cuales corrían por los pasillos del lugar.

Alto – le paraba Dark acercándose a una puerta y empezando a escuchar al doctor del cuarto y a Anna – creo que la chica del desafió anterior esta ahí – le contestaba Francisco.

Dile a alguien de su equipo, mas favores y podrías irte – le advertía Tomas mirando hacia los lados.

Es por eso que será un secreto entre nosotros dos, aceptas? – le preguntaba Francisco al castaño.

Espero sepas lo que haces – le contestaba Tom a Dark mientras tomaban una silla del pasillo y lograban romper la puerta del lugar.

**Adentro.**

Ahí alguien detrás de usted – le contestaba Anna alejándose de la jeringa lo mas que podía.

Como si te fuera a creer – le respondía el doctor mientras alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un bate de baseball.

Lo siento Doc – le decía Tomas al doctor tirado en el suelo – espero estés bien – le deseaba Tomas

Gracias, pero como entraron? – le preguntaba Anna desatándose de la silla del doctor mientras Tomas estaba por irse.

Fue idea de Dark, así que no me culpes a mi – se quitaba de encima la culpa Tomas mientras corría hacia el pasillo para reunirse con su compañero y salir del lugar.

Hola, se que esto es rápido y extraño, pero espero aun sigas bien, y saludos a Haku y Nico, ahora si adiós – le decía rápidamente Francisco mientras salían del lugar junto con Tomas.

Adiós Dark – se despedía Anna aun confusa por la escena del momento.

**Julieta.**

Grandioso, ahora que? – se preguntaba Julieta recuperándose de la caída que tuvo por el agujero.

Ahora morirás del susto – intentaba causarle miedo la típica voz que siempre sonaba en el cuarto.

Era obvio que el desafió eran temores, lo supe desde el cuarto – respondía Julieta levantándose del suelo.

Valla – se sorprendía la voz dentro del cuarto.

Vamos al desafió de una buena vez – le decía Julieta en medio del cuarto.

Como quieras – accedía la voz mientras una luz extra del cuarto se encendía y se podía ver una tina llena de sangre.

Tenia que ser Chris – observaba Julieta la tina mientras se acercaba a ella con un poco de miedo.

Ahora entra y ríndete – le daba rápidamente las opciones la voz.

Un momento, es sangre real? – le preguntaba Julieta tocando la sangre con un dedo y retrocediendo un poco.

No preguntes tal vez lo sea, solo entra – respondía rápidamente la voz.

Solo entrar – se decía a si misma Julieta entrando a la tina lentamente con miedo dentro de ella, luego de eso empezaba a moverse como si la tina tuviera vida.

Felicidades! – gritaba la voz dentro del cuarto mientras caía del techo confeti.

Genial – miraba Julieta sin nada de gracia en el confeti cayendo del techo.

Creo que soy el mejor asustando a la gente, digo, mírate seguro estabas muerta del miedo, ahora lárgate – le gritaba la voz y cuando se dio cuenta Julieta ya se había ido del cuarto sin ni siquiera haber oído lo que la voz dijo.

**Lobos Vengadores.**

La mitad de el equipo de los lobos ya había pasado su fobia, aunque la otra mitad caían automáticamente en un agujero que se abría en el suelo justamente llevándose a los que aun no veían su miedo.

**Josh.**

Caramba! – exclamaba Josh observando el agujero del techo por el cual había caído.

Bienvenido Joshua, prepárate para observar al señor fruta! – gritaba la voz de la habitación mientras Josh empezaba a temer por lo que se acercara.

Señor que…? – preguntaba Josh con miedo en su voz.

Ven niño y abrázame – le pedía un pasante vestido de una Manzana gigante acercándose a Josh.

No fruta, no quiero – se negaba Josh intentando buscar una salida mientras huía del pasante vestido de fruta.

Le das un abrazo y ganas – le daba las indicaciones la voz dentro del cuarto al chico Stalker.

Sabes algo, tal vez si supero mis temores Sierra se impresione de mi – empezaba a pensar Josh dentro del cuarto.

En realidad no hay nada que puedas hacer – le decía el pasante siendo callado por la voz dentro del cuarto.

AAAAAAAAAHHH Cállate fruta – le gritaba asustado Josh a el sujeto.

Haz lo que quieras, pero ya decídete – le ordenaba la voz.

Bien… - accedía Josh tragando saliva mientras se acercaba a abrazar al pasante, antes de llegar Josh cerro los ojos para abrazar al pasante y luego de soltarlo los abrió – increíble lo logre!.

Ahora puedes irte – le permitía la voz dentro de la sala, una puerta se abrió y permitió al chico salir de la habitación para reunirse con su equipo.

**Jessica.**

Ahora que? – preguntaba la chica Punk cruzada de brazos en lo que parecía una ataúd cerrado.

Debes superar tu temor o rendirte – le daba las opciones la voz dentro del cuarto.

Este… - empezaba a mirar sus opciones un poco nerviosa por la poca movilidad que había dentro del ataúd, a lo que respondió luego – voy a salir de aquí me oíste? – preguntaba Jessica decidida.

Entonces adelante – le permitía la voz, a lo que Jessica empezó a buscar formas de salir del lugar.

No debe ser tan difícil – daba un poco de confianza la punk de los lobos vengadores.

Eso crees? – le preguntaba la voz – hace rato un chico no pudo salir, si no fuera por esa maniaca de las bombas el seguiría aquí.

Tailor – rodaba los ojos Jessica al mismo tiempo que decía el nombre.

El aire se acaba – le recordaba la voz a Jessica la cual empezaba a asustarse al no poder encontrar una salida.

Debe haber una… - pensaba en una forma mientras empezaba a moverse para todos lados haciendo que el ataúd cayera de la mesa en donde se encontraba y se rompiera un poco, lo suficiente para que Jessica lograra salir de el.

Por que no se me ocurrió eso antes – se ponía a pensar la voz de la habitación.

No se y no me importa – le decía Jessica a la persona que estaba hablando.

De acuerdo sal ya – exclamaba la voz mientras se abría la puerta de la sala, a lo que Jessica salio por la puerta.

Maldita voz – susurraba Jessica a la misma voz que le había hablado a todos los campistas que tuvieron sus temores.

**Simón.**

Pero que espantoso olor – se quejaba Simón el cual cayo por un agujero directo al suelo de la habitación.

No dirás que te dolió? – le preguntaba la voz un poco preocupada por la forma en la que callo Simón.

Descuida mi mochila amortiguo la caída – señalaba Simón su gran mochila detrás de el.

Al grano, es hora de que te mueras del miedo – le empezaba a decir al voz del cuarto a Simón.

Hablas enserio? – le preguntaba Simón un poco confiado.

Observa detrás de ti – le pedía la voz, a lo que Simón se volteo y logro divisar un agujero.

Pero que diablos? – preguntaba Simón muy nervioso al mirar que estaba demasiado alto, a lo que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Salta o pierdes? – le preguntaba la voz al chico de la mochila.

Sabes… saltare! – exclamaba Simón saltando por el agujero mientras caía junto con su mochila en el suelo, pero nuevamente la mochila logro amortiguar su caída.

Debo admitirlo, es de muy buena calidad – halagaba la voz la mochila de Simón.

Lo se – le contestaba Simón marchándose por una de las puertas de la habitación.

**Sam.**

Por que estoy atada? – se preguntaba Sam mirando hacia todos lados, mientras una de las luces del lugar se encendían y se dejaba ver que ella estaba atada al suelo y las paredes empezaban a quemarse.

La hora del calor – bromeaba la voz dentro del cuarto, mientras las llamas se intensificaban mas y hacían que la chica se desesperara.

Vas a quemarme viva – le preguntaba Sam a la voz la cual dio una pequeña risa.

Solo ríndete y te sacare – le respondía la voz a la chica de los lobos.

Eso es injusto, no hay forma de que salga de aquí – le explicaba Sam a la voz la cual no le importo.

Entonces ríndete – le volvía a decir la voz a Sam.

NO! – Exclamaba Sam, para luego empezar a gritar pidiendo ayuda, mientras también intentaba soltarse.

**Afuera de la habitación.**

Y ahora que? – preguntaba Tomas un poco cansado por todo el día y alcanzado a oir los gritos de una chica.

No lo se, están gritando allá adentro – le contestaba Dark corriendo por el pasillo junto con el, parando justo delante de la puerta en donde se oían los gritos.

Voy por ella – tomaba valor Tomas rompiendo la puerta, mientras Dark no lograba entrar por las fuertes llamas del lado en el que el estaba.

Tomas, creí haberte dicho que salieras de la habitación – le decía la voz del cuarto al chico.

Suéltame – le pedía Sam atada en el cuarto.

A eso voy – le contestaba Tom empezando a desatar los nudos, cuando Sam estaba desatada por completo se disponían a salir pero algo golpeo a Tom en el techo dejándolo noqueado.

Dark ayúdame – le pedía Sam intentando levantar a Tom.

No puedo entrar – se excusaba Dark ante las llamas del lugar.

Pues lo are yo sola – contestaba Sam cargando a Tom hasta la salida el cual despertó luego de haber pasado unos cuantos segundos.

Que me paso? – preguntaba Tom con dolor en la cabeza.

Un cuadro te golpeo la cabeza y te desmayaste, pero descuida ya te saque de ahí – le respondía Sam a Tom.

Ah que bien… - le contestaba Tom un poco descontento con la respuesta de Sam.

Será mejor irnos ya – decía Sam mientras los tres salían rápidamente del pasillo.

Sucede algo? – le preguntaba Dark a Tom.

No nada – respondía el chico falsamente para seguir su camino junto con sus compañeros.

**Confesionario.**

No soy machista ni nada, pero… no se… se siente raro que te salve una mujer… REPITO NO SOY MACHISTA – se expresaba Tomas en el confesionario.

**Final del confesionario.**

**Tailor.**

Creí que nunca me tocaría a mi – decía Tailor luego de haber caído por un agujero el cual la llevo a un cuarto.

Pues ahora si, y es para tu miedo – le advertía la misma voz que siempre estuvo presente en el cuarto.

Miedo?... pero si estoy en… - no terminaba de decir Tailor pues caía por otro agujero a una caja la cual automáticamente se enterró bajo el suelo.

Quiero ver que salgas de ahí – se burlaba la voz del cuarto cuando de repente se escuchaba algo dentro de la caja enterrada en el suelo.

BOOM – Gritaba Tailor asiendo explotar la caja y pudiendo salir de ella lo mas rápido posible.

No me esperaba esa – se sorprendía la voz dentro del cuarto.

Sabia que no me fallarían – se ponía feliz Tailor saliendo de la habitación con una bomba en su cabello.

**Ted Y Black.**

Maldito Chris y su estupido desafío – se molestaba Black un poco adolorida en el suelo de la habitación, por la caída del agujero.

Bienvenidos a sus temores – daba la bienvenida la voz dentro del cuarto.

Haber tipo el cual no me importa quien seas, que debemos hacer? – preguntaba seriamente Ted cruzándose de brazos.

Fácil, ahí vienen las peludas amigas – decía la voz dentro del cuarto y de una pequeña puerta empezaban a salir millones de ratas.

Pero que son estas sucias cosas? – se preguntaba Ted intentando no tocar las ratas en el suelo.

Sucias?... te molesta solo la suciedad? – le preguntaba Black levantando una ceja ante lo dicho por Ted.

Al menos no les tengo miedo – se defendía Ted mirando como las ratas corrían por sus pies.

Haber imbecil, sácame de esta porquería de una buena vez – le decía Viviana molesta.

Hace rato un chico dijo lo mismo, pero que importa – contestaba la voz recordando a Rex.

VOZ BOMBA – gritaba desde afuera Tailor causando una explosión en la puerta, la cual termino destruida.

Tu de nuevo – recordaba la voz.

Como nos encontraste? – le preguntaba Black a Tailor la cual miraba su cabello.

Pues muy fácil, reconocí a el tipo de la voz – respondía Tailor observando unos dibujos ilógicos en la pared.

Como sea, despídete de tu amigo por que nos largamos de aquí – decía Ted corriendo hacia la salida junto a las dos chicas, cerrando finalmente la puerta de los temores.

Por cierto, eres un idiota – le gritaba Black a la voz antes de irse con su equipo fuera del cuarto.

**Pingüinos Explosivos.**

Pensé que no los volvería a ver – se emocionaba Johnny abrazando a Haku y Nico, mientras que todos los pingüinos explosivos llegaban de diferentes lugares.

Estamos todos? – preguntaba Anna mirando su equipo.

Eso creo, al menos no perdimos al mas bello del equipo – se autoproclamaba Alexander haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

Chicos, eh pasado un día fenomenal – exclamaba Drew llegando con los de su equipo.

Y hablando de dulzuras? – insinuaba Alexander mirando a Drew la cual no lo miro también que se diga.

Ahora debemos encontrar la salida, el final del juego – les decía Haku a Nico y Johnny.

Al fin – exclamaba Johnny contento – ya quiero salir de esta tortura.

De que hablas, me eh divertido mucho aquí – le contestaba Drew al rubio el cual tenia miedo de el lugar.

Acaso no hay comida por aquí? – preguntaba Rob mirando para todos lados.

Como puedes pensar en comida en estos momentos? – le preguntaba Rex a Rob.

Fácil, solo pongo el platillo en mi mente y listo – respondía Rob con una sonrisa divertida.

No se imaginaran lo que sucedió – estaba por contarles Britney cuando de repente se escucho un ruido delante de ellos, era un monstruo totalmente deformado y tenia un aspecto macabro.

Que es esto? – preguntaba con miedo en su voz Johnny.

Es un… no se que es – gritaba Rob corriendo junto con todo su equipo hacia arriba de unas escaleras del lugar, entrando a un cuarto y librándose de el monstruo.

Alguien tiene algo que podamos usar – le preguntaba Rex a todo su equipo.

No – gritaron todos al unísono mientras el pelirrojo se ponía enojado.

Habrá que buscar algo – daba una opción Haku.

Estoy harto de buscar cosas – se enojaba Adam molesto por eso y se resignaba a buscar algo para combatir al monstruo.

**Lobos Vengadores.**

Y ahora que? – preguntaba Jessica caminando con su equipo y frente de ellos aparecieron unos monstruos iguales a los que se les aparecieron a los pingüinos.

No son mas que criaturitas – le decía Black a su equipo los cuales intentaban no salir corriendo.

Criaturitas espantosas – miraba Lys a los monstruos.

Vamos, nosotros podemos contra ellos – les animaba Sam a su equipo.

Pero necesitamos algo – apuraba Dark a su equipo mientras las criaturas empezaban a acercarse.

No se preocupen tengo algo que nos ayudara – proporcionaba Simón sacando de su mochila tubos de hierro los cuales eran el mismo numero que los de su equipo.

No tenias algo mejor? – le preguntaba Tobi mirando su tubo de hierro.

Es eso o nada – le respondía el de cabello marrón.

Lo siento amigos, pero tenemos que pasar – decía Jessica siendo la primera en golpear a un monstruo con su arma.

Pero que chica – se sorprendía Simón – digo muere – decía esta vez golpeando a un monstruo.

No es mi estilo pero – no le quedaba de otra a Dark, mientras golpeaba a un monstruo con su arma.

No eres tan malo ahora verdad – le preguntaba Black a un monstruo el cual estaba debajo de sus piernas desmayado por un golpe que la chica le dio.

**Pingüinos y Lobos.**

Miren – señalaba Adam la escena de los Lobos enfrentándose a los monstruos.

Tenemos que ayudarlos – les decía Haku corriendo hacia los Lobos para ayudarles.

Tomen – gritaba Simón arrojándole bates de baseball al equipo de los pingüinos.

Nunca me agrado este lugar – le comentaba Anna a Rex mientras golpeaba un monstruo con su bate.

Quítate de encima – le gritaba Mireya demasiado molesta a un monstruo que estaba encima de ella, luego ella lo golpeo de la forma mas dolorosa posible mientras todo su equipo se quedaba impresionado.

Es momento de la acción – gritaba Britney poniéndose un sombrero de vaquera color rosado y empezando a golpear a los monstruos con un bate de baseball.

Enserio no hay otra forma – preguntaba Lys no queriendo golpear a las criaturas.

Es eso o tu vida – le daba las opciones Tobi mientras una criatura estaba por golpearlo.

Listo – les avisaba Ted habiendo dejado a todos los monstruos en el suelo.

ATENCION CAMPISTAS, LA SALIDA YA ESTA HABIERTA FUE UN PLACER QUE VISITARAN LA MANSION DEL ESPANTO, CORTESIA DEL GRAN CHRIS MCLEAN – les avisaba la misma voz que se escucho en todas las habitaciones del mansión.

**En ese momento todos los concursantes empiezan a correr hacia la puerta de la mansión, era una carrera cabeza a cabeza, a lo que Sam fue la primera en llegar a la salida.**

Ganamos – festejaba Sam cuando se da cuenta de que esa era la puerta de atrás.

Entonces? – se preguntaba confundido Josh mirando hacia todos lados junto con su equipo y el de los Pingüinos confusos.

Oigan alguien ha visto a Britney? – preguntaba Drew observando a la única faltante del equipo de los pingüinos.

**Al otro lado.**

Que hago aquí – se preguntaba Britney observando el lugar completamente destruido y a todos los campistas siendo llevados a la enfermería.

**Pasaron unos minutos mientras todos los viejos campistas eran recogidos y llevados a la enfermería, mientras los nuevos campistas llegaban del otro lado de la mansión.**

Y LOS PINGUINOS SE LLEVAN LA VICTORIA – Avisaba Chris.

Sabia que no siempre la puerta principal es la que te lleva a la victoria – Exclamaba felizmente Britney.

No se lo que dijiste, pero eres la mejor – le felicitaba Rob ante la victoria de su amiga.

Los pingüinos ganan – exclamaba feliz Haku.

Fu#$ you Wolf – le gritaba Alex a cierto miembro del equipo de los lobos siendo censurado.

Eres buena en esto – felicitaba igualmente Drew a Britney.

Pero no entiendo, por que decidiste ir por el lado contrario de nosotros – le preguntaba con dudas Julieta.

Ahm… - pensaba un poco Brit – no tengo la mas mínima idea, aun así ganamos.

**Lobos.**

Antes de que alguien diga algo, esta vez nadie tiene la culpa de nada – intentaba calmar Sam a su equipo.

Cierto, no se a quien se le ocurre ir por el otro lado – comentaba igualmente Simón.

SIERRA! – Gritaba con tristeza Josh intentando entrar a la enfermería pero no podía – VAS A PAGAR CHRIS, VAS A PAGAR, VOY A HACER QUE PAGUES – Gritaba Josh enojado con el conductor.

Que exagerado, solo sufrieron una pequeña explosión – comentaba Tailor mirando a los ya levantados campistas dentro de la enfermería.

Da igual, los veo en la fogata – se despedía Chris despidiéndose de los campistas.

**Pingüinos Explosivos.**

El final de un agotador día – decía Adam sentándose en una roca.

No hace falta que lo digas – apoyaba Rob sentándose también.

Tu niñito ven aquí – llamaba Alex a Johnny el cual estaba hablando con Drew.

Que quieres? – preguntaba un poco confuso por el momento Johnny.

Haber, tu eres una persona que en mi opinión apesta, y yo soy todo un ángel, así que aléjate de ella o… - empezaba a amenazar Marshall cuando Johnny le contesto.

O que? – preguntaba un ya cansado Johnny mostrando un poco de furia – me tienes arto, tu y tus tonterías… Puede que sea miedoso y tu no, pero yo quiero mucho a Drew y tu solo la vez como una chica cualquiera.

Diablos esto se pone bueno – comentaba Rob a Adam los cuales estaban a escasos metros del conflicto.

Mira John, Johnny, Jonathan o como sea que te llames, te lo advierto, no te metas conmigo – finalizaba Alex marchándose hacia su cabaña.

Eres un asco Rapero – susurraba con furia Johnny alejándose hacia otro lado.

GANAMOS! – Exclamaba felizmente Britney moviendo la pelvis.

No se si será por suerte, pero aun así lo hicimos – daba también su opinión Julieta.

Menos mal, no quería echar a nadie de nosotros – comentaba Haku a la chica.

Tal vez yo si – susurraba desde otro lado Rex mirando a los de su equipo.

Esa mansión era como un videojuego – daba su opinión Haku acerca de la mansión.

Si – comentaba tímidamente Nico.

Que te dijo el? – le preguntaba Drew a Johnny el cual estaba pensativo – si te sientes mal hablo en el – decía la chica dispuesta decirle un par de cosas a Alex.

No déjalo así, mejor cuéntame que te paso a ti en la mansión? – empezaba a hablar Johnny con Drew.

Rob, que hace esto aquí – preguntaba molesta Anna al mirar su cama llena de chocolates.

Perdón, Brit me dijo que quería unos cuantos y creo que me confundí de cama – empezaba a pensar Rob mirando hacia todos lados – pero no tienen que desperdiciarse – terminaba de decir Rob comiéndoselos todos.

**Fogata.**

Uno de ustedes abandonara la isla, y se perderá la oportunidad de seguir viendo este perfecto rostro de conductor – decía Chris alardeando de si mismo, mientras llevaba en su bandeja los malvaviscos.

Perfecto rostro? – preguntaba con burla Jessica.

Se me olvidaba decirles, solo un nuevo campista será expulsado, ya que los viejos digamos que… tuvieron un pequeño accidente – explicaba Chris mientras los viejos campistas llegaban de la enfermería con heridas.

Que te paso? – le preguntaba Black mirando a Gwen la cual estaba con heridas al igual que los viejos campistas.

Una historia la cual no quiero contar – decía la gótica mientras Chris empezaba a hablar nuevamente.

Como seguía, es hora de eliminar a alguien – les recordaba el conductor de Televisión haciendo una pausa que ponía a algunos nerviosos – Kevin y Ezekiel… - el ultimo nombre lo dijo sin ganas – Jessica y Alejandro, Sam, Simón Y Heather, Josh y Sierra, Francisco, Lys y Bridgette, Mireya, Tomas y Geoff, Tailor y Courtney, Black y Gwen – este nombre lo dijo buscando en su lista, mirando que alguien había borrado Viviana y había puesto Black.

Ahora mi equipo me votara por mandarlo cierto? – preguntaba Ted seriamente.

Lo siento mi sargento – se confiaba un poco Danny antes de que Chris dijera al eliminado.

El ultimo malvavisco es para – Chris hacia una pausa - ….. TED.

EL? – Preguntaba confusa Danny.

Dame eso – le daba poca importancia Ted tomando rápidamente el malvavisco.

Danny estas fuera – le avisaba Chris.

Al menos solo se fue ella, hubiera sido peor irnos los cuatro – opinaba Tomas a Mireya.

Supongo que al menos, me divertí mucho, y no se preocupen no pondré sus nombres en mi cuaderno, los quiero – se despedía Danny mientras caminaba por el muelle de la vergüenza y subía al bote de los perdedores.

OTRO EXPULSADO, QUIEN SERA EL SIGUIENTE?... LOGRARAN LOS PINGUINOS VOLVER A GANAR?... Y SEGUIRE SIENDO EL MAS GUAPO EN TODO EL MUNDO?... – Preguntaba Chris a la cámara – descúbrelo en el siguiente episodio de… TOTAL DRAMA TEAM – Finalizaba Chris cortando la escena.

**Bueno eso fue todo…**

**Es un adiós para Danny, la chica de los lobos que fue expulsada sin razón, pero la volverán a ver… al igual que todos los que sean expulsados**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y también espero les haya gustado el desafió, eso fue todo.**

**Saludos y Suerte**


End file.
